interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Svedese-Interlingua t
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- T-antenn|antenn :antenna (in forma) de T T-balk|balk :tekn ferro in T T-bana|bana :metro(politano) T-banestation|banestation :station de metro T-banetåg|banetåg :traino de metro T-benstek|benstek :kul T-bone steak eng ti:bounsteik t ex|ex :e.g.(exempli gratia lat), p.e. (per exemplo) T-formad|formad :in forma de T T-järn|järn :tekn ferro in T T-shirt|shirt :T-shirt eng ti:shö:t T-sprit|sprit :kem alcohol denaturate T-stål|stål :tekn ferro in T T-tröja|tröja :T-shirt eng ti:shö:t ta|taga :(el. taga) prender; :(acceptera) acceptar; :fig (om luft/sol) haber fortia, esser forte; :~ av (förkorta) accurtar, abbreviar; :(klä av) disvestir; :(vika av) girar, virar, tornar; :~ av sig glasögonen levar le berillos; :~ av sig hatten levar le cappello, discoperir se; :~ av sig kläderna disvestir se; :~ av sig skorna/strumporna discalcear se; :~ bokstavligt interpretar litteralmente/al pede del littera; :~ bort remover; :~ del i prender parte in, participar; :~ död på extinguer, occider; :~ efter imitar; :~ emot (mottaga) reciper; :(vara i vägen) opponer resistentia a; :(kännas olustigt) disagradar, displacer, repugnar, disgustar; :~ en paus prender reposo, pausar; :~ ett bad prender un banio; :~ ett foto prender un photo; :~ ett initiativ prender un initiativa; :~ fart accelerar, ganiar velocitate; :~ fast impugnar, prender, sasir; :~ fel errar; :~ fram (sammanställa) reunir, (re)colliger; :(utarbeta) elaborar; :(utveckla) evolver, developpar, disveloppar; :~ för sig provider se, servir se; :~ det för vad det är prender le cosas como illos es; :~ hem ett stick kortsp facer/ganiar un torno; ~ hem skotet sjö stringer le scotta; :~ i (anstränga sig) effortiar se; :(överdriva) exaggerar, inflar; :(om vind) levar se; :~ i med hårdhandskar usar mesuras effective; :~ ifrån prender de; :~ igen (ta tillbaka) reprender; :(återvinna) recuperar, recovrar, reattrappar; :~ igen sig reposar; :~ ihop text (på stickning) diminuer, discrescer; :~ illa upp acceptar mal, offender se (de); :~ in (minska) diminuer, discrescer; :~ in på (minska ett försprång) recuperar un avantia; :~ in på hotell allogiar -d3- se/installar se in (un) hotel; :~ in vatten sjö prender aqua; :~ isär separar, disjunger, distinguer, disunir, dissociar, distaccar, distachar -sh-, decomponer; :~ itu med någon demandar explicationes a un persona; :~ itu med något poner se a/comenciar un cosa; :~ kommandot prender le commando; :~ lektioner prender lectiones; :~ med (införliva) includer; :~ med sig prender con se, apportar; :~ med storm prender de assalto; :~ medicin prender medicina; :~ ner (minska omfattning) (di)minuer, reducer, minorar; :(bedöma som värdelös) abassar, criticar, denigrar, humiliar; :~ någons parti prender le defensa/le partito de un persona; :~ om refacer, facer de novo, repeter; :~ ordet prender le parola; :~ på allvar prender al serio; :~ på krafterna costar pena, exiger effortio; :~ på sig vestir se de; :~ på sig strumpor/skor calcear se; :~ sig (förflytta sig) diriger se/ir a/verso; :(bli bättre) (a)meliorar se; :(återhämta sig) recovrar; :(om eld) (comenciar a) flammar, inflammar se; :(om växt) (comenciar a) vegetar; :~ sig an prender cura de, provider a, respicer; :~ sig fram (bana sig väg) aperir se un cammino/un via; :(klara sig) arrangiar d3- se; :~ sig för interprender, occupar se de; :~ sig friheten att prender le libertate de; :~ sig friheter mot någon prender se libertates con un persona; :~ sig i akt guardar se; :~ sig i kragen fig sasir se al colletto; :~ sig samman recolliger se; :~ sig till facer; :~ sig ut (te sig) haber le aere/le aspecto (de), parer; :~ slöjan (bli nunna) prender le velo; :~ struptag på någon prender un persona per le gorga; :~ sönder dismontar, distaccar; :… (se ta2, taga2) ta2|taga2 :(el. taga2) ~ temperaturen på prender le temperatura de; :~ till (överdriva) exaggerar; :~ till benen/flykten prender fuga, fugir ~ till hustru prender femina; :~ till orda verbalisar; :~ tillbaka reprender, revocar, retractar; :recantar, retirar; :~ tjuren vid hornen fig prender le tauro per le cornos; :~ under övervägande prender in consideration; :~ upp (plocka upp) levar, prender; :(öppna) aperir; :(absorbera) absorber; :~ upp beställningar prender ordines; :~ upp en liftare prender un autostop(p)ista; :~ upp ett ämne abordar un thema/un subjecto; :~ upp kollekt facer un collecta; :~ upp studierna remitter se al studios; :~ upp till diskussion mitter in discussion, submitter a discussion; :~ ur remover; :kul (inälvor) eviscerar; :~ ut prender; :(utvälja) (s)eliger, selectionar; :~ ut en examen obtener un diploma; :~ ut en melodi efter gehör mus sonar un melodia per/secundo accordatura; :~ ut pengar prender monetas de su conto; :~ ut sig extenuar se, fatigar se, enervar se; :~ vid (börja) comenciar; :(fortsätta) continuar; :~ vid sig sentir se offendite/piccate; :~ åt sig absorber; :(känna sig träffad) sentir se culpabile; :~ åt sig äran glorificar se del honor; :~ över adoptar tabasco :kul tabasco tabb :lobulo, tab eng tæb tabba :~ sig facer/committer un gaffe/un error enorme tabbe :1 (blunder) gaffe, error enorme 2 kortsp table rase fr tablraz, tabula rase tabell :tabella, tabula tabellarisk :tabular tabellera :disponer in tabulas, tabular tabellering :tabulation tabellform|i ~ :(el. i ~) tabular tabellhuvud :capite/testa del/de un tabella tabelluppställning :tabulation tabelras :table rase fr tablraz, tabula rase tabernakel :tabernaculo table d’hôte|table|d’hôte|table d’hote|d’hote :table d’hôte fr tabldo:t tablett :(liten duk) subplatto; :farm tabletta, pilula, pastilla, comprimito tablettform :medicin i ~ medicina/medicamento in forma de tabletta tablettförgiftning :med intoxication per tablettas tablettpåverkad :sub (le) influentia de tablettas tabloid :jornal in un formato minor tablå :(översikt) schema, plano, lista; :teat scena, tableau fr tablo; :~! tableau! tablåartad :schematic tabu :I s tabu polynes; :bryta mot ett ~ violar/infringer un tabu II adj tabu polynes; :det är ~ isto es tabu tabubelagd :tabu polynes tabubelägga :declarar tabu polynes tabuera :declarar tabu polynes tabulator :tabulator tabulatortangent :clave de tabulator tabulatur :tabulatura tabuord :parola tabu polynes taburett :tabouret fr taburä, scabello tachism :konst tachismo; :företrädare för ~ tachista tachistisk :konst tachista tack :I s regratiamento, gratia; :(tacksamhet) gratitude, recognoscentia; :Gud vare ~ och lov! a Deo gratia e laude!; :med ~ från con recognoscentia de; :som ~ för in recompensa de; :tack! gratias!; :~ det samma! gratias ditto/idem/equalmente!; :~ och lov! gratias a Deo!; :~ så mycket! multo obligate!; :~ vare gratias a; :tusen ~ mille gratias II interj tac! tacka :I 1 s zool ove feminin 2 tekn lingoto, barra II v regratiar, exprimer regratiamento; :inget att ~ för! nulle causa!; :~ för det! isto es evidente!, isto va sin dicer!; :~ ja till acceptar; :~ nej till refusar, declinar tackbrev :lettera/littera de regratiamento/de gratitude/de recognoscentia; :avböjande ~ lettera/littera de refusa tackel :polea; :~ och tåg sjö systema de poleas tackelblock :bloco de polea tackjärn :ferro crude/brute tackla :sjö provider de un systema de poleas; :sport tacklar; :fig poner se a; :~ av sjö dismontar le systema de poleas; :fig magrir, emaciar se tacklage :sjö systema de poleas, manovras pl tackling :sjö systema de poleas, manovras pl; :sport tackle eng tækl tacknämlig :digne de gratitude/de recognoscentia tackoffer :sacrificio de regratiamento tackord :parolas de regratiamento tacksam :grate, recognoscente; :(lönande) satisfaciente; :(fruktbar) fecunde tacksamhet :gratitude, recognoscentia tacksamhetsskuld :obligation de gratitude/de recognoscentia; :stå i ~ till någon obligar gratitude/recognoscentia a un persona tacksägelse :regratiamento tacksägelsebön :precaria de gratias tacksägelsedag :die de action de gratias tacksägelsefest :festa de gratias tacksägelsegudstjänst :Te Deum lat tacktal :discurso de regratiamento tackvärd :digne de gratitude/de recognoscentia tadel :blasmo, reprehension, demerito, animadversion, disapprobation, rebrobation tadelfri|tadellös :(el. tadellös) impeccabile, incensurabile, irreprehensibile, irreprochabile -sh- tadelvärd :blasmabile, reprehensibile, demeritori, accusabile tadla :reprobar, disapprobar, criticar, condemnar, blasmar, reprochar -sh-, reprehender, censurar, vituperar, animadverter tadlare :reprobator, disapprobator, vituperator tadzjik :tadzhik, habitante de Tadzhikistan tadzjikisk :tadzhik tadzjikiska :(femina) tadzhik/de Tadzhikistan Tadzjikistan :Tadzhikistan tael :num tael tafatt :I adj inhabile, inexperte, impractic II s (le) sasir le fugitor(es); :leka ~ jocar al sasir le fugitor(es) tafatthet :inhabilitate taffel :(festmåltid) repasto de festa, festino, banchetto; :mus piano quadrate taffelberg :geogr montania del tabula taffelland :geogr massivo tabular, tabula, plateau fr plato taffelmusik :musica de tabula taffelpiano :mus piano quadrate taffeltäckare :hist functionario responsabile del poner le tabula (in un casa nobile/royal) taffla :ager in un modo inhabile tafflig :inhabile, pauco/poco dextere tafflighet :inhabilitate tafs :fiske filo pro attachar -sh- le hamo al linea, filo del hamo; :få på ~en fig (bli åthutad) esser castigate/corrigite; :(få stryk) esser battite/bastonate/verberate; :ge på ~en fig (näpsa) castigar, corriger; :(ge stryk) bastonar, batter, verberar, dar un colpata tafsa :fiske provider un hamo de un filo (pro attachar -sh- lo al linea); :~ på toccar per le digitos taft :text taffeta; :vattrad ~ tabi tag :(grepp) prisa; :(rörelse) tracto); :(stund) momento; :fatta/gripa/hugga ~ i sasir; :få ~ på (finna) trovar; :för ett ~ sedan qualque tempore retro; :inte i första ~et non presto/rapidemente; :komma i ~en trovar le forma, esser inspirate; :släppa ~et lassar vader, liberar, relaxar; :ta nya ~ comenciar de novo; :ta ~ i ett problem abordar un problema; :två i ~et duo al mesme tempore taga :se ta tagalog :språk tagalog tagel :borra, crin tagelgarn :filo de velas tagelmadrass :matras de crin tagelmask :zool trichina, filaria tagelskjorta :camisa de un texito que contine crin; :ta ~n på fig submitter se a un suffrentia tagen :(rörd) emotionate; :(medtagen) fatigate, exhauste tagetes :bot (släkte) tagetes tagg :bot spina, aculeo, acantha; :zool cheta; :slang cigarretta; :vända ~arna utåt fig indignar se taggad :punctate, dentate taggbärande :bot acanthophore taggfening :zool acanthopterygio; :~ar (överordning) achanthopteryges taggformig :bot aculeiforme taggförsedd :bot aculeate tagghuding :zool echinodermo; :~ar (provins) echinodermata taggig :spinose, piccante; :bot spinose, acanthophore, aculeate taggighet :spinositate taggmakrill :zool trachuro taggsvamp :bot hydno taggtråd :filo (de metallo/de ferro) spinate/spinose/spinal/piccante taggtrådshinder|taggtrådsstängsel :(el. taggtrådsstängsel) barrage -ad3e de filo spinate tagla :sjö ligar (le fin de un corda) con filo de velas taglingsgarn :sjö filo de velas tagning :film filmation, registration; :foto photo(graphia) Tago :Tago Tahiti :Tahiti tahitier :tahitiano tahitisk :tahitian tahitiska :1 språk tahitiano 2 (kvinna) tahitiana tai chi|tai|chi :tai chi taiga :se tajga taikun :taikun jap Taiwan :Taiwan taiwanes :taiwanese taiwanesisk :taiwanese taiwanesiska :taiwanesa tajga|taiga :(el. taiga) taiga tajma :programmar tajming :se timing tajmning :chronometration, chronometrage -ad3e, timing eng taiming tajt|tight :(el. tight) stricte tajts|tights :(el. tights) pantalones stricte tak :(yttertak) tecto; :(innertak) tecto, plafond fr plafå); :(övre gräns) limite superior; :bo under samma ~ viver sub le mesme tecto; :ge någon ~ över huvudet allogiar -d3- un persona, dar allogiamento -d3- a un persona; :glädjen stod högt i ~ le atmosphera era multo joiose/gaudiose/hilare; :gå i ~et fig infuriar se; :komma under ~ trovar un tecto; :rummet är högt/lågt i ~ le camera ha un plafond fr plafå) alte/basse; :slå klackarna i ~et fig festar exuberantemente; :vara utan ~ över huvudet haber ni casa ni tecto taka :i ~ händer jur in deposito a un persona impartial takaltan :terrassa super le tecto takantenn :antenna aeree/exterior/al tecto takarmatur :armatura pendente/suspendite/de plafond fr plafå), plafonnier fr plafånje takbelysning :armatura pendente/suspendite/de plafond fr plafå), plafonnier fr plafånje takbjälke :trave/trabe del plafond fr plafå) takboasering :revestimento del plafond fr plafå) con ligno takdropp :det är ~ (ute) il gutta del/ab le tecto; :(inne) il gutta del/ab le plafond fr plafå) takfall :arkit inclination/obliquitate de tecto takfot :arkit limite inferior del inclination/del obliquitate de tecto takfönster :fenestr(ett)a de tecto takgesims :arkit cornice takhalm :palea/juncto de tecto takhimmel :baldachino takhuv :cappotta de camino takhöjd :altor/altura del plafond fr plafå) takistoskop :tachistoscopio takkam :arkit ornamento de tecto takkant :bordo del tecto takkonstruktion :construction del tecto takkrok :uncino/croc al plafond fr plafå) takkrona :lustro takkrön :arkit ornamento de tecto taklag :construction del tecto taklagsfest|taklagsöl :(el. taklagsöl) festa pro celebrar que le labor del construction del tecto es finite taklampa :pendente, lampa pendente/suspendite/de plafond fr plafå), plafonnier fr plafånje taklist :arkit cornice taklutning :inclination/obliquitate del tecto takläggare :copertor de tecto(s) takläggning :copertura del tecto taklök :bot sempervivum (tectorum) lat taklös :sin tecto/casa takmålning :pictura de plafond fr plafå) taknock :culmine de tecto, cresta, crista takometer :tachometro takpanna :tegula takpapp :papiro asphaltate, carton bituminate takplåt :latta de tecto takryttare :turretta de tecto takräcke :(på bil) imperial, porta-bagages -ad3es takränna :guttiera takskägg :arkit parte del tecto que va foras del muros taksparre :arkit trave/trabe principal del armatura de tecto taksprång :arkit parte del tecto que va foras del muros takspån :tegula de ligno takstol :arkit armatura del tecto takt :(finkänslighet) tacto, discretion, delicatessa; :(god prestationsförmåga) energia, vitalitate, vigor, nervo, pep eng; :litt metro, me(n)sura; :mus (minsta rytmenhet) me(n)sura; :(regelbunden rytm) me(n)sura, tempore, cadentia, rhythmo; :hålla ~en guardar le mesura; i ~ med musiken al tempore/rhythmo del musica; :komma ur ~en perder le me(s)ura; :marschera i ~ marchar -sh- in cadentia; :slå ~ en mus batter le me(n)sura; :~ och ton etiquetta; :visa andra ~ monstrar un nove vitalitate/vigor; :öka ~en allongar le passo taktart :mus typo de me(n)sura; :litt metro taktbeteckning :mus me(n)ura, tempore taktdel :mus tempore taktegel :tegula; :lägga ~ tegular; :lägga som ~ (överlappa) imbricar; :person som lägger ~ tegulero taktegelfabrik :teguleria taktera :mus batter le me(n)sura; :litt scander takterrass :terrassa super le tecto taktfast :cadentiate, rhythmic taktfull :plen de tacto/de delicatessa, discrete, delicate taktfullhet :tacto, discretion, delicatessa taktik :tactica taktiker :tactico taktil :tactile taktisk :tactic; :~a kärnvapen mil armas atomic/nuclear tactic taktkänsla :senso de tacto/de discretion/de delicatessa taktlös :sin tacto/discretion/delicatessa, indiscrete, indelicate taktlöshet :indiscretion, indelicatessa, manco de tacto/de discretion/de delicatessa taktmätare :mus metronomo taktpinne :mus baston de director de orchestra takträdgård :jardin de tecto taktslag :mus battimento del mesura taktslagning :mus battimento del mesura taktstreck :mus barra (de mesura) taktvila :mus pausa; :litt cesura takventil :ventilator de plafond fr plafå) takverk :construction del tecto takvåning :appartamento de tecto, mansarda takykardi :med tachycardia; :höggradig ~ tachycardia paroxysmal takymeter :tachymetro takyon :fys tachyon takås :culmine de tecto, cresta, crista tal :1 mat (matematisk storhet) numero; :(matematisk uppgift) summa, total; :(räkneuppgift) problema (de artithmetica); :binära ~ numeros binari; :blandat ~ numero mixte; :delbart ~ numero divisibile; :helt ~ numero integre; :jämnt ~ numero par; :odelbart ~ numero indivisibile; :ojämnt ~ numero impar; :oändligt ~ numero infinite; :runt ~ numero rotunde; :sammansatt ~ numero composite 2 språk (talförmåga) parola, facultate de parlar; :(sätt att tala) linguage -ad3e, modo/maniera de parlar; :(brytning) elocution; :(personligt språkbruk) ideolecto; :(anförande) discurso; :(offentligt) speech eng spi:tsh; :(kort) allocution; :(högtidligt) oration; :direkt/indirekt ~ discurso directe/indirecte; :falla någon i ~et interrumper un persona; :föra på ~ mentionar; :förlora ~et perder le parola; :hålla ~ facer/pronunciar un discurso; :hålla ~ till harangar; :i dagligt ~ in le uso currente; :komma på ~ surger; :komma till ~s med haber le opportunitate de parlar con; :på ~ om det a proposito; :som används i dagligt ~ colloquial tala :parlar; :(säga) dicer; :(hålla tal) discurrer, facer/pronunciar un discurso, orar; :allvarligt ~t seriemente; :bokstavligt ~t litteralmente; :fakta ~r för sig själva le factos parla pro se mesme; :höra ~s om någon audir parlar de un persona; :ingenting att ~ om nihil de importantia; :låta ~ om sig facer parlar de se; :man ~r om att se dice que; :~ bredvid mun dicer troppo, trair se; :~ för något parlar in favor de un cosa; :~ för sig själv parlar a se mesme; :~ genom näsan parlar per le naso; :~ högtravande declamar; :~ i vädret parlar in le aere; :~ in registrar; :~ med någon parlar a/con un persona; :~ om parlar de; :(berätta) contar, narrar, relatar, referer, historiar; :~ otydligt manducar le parolas, esser blese; :~ retoriskt eloquer; :~ sanning dicer le veritate; :~ sig varm för parlar/augmentar/plaidar/plaitar in favor de; :~ självsäkert dogmatisar; :~ som en bok parlar como un libro; :~ till en vägg parlar a un muro; :~ ut (tala tydligt) articular/pronunciar ben; :(säga sin mening) parlar francamente/apertemente; :~ vidlyftigt extravagar; :~ vitt och brett perorar; :~ väl/illa om någon parlar ben/mal de un persona; :~s vid parlar insimul, conversar; :ärligt ~t francamente talan :föra någons ~ jur representar/defender un persona talande :parlante; :(uttrycksfull) expressive; :(tydlig) eloquente, evidente talang :(fallenhet) talento, dono, facultate, aptitude natural; :(talangfull person) homine talentose/con talento, talento talangfull :talentose, dotate, de talento talangjakt :prospection/chassa sh- de talentos talanglös :sin talento, disproviste de talento talangscout :chassator sh- de talentos talar :talaria lat talare :orator, rhetor; :dålig ~ povre orator talarkonst :arte oratori, oratoria, rethorica talarstol :cathedra, pulpito, tribuna talbok :libro parlate talcentrum :anat centro del parola/del linguage -ad3e talegåva :dono/talento oratori/de orator, eloquentia talekonst :arte oratori, rhetorica, eloquentia, elocution, oratoria talent :hist talento talerätt :jur derecto de intentar/facer un processo/de processar talesman :intercessor, advocato, porta-voce talesätt :modo/maniera de dicer, locution, expression talfel :defecto/vitio de pronunciation talfilm :film parlante/sonor talföljd :mat serie numeric/de numeros talför :eloquente, facunde; :(pratsjuk) volubile talförhet :eloquentia, facundia; :(pratsjuka) volubilitate talförmåga :parola, facultate del parola/de parlar; :mista ~n perder le parola; :återfå ~n recuperar le parola talg :sebo, stear talgaktig :sebacee; :~ körtelavsöndring på förhud/klitoris smegma talgdank :candela de sebo; :det gick plötsligt upp en ~ fig subito esseva le connexion clar talgig :sebacee talgkörtel :anat glandula sebacee talgljus :candela de sebo talgoxe :zool paro major talhytt :cabina telephonic/de telephono talisman :talisman talja :I s sjö polea combinate II v sjö hissar/guindar con polea combinate taljblock :sjö polea combinate talk :talco talka :talcar talkig :talcose talklinik :språk institution logopedic/orthophonic talkpuder :talco in pulvere; :beströ med ~ talcar talkskiffer :miner schisto talcose talkör :choro parlate tall :bot pino (silvestre); :berg~ pino mugo lat; :contorta~ pino contorta; :dvärg~ pino nano; :mar~ pino torte; :svart~ pino nigre tallbarr :bot agulia de pino tallbarrolja :essentia de (agulias de) pino silvestre tallbarrsbärande :bot pinifere tallbestånd :pineto tallbit :zool pinicola enucleator tallbock :zool lamia sutor lat talldunge :pineto tallinje :mat linea graduate que monstra omne numeros positive e negative tallium :kem thallium talliumförening :kem composito de thallium tallkotte :bot cono/pomo de pino, pinea tallkottskörtel :anat glandula pineal, epiphyse, epiphysis tallmätare :zool bupalus piniarius lat tallodling :plantation de pinos tallofyt :bot thallophyto tallolja :oleo de pino tallrik :platto; :djup ~ platto cave/de suppa, scutella; :flat ~ platto plan tallriksharv :hirpice a/de discos tallrikshjul :rota a/de disco tallriksis :glacie de blocos discoide/discoidal/in forma de disco tallriksslickare :(snyltgäst) parasito tallriksställ :porta-plattos tallskog :bosco de pinos, pineto tallskottsvecklare :zool evetria buoliana lat tallspinnare :zool dendrolimo pinee tallstrunt :bot gemma pinee talltita :zool paro boreal talltopp :cyma de pino talltrast :zool turdo philomelos lat tallvivel :zool pissodes pinee tallväxter :bot (familj) pinaceas tallört :bot monotropa tallös :mat innumerabile tallöshet :mat innumerabilitate talmagi :magia del cifras/de numeros talman :presidente/preside (del parlamento) talmanskap :presidentia talmanskonferens :conferentia presidential/del presidente talmi|talmiguld :(el. talmiguld) kem alligato de cupro dorate, alligato cuprose de color de auro talmud|Talmud :(el. Talmud) rel Talmud hebr talmudisk :rel talmudic talmudist :talmudista talmystik :mysticismo del cifras/del numeros talong :talon; :arkit, kortsp talon talorgan :anat organo del parola talpedagog :logopedista, orthophonista talpedagogisk :logopedic, orthophonic talpjäs :teat pecia (de theatro) parlate talregistreringsapparat :responditor automatic talrik :numerose, copiose talrikhet :numerositate, grande numero, profusion talroll :teat rolo/parte parlate talrubbning :med logopathia; :behandling av ~ar logopedia, orthophonia talrör :tubo acustic, porta-voce talscen :teat scena pro/de pecias parlate talspråk :lingua/linguage -ad3e parlate/oral/colloquial talspråklig :colloquial talsymbolik :mat symbolica/symbolismo del cifras, numerologia talsyntes :språk lingua synthetic/artificial talsyntesmaskin :språk phonographo, grammophono talsystem :mat systema numeric/numeral talsång :recitativo talteknik :språk technica de usar le organos del parola talteori :mat theoria del numeros talterapeut :logotherapeuta talterapi :logotherapia taltidning :jornal parlate taltrast :zool turdo philomelos lat taltratt :porta-voce talträngd :garrule talträngdhet :garrulitate talvärde :mat valor numeric talvård :logopedia, orthophonia tam :(tämjd) domesticate; :(hållen som husdjur) domestic; :(spak) mansuete, docile, facile, maneabile; :(matt) pauco/poco energic, sin vigor; :göra ~ domesticar; :~ anka anate domestic; :~ kanin conilio domestic tamarind :bot tamarindo tamarisk :bot tamarisco tamboskap :animales domestic tambur :vestibulo; :arkit tambur tamburin :mus tamburina tamburmajor :mus tambur major tambursöm :text broderia de punctos de catenetta facite con un agulia de crochet fr kråshe in un quadro a/de brodar tamburvaktmästare :attendente del vestiario tamdjur :animal domestic tamduva :zool columba/pipion domestic tamgås :zool ansere domestic tamhet :(hos husdjur) domesticitate; :(spakhet) mansuetude, docilitate tamil :1 språk tamil 2 (person) tamil tamilisk :tamil tamp :sjö extremitate de un ammarra/de un cablo; :på sista ~en fig al fin tampas :luctar, combatter, battaliar, batter se; :~ med svårigheter vider se/esser confrontate con difficultates tamponad :med (tamponering) tamponamento; :(tampong) tampon tamponera :med tamponar tamponering :med tamponamento tampong :tampon tamsvin :zool porco domestic tamtam :I s mus (instrument) tamtam II s mus (ljud) tamtam, fanfar III interj tamtam! tand :dente; :angripen ~ dente cariate; :borsta tänderna lavar se/brossar se le dentes; :dra ut en ~ extraher/aveller un dente; :få blodad ~ fig prender gusto a dedicar se plus intensemente a un cosa; :få tänder dentar; :hål i en ~ cavitate dental/dentari; :hålla ~ för tunga fig guardar un secreto, morder se le lingua; :klappra tänder batter le dentes; :rustad till tänderna fig armate al/usque al dentes; :skära tänder strider le dentes; :som finns/sitter mellan tänderna interdental; :~ på en såg dente de un serra; :tidens ~ fig action demoliente/corrosive del tempore, injuria/damnos del tempore; :visa tänderna monstrar le dentes; :öga för öga, ~ för ~ oculo per/pro oculo, dente per/pro dente tanda :(in)dentar, formar dentes in tandad :tekn, zool, tekn dentate, dentellate; :som har ~e frukter bot odontocarpe; :som är oregelbundet ~ zool heterodonte; :~e frimärken timbros postal dentellate tandagnisslan :stridor del dentes tandben :anat dentina tandborste :brossa a/de dentes tandbrygga :arcada dental/dentari tandbäddsinflammation :med paradentose, paradentosis tandböld :med abscesso del gingiva tandem :tandem tandemalj :anat smalt dentari/dental/de dentes tandemcykel :bicycletta duplice, tandem tandficka :anat folliculo dentari tandfyllning :obturation, amalgama tandfällning :(vid tandömsning) cambio/cambiamento/excambio de dentes; :(tandlossning) med paradentose, paradentosis, paradontose, paradontosis tandförsedd :zool dentate tandgarnityr :dentatura, dentation tandglugg :apertura inter duo dentes tandguld :auro pro obturar dentes tandhals :anat collo dental/dentari/del dente tandhjul :tekn rota dentate/a dentes/de ingranage -ad3e, pinnion tandhygien :hygiene dental/buccal/del bucca tandhygienist :hygienista dental/buccal tandhåla :anat alveolo (dentari) tandkirurg :chirurgo dentista tandkrona :corona de un dente tandkräm :dentifricio, pasta de dentes tandkrämstub :tubetto de dentifricio tandkött :anat gingiva; :som avser ~ gingival tandköttsinflammation :med inflammation del gingiva, gingivitis tandljud :språk consonante/phonema dental tandlossning :med paradentose, paradentosis, paradontose, paradontosis tandlucka :apertura inter duo dentes tandläkare :dentista, odontologo; :gå till ~n ir al dentista; :studera till ~ studiar odontologia tandläkarskräck :pavor del dentista tandläkarvetenskap :odontologia, dentisteria; :(kirurgisk) chirurgia dental/dentari tandlös :sin dentes tandning :(in)dentation tandpasta :dentifricio, pasta de dentes tandpetare :mund-adentes, cura-dentes tandprotes :prothese/prothesis dental/dentari tandpulpa :anat pulpa dentari/de dentes tandrad :dentatura tandreglerande :orthodontic tandreglerare :orthodontista tandreglering :orthodontia; :som avser ~ orthodontic tandrot :anat radice dental/dentari/de dente tandröta :med carie (dental/dentari) tandskydd :sport protege-dentes tandsköterska :adjutante/assistente de un dentista tandsnitt :arkit redente tandsprickning :dentation tandsten :med tartaro de dentes; :ta bort ~ remover tartaro tandsticka :munda-dentes, cura-dentes tandställning :(tändernas placering i munnen) position del dentes; :(för tandreglering) apparato orthodontic, corrector de dentatura tandteknik :odontotechnica tandtekniker :technico/mechanico dental/dentari, mechanico dentista, prothesista tandteknisk :odontotechnic tandtråd :filo a/de dentes tandutdragning :extraction/avulsion de dentes tandval :zool balena dentate; :~ar (grupp) odontocetes tandvall :anat alveolo (dental/dentari) tandvallsljud :språk consonante/phonema alveolar tandvärk :mal/dolor de dente(s), dentalgia, odontalgia tandvård :hygiene dental/dentari tandömsning :cambio/cambiamento/excambio de dentes tangatrosa :slip eng minimal tangent :mus, tekn clave; :mat tangente; :~erna på en skrivsmaskin le claves de un machina a/de scriber tangentbord :claviero tangential :mat tangential tangentiell :mat tangential tangentinstrument :mus instrumento a claviero tangentplan :mat plano tangente tangera :(snudda vid) toccar; :mat tanger, oscular tangerande :mat tangente tangering :mat tangentia, osculation tangeringspunkt :mat puncto tangential/de tangentia; :fig puncto commun/de contacto tango :mus tango sp -ngg-; :dansa ~ dansar/ballar le tango tangorabatt :stricte mustachio -sh- nigre al labio superior tangosteg :figura de tango tanig :(alte e) magre tank :I (behållare) tank eng tængk, reservoir fr resärvwa:r, bidon, cisterna II mil tank eng tængk, carro de assalto/de combatto tanka :prender gasolina/benzina tankanfall :mil attacco/carga de carros de combatto/de tanks eng tængks tankautomat :distributor de gasolina/de benzina tankbil :camion cisterna tankbåt :nave cisterna, tanker eng tængkö tanke :pensata, pensamento, idea; :(åsikt) opinion, aviso, pensamento, pensata, puncto de vista; :få någon på andra/på bättre tankar facer cambiar de opinion/de aviso un persona; :förflugen ~ pensata/idea irreflexive/esturdite; :försjunken i tankar absorbite in pensatas, concentrate, pen(sat)ive; :ge tankarna fritt lopp dar libere curso a su pensamentos; :ha i tankarna haber presente/in mente; :inte ha en ~ på att haber nulle intention de; :komma på andra tankar cambiar de aviso/de opinion; :leka med en tanke jocar con un idea; :läsa någons tankar leger/divinar le pensatas/le pensamentos de un persona; :med ~ på att viste/date/considerante que, viste le facto que; :samla sina tankar concentrar se; :sitta i andra tankar esser distracte; :utbyta tankar intercambiar opiniones/ideas/punctos de vista tankearbete :travalio/labor intellectual tankeassociation :association de ideas tankebana :pensata, pensamento, rationamento, curso/ordine del ideas, linea de pensata(s), modo de pensar tankeblixt :idea subite tankebyggnad :construction de pensatas/de pensamentos tankediger :profunde tankedikt :litt poema (de un contento) intellectual tankedjup :profunditate (de spirito) tankeexperiment :hypothese, hypothesis tankefel :error logic/de pensata/de pensamento tankeflykt :fuga de pensatas/de pensamentos tankefrihet :derecto de pensamento libere tankeförmåga :facultate de pensar, capacitate mental, ration, intelligentia tankegång :pensata, pensamento, rationamento, curso/ordine del ideas, linea de pensata(s), modo de pensar tankeinnehåll :contento intellectual tankekedja :association de ideas tankekorn :aphorismo tankelag :fil lege del pensamento logic tankeled :momento de un rationamento (pensate); :överhoppat ~ salto mental tankelek :rationamento pro placer tankeliv :vita mental/psychic/intellectual tankelyrik :litt lyrica/poesia (de un contento) intellectual tankeläsare :lector de pensatas/de pensamentos, telepatha tankeläsning :lectura de pensatas/de pensamentos, telepathia; :som avser ~ telepathic tankelättja :pigressa intellectual tankemässig :del pensamento/rationamento tankemöda :travalio/labor intellectual tankenöt :problema; :(gåta) enigma tankeprocess :processo mental, mechanismo del pensata/del pensamento tanker :sjö nave cisterna, tanker eng tængkö tankeriktning :currente de pensata/de pensamento tankesprång :salto mental tankeströmning :currente/fluxo/torrente de pensata/de pensamento/de ideas tankeställare :materia a reflexion/pro reflecter; :ge någon en ~ facer un persona reflecter tanketom :infacete, insipiente, legier -d3- tankeutbyte :cambio de ideas/de opiniones, excambio de vistas, debatto, discussion, deliberation tankeverksamhet :pensata, pensamento, labor/travalio intellectual tankevilla :concepto/conception/notion/pensata/idea false tankeväckande :que da a reflecter, que face meditar tankevärld :vision del mundo, mundo mental; :modo/maniera de pensar tankeöverföring :transmission/transferentia/transferimento de pensatas/de pensamentos/de conceptos/de ideas, telepathia; :som avser ~ telepathic tankfartyg :nave cisterna, tanker eng tængkö tankfull :reflexive, pensive, pensative, meditative, cogitative tankfullhet :reflexion, meditation, cogitation tanklös :irreflexive, esturdite, inconsiderate, sin reflexion tanklöshet :irreflexion tankning :prisa de gasolina/de benzina tankomat :distributor de gasolina/de benzina tanksjöfart :transportos de petroleo, traffico de tankers eng tængköz tankspridd :distracte tankspriddhet :distraction tankstreck :språk lineetta suspensive/de suspension tankställe :posto de gasolina/de benzina tanktonnage :sjö tonnage -ad3e de un tanker eng tængkö tankvagn :camion cisterna tannin :kem tannino, acido tannic tant :(släkting) amita; :(tilltalsord till äldre kvinna) seniora tantaktig :typic de un femina in etate avantiate; :(pjoskig) effeminate, adyname, timorose tantaktighet :stato typic de un femina in etate avantiate tantal :kem tantalium tantalisk :de Tantalo tantalit :miner tantalite Tantalos :Tantalo; :Tantali kval supplicio/tormento de Tantalo, tantalisation tantaluskval :supplicio/tormento de Tantalo, tantalisation tantiem :bonus lat, premio, percentage -ad3e (del profitos) tantig :typic de un femina in etate avantiate; :(pjoskig) effeminate, adyname, timorose tantighet :stato typic de un femina in etate avantiate Tanzania :Tanzania tanzanier :tanzaniano tanzanisk :tanzanian tanzaniska :tanzaniana taoism :rel taoismo taoist :rel taoista taoistisk :rel taoista, taoistic tape :I se tejp II (bandspelarband) banda magnetic; :spela in på ~ registrar (super banda magnetic) tapet :papiro mural, tapete de papiro, tapis fr -pi; :(vävd) tapisseria; :vara på ~en fig esser super le tapete/super le tapis tapetborste :brossa de tapissero tapetbård :bordo ornamental/decorative de papiros/de un papiro mural tapetdörr :porta coperte de papiro mural tapetrulle :rolo de papiro mural tapetsera :coperir de papiro mural, tapissar con papiro tapetserararbete :tapisseria tapetserare :tapissero tapetserarverkstad :tapisseria, officina del tapissero tapetvävnad :tela a tapissar tapetvåd :banda de papiro mural tapioka :kul tapioca, farina de tapioca/de manioc tapiokamjöl :kul tapioca, farina (del radice) de manioc tapiokarot :radice de manioc tapir :zool tapir tapisseri :text tapisseria tapisserinål :aco/agulia a/de brodar tapp :I (plugg) tappo, tenon, cavilia; :anat cono; :tekn axe de rotation, pivot fr pivo; :sätta i ~ tappar; :~ar och stavar anat conos e bastonettos II (förlust) perdita economic tappa :1 (låta rinna) extraher, versar; :(tömma) evacuar; :med (på blod) exsanguinar; :(på urin) catheterisar; :~ i infunder; :~ på flaska mitter in bottilias, imbottiliar; :~ ur effunder 2 (släppa) lassar cader; :(förlora) perder; :~ andan perder le halito; :~ balansen perder le equilibrio; :~ bort perder; :~ bort sig perder le via; :~ huvudet fig perder le testa/le capite/le bussola; :~ intresset perder le interesse; :~ tråden fig perder le filo (del discurso); :~ tålamodet perder le patientia; :~ vikt magrir, emaciar se tappare :(av vin) imbottiliator tappaxel :tekn axe de rotation, pivot fr pivo tapper :brave, coragiose -d3-, audace, audaciose, prode, valente, valorose; :roa sig ~t amusar se in grande scala; :vara ~ valer tapperhet :braveria, bravura, corage -ad3e, audacia, prodessa, valentia, valor, valorositate tapphål :(att hälla ur) apertura, orificio; :(för svängtapp) cavitate de pivot fr pivo tappkran :valvula a tappo tappning :(på flaska) imbottiliatura; :med (av blod) exsanguination; :(av urin) med catheterismo; :fig (version) version; :vin av god ~ vino de un bon anno tappningskran :valvula tappningsrör :med (för urin) catheter tappt :ge ~ renunciar tapto :mil (signal de) retraite fr röträ:t tara :tara tarantel|tarantelspindel :(el. tarantelspindel) zool tarantula tarantella :mus tarantella tarera :tarar tariff :tarifa tariffera :fixar tarifas, tarifar tarifferare :tarifator tariffering :fixation de tarifas tariffhöjning :altiamento/incremento/augmento/augmentation tarifari/del tarifas tariffnivå :nivello tarifari/del tarifas tariffsystem :systema tarifari tarlatan :text tarlatana tarm :anat intestino tarmbakterie :zool bacillo intestinal tarmben :anat osso iliac, ilio tarmblödning :med hemorrhagia intestinal tarmfistel :med fistula intestinal tarmflora :biol flora intestinal tarmgas :biol gas(es) intestinal, flatuositate tarminnehåll :contento intestinal tarmkanal :anat canal/tubo/conducto digestive/intestinal, intestino tarmkatarr :med catarrho intestinal/del intestinos tarmkolik :med colica intestinal, enteralgia tarmkäx :anat mesenterio tarmkäxinflammation :med mesenteritis tarmludd :anat villositates intestinal tarmparasit :zool parasito intestinal tarmrörelse :fysiol movimento intestinal/peristaltic, peristole; :~r peristaltismo tarmsaft :biol succo intestinal tarmsköljning :injection rectal tarmtång :bot enteromorpha intestinal tarmvred :med occlusion intestinal, ileo, volvulo tarmvägg :anat pariete intestinal tarok :kortsp tarocco it, taroc tars :zool tarso tarsalben :anat tarsal tartan :I text tartan eng ta:tön; :sport (banbeläggning) tartan II sjö tartana tartanbana :sport pista (de) tartan eng ta:tön tartarbiff :kul beefsteak eng bi:fsteik tartare, tartare Tartaros :myt Tartaro tartarsås :kul sauce tartare fr tarta:r tartelett :kul tartelette fr tartlät tartrat :kem tartrato tarv :förrätta sitt ~ facer su besonios/necessitates, excretar tarva :besoniar, necessitar, requirer tarvlig :(gemen) basse, ignobile, abjecte, vil; :(torftig) paupere, povre, misere, miserabile tarvlighet :(gemenhet) bassessa, ignobilitate, ignominia, abjection, vilitate; :(torftighet) paupertate, povressa, miseria tas|tagas :(el. tagas) inte vara lätt att ~ med non esser facile a manear task :sjö bloco pro cordage -ad3e; :anat scroto taskig :(okamratlig) poco fraternal, ignobile; :(dålig) mal taskighet :ignobilitate, ignominia taskspelare :joculator, presti(di)gitator, illusionista taskspelarkonst|taskspeleri :(el. taskspeleri) joculeria, presti(di)gitation, illusionismo Tasmanien :Tasmania tasmanier :tasmaniano tasmansk :tasmanian; :~ vombat zool vombato ursin tasmanska :tasmaniana tass :(djurfot) pata; :(hand) mano; :räcka vacker ~ dar le pata; :skaka ~ med någon stringer le mano de un persona tassa :ir furtivemente tassavtryck :impression del pata tassel :susurro/susurration furtive tassemark :terreno impracticabile e deserte tassfot :(på möbel) pede in forma de un pata tassla :susurrar (furtivemente) tatar :tartare tatarisk :tartare tattare :vagabundo, nomade (de typo tsigan) tatuera :tatuar tatuerare :tatuator tatuering :tatu, tatuage -ad3e; :låta göra en ~ facer se tatuar tautologi :språk tautologia tautologisk :språk tautologic tautomeri :kem tautomeria tautomerisk :kem tautomere, tautomeric tavelduk :tela (de pictor) tavelgalleri :galeria de picturas, pinacotheca tavelinramare :inquadrator tavelkrok :croc/uncino de pictura tavelram :quadro/inquadramento de pictura tavelsamling :collection de picturas tavelskytte :sport tiro a scopo tavelställ :cavalletto taverna :taverna tavernare :tavernero tavla :konst pictura; :fig gaffe, error enorme; :göra en ~ fig facer/committer un gaffe/un error enorme; :hänga upp en ~ appender un pictura; :rama in en ~ inquadrar un pictura; :svarta ~n le tabula nigre tax :zool can de taxon, bassetto taxa :I s taxa, tarifa, rata; :fastställa ~ fixar tarifas, tarifar II v flyg rolar taxameter :taximetro, contator de taxi taxeförändring :alteration tarifari/del tarifas taxehöjning :altiamento/augmentation tarifari/del tarifas taxepolitik :politica tarifari taxera :taxar, (e)valutar, estimar, appreciar taxerare :taxator taxering :(till skatt) taxation, evalutation del impostos, imposition; :(skattning) taxation, (e)valutation, estimation, appreciamento taxeringsintendent :inspector del impostos taxeringslängd :registro fiscal/del impostos taxeringsman :taxator taxeringsmyndighet :fisco taxeringsvärde :valor taxate/de taxation/de (e)valutation taxeringsår :anno fiscal taxesystem :systema tarifari taxesänkning :reduction/diminution tarifari/del tarifas taxesättning :fixation de tarifas taxfree :exempte de taxa, libere de impostos taxi :taxi; :beställa en ~ ordinar un taxi; :ropa på en ~ appellar un taxi taxicentral :central de taxis taxichaufför :chauffeur fr shåfœ:r de taxi taxiflyg :taxi del aere taxifärd :cursa in taxi taxiförare :conductor de taxi, taxista; :svart~ conductor de taxi sin licentia/sin permission taxipassagerare :passagero -d3- de taxi taxirörelse :interprisa/compania de taxis taxistation :station de taxis taxklack :talon basse taxonomi :taxonomia, taxinomia taxonomisk :taxonomic, taxinomic tazett :bot narcisso tazetta tbc :med tuberculose, tuberculosis; :(i lungorna) consumption, phthisis tbc-bekämpning|tbc|bekämpning :lucta/campania antituberculose tbc-härd|tbc|härd :foco tuberculose tbc-patient|tbc|patient :patiente tubercular, tuberculoso Tchad :Tchad tshad tchadier :tchad tshad tchadisk :tchad tshad tchadiska :(femina) tchad tshad te :I s kul the; :dricka ~ biber/prender the; :en kopp ~ un tassa de the; :invitera någon på te invitar un persona a prender le the; :laga till ~ facer/preparar the; :låta ~t dra facer infunder le the II v ~ sig (förefalla) (ap)parer, semblar teak :bot teca, tek teakolja :oleo pro mobiles teakträ :(ligno de) teca, tek team :equipa, team eng ti:m teamwork :labor/travalio collective/de equipa/de team eng ti:m/in gruppo teater :(konstart) theatro; :(byggnad) theatro; :bearbeta för ~n adaptar pro le theatro, theatralisar; :gå in vid ~n devenir/facer se actor/actrice de theatro; :gå på ~n ir al theatro; :spela ~ fig ager theatralmente; :vara vid ~n esser del theatro teateraktig :theatral teateranmälan :critica/recension theatral/de theatro teaterapa :fig actrice qui anque in privato age theatralmente teaterarbetare :obrero de theatro teaterbana :carriera dramatic teaterbearbetning :theatralisation teaterbesök :visita de un theatro teaterbesökare :spectator de theatro teaterbiljett :billet de theatro teaterbyggnad :theatro teaterchef :director de theatro teaterdekoration :decoration theatral/de theatro teaterdirektör :director de theatro teatereffekt :effecto scenic/dramatic/theatral/de theatro teaterelev :alumno de un schola/academia de arte dramatic teaterfoajé|teaterfoaje :foyer fr fwaje de theatro teaterfolk :artistas theatral/de theatro teaterförening :societate/club eng klab dramatic teaterföreställning :representation theatral/de theatro, spectaculo theatral/scenic teatergalen :qui ha un mania del theatro; :~ person theatromano teatergrupp :gruppo theatral teaterhabitué|teaterhabitue :habitué fr abitye de theatro, frequentator de theatros teaterhistoria :historia del theatro teaterhjälte :heroe de theatro, protagonista teaterintresse :interesse del theatro teaterkikare :binoculo a theatro teaterkonst :arte theatral/dramatic/scenic teaterkostym :costume scenic teaterkritik :critica/recension theatral/de theatro teaterkritiker :critico dramatic/theatral/de theatro teaterkrönika :chronica theatral teatermaskinist :machinista (de theatro) teaterpjäs :pecia/obra de theatro, obra theatral, pièce fr pjäs (de theatro) teaterpublik :publico de theatro(s) teaterrecensent :recensente/critico theatral teaterrecention :recension/critica theatral/de theatro teaterregissör :director scenic/de scena teaterridå :tela, cortina teatersalong :sala de theatro teaterscen :scena teaterskola :schola/academia de arte dramatic teaterstycke :pecia/obra de theatro, obra theatral, pièce fr pjäs (de theatro) teatersällskap :compania/gruppo dramatic/theatral/de theatro/de actores teatertrupp :truppa theatral teateruppsättning :modo de representar un obra theatral teaterverksamhet :production theatral teaterviskning :susurration troppo alte teatervärld :mundo theatral/del theatro, le theatro teatral :theatral, scenic teatralisk :theatral teban :thebano tebansk :theban tebanska :thebana Tebe :se Thebe tebjudning :the teblad :folio de the teblask :the legier -d3- tebord :tabula a/de the tebricka :tabuliero de/pro the teburk :cassa a/de the tebuske :bot arbusto del the, theiero teceremoni :ceremonia del the technicolor :film technicolor® eng teknikålö techno :mus musica synthetic de un pulso rapide, musica techno technomusik :musica synthetic de un pulso rapide, musica techno tecken :(symptom) signo, signal, indicio, symptoma; :(förebud) signo, signal, indication, indicio, portento; :(varsel) presagio -d3-, omen lat; :(märke) emblema, insignia, figura emblematic, marca, signo, symbolo; :(signal) signo, signal, gesto; :astron, astrol signo; :hist auspicios pl; :ge ~ facer signo, dar un signo; :visa ~ på dar signos de; :Zodiakens ~ le signos zodiacal/del Zodiaco teckenförklaring :legenda teckengivning :signalisation teckenlära :språk semantica, semasiologia, semiologia, semiotica teckenruta :display eng displei; :visa på ~ visualisar teckenskrivare :data impressor/imprimitor de characteres teckenskådare :divinator; :hist augure, auspice teckenspråk :linguage -ad3e mimic/gestual/de gestos teckentydare :divinator; :hist augure, auspice teckentydning :divination; :hist augurio, auspicio teckna :(rita) designar, traciar; :(skissa) delinear; :(skriva under) signar, firmar; :(beskriva) describer, depinger; :(meddela sig med gester) gesticular, facer gestos, dar signo; :~ aktier inscriber/registrar actiones; :~ en försäkring contraher/contractar/concluder un assecurantia, assecurar se; :~ ner notar; :~ sig till minnes recordar tecknad :~ film film de designos (animate) tecknare :designator; :(av tecknad film) animator teckning :(ritad bild) designo; :(skiss) schizzo it skitså; :(skolämne) designo; :(undertecknande) signatura, firma; :(beskrivning) description, depiction; :(av aktier) inscription, registration teckningsbevis :ekon certificato de inscription (de nove actiones) teckningsblock :bloco de (papiro a) designo teckningslista :lista de subscription teckningslärare :professor de designo teckningsrätt :ekon derecto de inscriber/registrar nove actiones teckningsrättsbevis :ekon certificato del derecto de inscriber/registrar nove actiones teckningssal :sala de designo teckningstävling :concurso de designo teckningsundervisning :inseniamento del designo tedags :hora del the teddy :text pluche fr ply:sh teddybjörn :urso de pluche fr ply:sh, teddybear eng tedibeö teddytyg :pluche fr ply:sh tedeum|Te Deum|Te|Deum :(el. Te Deum) mus, rel Te Deum lat tee :sport tee eng ti: tefat :subcuppa de the; :sport parve slitta ronde de plastico; :flygande ~ disco/subcuppa volante teflon :teflon® teg :parve agro, parcella de terra cultivate tegel :(tegelsten) bricca; :(taktegel) tegula tegelbruk :(för tegelsten) fabrica de briccas, briccheria; :(för taktegel) teguleria tegelbruksarbetare :bricchero, tegulero tegelbyggnad :construction in/con briccas tegelfärgad :rubie de bricca tegelgolv :pavimento de briccas tegelindustri :industria de tegulas tegelpanna :tegula tegelröd :rubie de bricca tegelslagare :bricchero, tegulero tegelsten :bricca; :fig libro voluminose tegelstensroman :roman(ce) voluminose tegeltak :tecto de tegulas; :lägga ~ tegular tegeltillverkning :fabrication de briccas/tegulas tegelugn :furno de briccas teglas :vitro a/de the tehus :casa/salon de the, tearoom eng ti:rum tehuva :coperi-theiera tein :kem theina teint :carnation teism :rel theismo teist :rel theista teistisk :rel theista, theistic tejp|tape :(el. tape) (självhäftande klisterremsa) banda adhesive tejpa :(fästa med tejp) fixar con (un) banda adhesive tejpremsa :lista de banda adhesive tejprulle :rolo de banda adhesive tejst :zool cepphus grylle lat tejstefisk :zool pholis gunellus teka :sport participar in un face-off eng feisåf tekaka :kul blanc panetto ronde e platte tekanna :theiera tekittel :caldiera pro le the teknetium :kem technetium teknetiumförening :kem composito de technetium teknifiera :technisar teknifiering :technisation teknik :technica; :avancerad ~ technica avantiate/sophisticate; :~ens under le meravilias del technica; :tillägna sig en ~ apprender un technica; :tillämpa en ~ applicar un technica; :vetenskapen om ~ technologia teknikalitet :technicalitate tekniker :technico teknikutveckling :progresso technic teknikåkning :sport ski technic tekning :sport face-off eng feisåf teknisera :technisar teknisering :technisation teknisk :technic; :~ högskola schola technic superior; :~ läggning talento technic, technicitate; :~ skola schola technic/industrial; :vara ~t omöjligt esser technicamente impossibile teknist :scholar/alumno de un schola technic teknokrat :technocrate teknokrati :technocratia teknokratisk :technocratic teknolog :studente/studiante de un schola technic superior teknologi :technologia; :~e doktor doctor de/in scientias technic teknologisk :technologic; :modern ~ utveckling developpamento/disveloppamento del technologia moderne tekoindustri :industria del textiles e confection tekopp :tassa a/de the tektonik :geol tectonica tektonisk :geol tectonic tekula :ovo a/de the teleabonnent :abonato/subscriptor al/del telephono teleanläggning :installation de telecommunication teleavgift :costos/expensas pl pro le uso de telephono, radio e television teledata :datavision telefaksimil :telefax telefax :I (apparat) machina de telefax II (meddelande) telefax telefaxa :mitter un telefax, communicar per telefax telefon :telephono; :ansluta en ~ connecter/installar un telephono, facer un connexion/installation telephonic; :det är ~ till dig on te demanda al telephono; :hänga i ~ esser collate al telephono; :per ~ per telephono, telephonicamente; :sladdlös ~ telephono sin corda/cordon/filo; :svara i ~ responder al telephono; :tala i ~ parlar per telephono, telephonar telefonabonnemang :abonamento de telephono telefonabonnent :abonato/subscriptor al/del telephono telefonapparat :apparato telephonic/de telephono, telephono telefonautomat :telephono public telefonavlyssning :ascolta(mento) secrete de un telephono telefonbesked :information per telephono telefonera :telephonar telefonförbindelse :communication/connexion telephonic telefonhytt :cabina telephonic/de telephono telefoni :telephonia; :trådlös ~ telephonia sin filo(s), radiotelephonia telefonisk :telephonic telefonist :telephonista telefonjack :prisa de currente pro telephono telefonjour :hora de consulta(tion) telephonic telefonkabel :cablo telephonic telefonkatalog :annuario/libro/guida telephonic telefonkiosk :cabina telephonic/de telephono telefonkonferens :teleconferentia telefonkort :carta telephonic telefonkö :ordine/sequentia telephonic (de personas qui vole connexion con le mesme numero) telefonledes :telephonic, per telephono telefonledning :cablo telephonic, filo electric de telephono telefonlinje :linea telephonic/de telephono telefonlur :receptor; :lyfta ~en distachar -sh- le receptor telefonnummer :numero telephonic/de telephono; :hemligt ~ numero de telephono secrete telefonnät :rete/systema telephonic telefonpåringning :colpo de telephono, appello telephonic, telephonata telefonräkning :nota de telephono telefonsammanträde :teleconferentia telefonsamtal :conversation telephonic, telephonata telefonsex :sexo per telephono telefonsignal :colpo de telephono, appello telephonic telefonsladd :corda/cordon/filo de telephono telefonsluss :esclusa telephonic telefonstation :central telephonic/de telephono telefonstolpe :poste/palo telephonic/de telephono telefonsvarare :responditor (telephonic) automatic telefonterror :serie de telephonatas anonyme (terrificante) telefontid :hora de reception telephonic telefontråd :filo/cablo telephonic telefonvakt :telephonista qui responde al telephono de personas absente telefonväckning :telephono eveliator telefonväktare :radio persona qui in un radioprogramma responde a telephonatas del publico/del ascoltatores telefonväxel :central telephonic/de telephono telefoto :telephoto(graphia) telefotografering :telephotographia teleförbindelse :telecommunication telegraf :telegrapho; :optisk ~ telegrapho optic/semaphoric/de signales telegrafalfabet :alphabeto telegraphic/de telegraphia telegrafapparat :apparato telegraphic, telegrapho telegrafera :telegraphar, cablar telegrafförbindelse :communication/connexion telegraphic telegrafi :telegraphia; :trådlös ~ telegraphia sin filo(s) telegrafisk :telegraphic; :~ överföring transferentia/transferimento telegraphic telegrafist :telegraphista telegrafkontor :officio telegraphic telegrafledes :telegraphicamente, per telegrapho telegraflinje :linea telegraphic telegram :telegramma; :få ett ~ acceptar un telegramma; :lämna ett ~ presentar un telegramma; :skicka ett ~ inviar un telegramma telegramadress :adresse telegraphic telegramavgift :costos/expensas pl telegraphic/de un telegramma telegramblankett :formulario/modello de telegramma telegrambud :livrator/portator de telegrammas telegrambyrå :agentia de novas/de pressa, centro de information telegramledes :per telegramma, telegraphicamente telegrammeddelande :message -ad3e telegraphic telegrampostanvisning :mandato/giro postal/de posta telegraphic telegramstil :språk stilo telegraphic/de telegramma telekinesi :telekinese, telekinesis telekinetisk :telekinetic telekommunikation :telecommunication telekonferens :teleconferentia telematik :telematica telemeter :telemetro telemetera :inviar per telemetro telemetri :telemetria telemetrisk :telemetric teleobjektiv :foto teleobjectivo teleologi :fil teleologia; :företrädare för ~ teleologo teleologisk :fil teleologic; :det ~a gudsbeviset le prova teleologic del existentia de Deo telepati :telepathia telepatisk :telepathic teleprinter :teleimprimitor, telescriptor, telex, teleprinter eng telesatellit :satellite de telecommunication teleskop :telescopio; :undersöka med ~ telescopar teleskopantenn :antenna telescopic teleskopisk :telescopic teleskopöga :zool oculo telescopic telestation :central pro telephonia e telegraphia teletext :teletext eng televisera :emitter per television, telediffunder, televisar televisering :television television :television; :för sammansättningar se TV telex :I (system) telex; :(apparat) telex, teleimprimitor, telescriptor, teleprinter eng; :sända per ~ transmitter per telex, telexar II (meddelande) telex telexa|telexera :(el. telexera) transmitter per telex, telexar telexförbindelse :communication/connexion telex telexmeddelande :message -ad3e telex telexnät :rete telex telexöverföring :transmission telex telfer :telephero; :som avser ~ telephere; :transportera med ~ telepherar; :transportering med ~ telepherage -ad3e telferbana :telepherico telfertralla :telephero tell :tell tellur :kem tellurium tellurförening :kem composito de tellurium tellurisk :telluric tellurium :tellurio teln :fiske corda al orlo de un rete telning :(avkomling) infante, descendente; :bot (rotskott) planton tema :(ämne) thema, subjecto; :(översättningsprov) exercitio de traduction/de translation; :konst, mus thema, motivo; :språk thema; :~ med variationer thema con variationes; :variationer över ett tema variationes super un thema temadag :die/jorno thematic/special temaform :språk forma thematic/del thema temanummer :(av tidskrift) numero/edition thematic/special tematik :thematica tematisk :thematic temp :med temperatura, febre; :ta ~en prender le temperatura tempel :templo, fano; :~ med fyra pelare templo tetrastyle, tetrastylo tempelfikus :bot fico religiose tempelherre :templar tempelherreorden :le ordine del Templo tempelriddare :(cavallero) templar tempelstöld :sacrilegio tempeltjänare :hist hierodulo tempeltjänst :servicio del templo tempelvakt :custode del templo tempera :I s konst tempera it; :måla med ~ pinger al tempera II v mil (en granat) fixar le hora del explosion (de un granata) temperament :temperamento; :de fyra ~en le quatro temperamentos/humores; :flegmatiskt ~ temperamento phlegmatic; :koleriskt ~ temperamento choleric/biliose; :melankoliskt ~ temperamento melancholic; :sangviniskt ~ temperamento sanguinee temperamentsfull :exuberante, energic, vigorose, focose temperamentsutbrott :accesso/attacco de cholera temperamåleri|temperamålning :(el. temperamålning) konst pictura al tempera it temperatur :temperatura; :mus temperamento; :höja/sänka ~en elevar/(a)bassar le temperatura; :mäta ~en prender le temperatura; :~en sjunker le temperatura/thermometro descende/bassa; :~en stiger le temperatura/thermometro monta temperaturfall :descendita subite del temperatura temperaturfluktuation :fluctuation/variation de temperatura temperaturförhöjning :augmento del temperatura temperaturförändring :cambio/cambiamento del temperatura temperaturhöjning :augmento del temperatura temperaturkarta :carta thermic temperaturkurva :curva de temperatura temperaturmätare :thermometro temperaturnedsättande :med febrifuge, antifebril, antipyretic; :~ medel medicamento/remedio febrifuge/antifebril/antipyretic/refrigerante, febrifugo, antipyretico, refrigerante, refrigerativo temperaturreglering :regulation thermic, thermoregulation temperaturskillnad :differentia de temperatura temperaturstegring :augmento del temperatura temperatursänkning :abassamento del temperatura temperaturvariation :variation/fluctuation de temperatura temperaturväxling :cambio/cambiamento del temperatura temperaturändring :cambio/cambiamento del temperatura temperaturökning :augmento del temperatura temperera :temperar; :(dämpa) moderar, (at)temperar, adulcar, attenuar, mitigar; :den ~de zonen le zona temperate temperering :temperation; :(dämpning) temperation, moderation, mitigation tempo :(hastighet) rhythmo, tempo it; :mus tempo; :öka ~t augmentar le rhythmo tempoarbete :fabrication/production serial/in serie tempobeteckning :mus indication de tempo it tempolopp :sport cursa/etape fr etap contra le horologio temporal :språk temporal temporär :temporari, provisori, provisional tempoväxling :mus cambio/cambiamento de tempo tempus :språk tempore tempusböjning :språk declination temporal/del tempore tempusväxling :språk cambio/cambiamento de tempore ten :virga tenacitet :tenacitate tendens :tendentia, trend eng, inclination tendensfilm :film de these/thesis tendensiös :se tendentiös tendenskonst :arte a/de these/thesis tendensroman :roman(ce) a/de these/thesis tendentiös|tendensiös :(el. tendensiös) tendentiose tender :järnv, sjö tender eng tendö tendera :tender (a) tenderlok :locomotiva tender eng tendö tendinit :med tendinitis tendovaginit :med tendovaginitis tenersax|tenorsaxofon :(el. tenorsaxofon) mus saxophono tenor tenn :stanno; :som avser ~ stannic tennbroderi :broderia de (filo de) stanno tennbägare :cuppa de stanno tennfat :platto de stanno tennfolie :folio de stanno tenngjutare :funditor de stanno, stannero tenngjuteri :funderia de stanno tenngruva :mina de stanno tennhalt :percentage -ad3e de stanno tennhaltig :stannifere tennis :sport tennis eng; :spela ~ jocar al tennis tennisarm|tennisarmbåge :(el. tennisarmbåge) med cubito de tennis eng, epicondylitis tennisbana :pista/corte/campo/terreno de tennis eng tennisboll :balla de tennis eng tennisklubb :club eng klab de tennis eng tennismatch :partita/match eng mætsh de tennis eng tennisnät :rete de tennis eng tennisplan :pista/corte/campo/terreno de tennis eng tennisproffs :professional de tennis eng tennisracket :rachetta de tennis eng tennissko :calceo/scarpa de tennis eng tennisspelare :jocator de tennis eng tennisstadion :stadio de tennis eng tenniströja :camisa de tennis eng, tennisshirt eng tenisshö:t tennistävling :match eng mætsh de tennis eng tennlegering :alligato de stanno, peltro tennlödning :soldatura de stanno tennmalm :mineral de stanno tennoxid :miner cassiterite tennpest :maladia del stanno tennsoldat :soldato de stanno tennstake :candeliera/candeliero de stanno tennsten :miner cassiterite tennstop :bicario de stanno tenntrådsbroderi :broderia de filo de stanno tenor :mus tenor tenoraria :mus aria de tenor tenorbaryton :mus barytono tenor tenorist :mus saxophonista tenor tenorsaxofonist :mus saxophonista tenor tenorsolo :mus solo de tenor tenorstämma :mus (voce de) tenor tenosynovit :med tenosynovitis tenotomi :med tenotomia tensid :kem composito organic que diminue le tension superfical de liquidos tension :tension tensor :mat tensor tenta :I s examine preliminar/partial II v facer un examine partial tentakel :zool tentaculo tentamen :examine preliminar/partial tentamensbok :libretto (pro registration) de examines preliminar/partial tentamensläsa :studiar/preparar se a un examine preliminar/partial tentamensperiod :periodo del examines preliminar/partial tentamensskräck :pavor de un examine preliminar/partial tentand :candidato durante un examine preliminar/partial tentativ :tentative tentator :interrogator durante un examine preliminar/partial tentera :(prövas i tentamen) facer un examine preliminar/partial; :(förrätta tentamen) interrogar durante un examine preliminar/partial teobromin :kem theobromina teocentrisk :rel theocentric teodicé|teodice :fil, rel theodicea teodolit :theodolite; :som avser ~ theodolitic Teodora :Theodora Teodosius :se Theodosius teofani :rel theophania teofyllin :kem theophyllina; :som avser ~ theophyllinic teogoni :rel theogonia teogonisk :rel theogonic teokrat :pol theocrate teokrati :pol theocratia teokratisk :pol theocratic teolog :theologo teologi :theologia; :professor i ~ professor de theologia; :~e doktor doctor de/in theologia; :~e kandidat doctorando de/in theologia teologisk :theologic teologistuderande :studente/studiante theologic/de theologia teorem :mat theorema teoretiker :theoretico, theorista teoretisera :theorisar, specular teoretisk :theoretic, theoric; :~ fysik/kemi physica/chimia theoric teori :theoria; :i ~n in theoria, theoricamente; :~ och praktik theoria e practica; :tillämpa en ~ applicar un theoria; :uppställa/utarbeta en ~ formular/elaborar un theoria teoribygge :creation/formulation/elaboration de theorias/de un theoria teoriundervisning :inseniamento theoric/de theoria teosof :theosopho teosofi :theosophia teosofisk :theosophic, theosophe teplantage :plantation de the tepåse :sacchetto de the tequila :kul tequila sp terapeut :therapeuta terapeutisk :therapeutic terapi :therapia, therapeutica; :gå i ~ sequer un psychotherapia teratologi :bot, zool, med teratologia; :specisalist på ~ teratologista, teratologo teratologisk :bot, zool, med teratologic terawatt :el terawatt terawattimme :el hora terawatt terbium :kem terbium terebint :(terpentinträd) bot terebintho; :som avser ~ terebinthin term :termino; :i ~ av in terminos de termer :hist pl thermas, banios thermal termförteckning :nomenclatura; :upprätta en ~ nomenclar; :upprättare av ~ nomenclator termik :meteor ascendentia thermic termin :(period) termino, periodo; :(del av skolår) semestre, trimestre; :ekon (på kontrakt) termino terminal :I s terminal; :data terminal II adj terminal, final terminaloperatör :data operator de terminal terminalvård :med cura (del phase) terminal terminlig :ekon a terminos terminolog :terminologo, terminologista terminologi :terminologia terminologisk :terminologic terminsaffär :ekon operation/transaction a termino terminsavgift :costos pl de schola/de scholaritate terminsbetyg :reporto semestral terminshandel :ekon mercato a termino terminsmarknad :ekon mercato a termino terminsvis :ekon a terminos termisk :thermic, thermal termit :I zool termite, formica blanc II miner thermite termitbo :termitiera termitstack :termitiera termitsvetsning :soldatura al thermite termobyxor :pantalones de un stoffa legier -d3- e isolante/isolator termodynamik :thermodynamica termodynamisk :thermodynamic termoelektricitet :thermoelectricitate termoelektrisk :thermoelectric termoelement :thermocopula, copula thermoelectric termofil :bot, zool thermophile termograf :thermographo termografi :thermographia termografisk :thermographic termogram :thermogramma termohygrograf :thermohygrographo termokemi :thermochimia termokemisk :thermochimic termometer :thermometro termometerskala :scala thermometric termonukleär :thermonuclear; :~ reaktion reaction thermonuclear termoplast :thermoplastico termoplasticitet :thermoplasticitate termoplastisk :thermoplastic termoregulator :thermoregulator termos :thermos® eng Tö:mös termosflaska :bottilia thermos® eng Tö:mös/isolante termostapel :el pila thermoelectric termostat :thermostato; :reglera med ~ thermostatar termostatisk :thermostatic termostatmetall :bimetallo tern :(i lotteri) terno teros :bot rosa de the terpen :kem terpene terpentin :terebinthina; :behandla med ~ terebinthinar; :som avser ~ terebinthin terpentinolja :essentia de terebinthina terpentinträd :(terebint) bot terebintho terra firma|terra|firma :terra firme, terra firma lat terra incognita|terra|incognita :terra incognite, terra incognita lat terrakotta :terra cocte, terracotta it terrakottafärgad :de color de terra cocte/de terracotta it terrakottakruka :urceo de terra cocte/de terracotta it terrarium :terrario terrass :terrassa terrassera :formar in terrassas terrassformig :in terrassa(s) terrassland :pais de terrassas terrassodling :cultura in terrassas terrassvis :in forma de terrassa(s) terrester :terrestre terrestrisk :terrestre terrier :zool terrier eng teriö terrin :(serveringsskål) terrina; :(soppskål) suppiera territorial :territorial territorialgräns :limite de aquas territorial territorialvatten :aquas territorial territoriell :territorial territorium :territorio terror :terror terroraktion :action/operation terrorista terrorbalans :balancia de terror terrordåd :acto de terrorismo terrorisera :terrorisar, intimidar terrorisering :terrorisation, intimidation terrorism :terrorismo terrorist :terrorista terroristattentat :attentato terrorista/de terroristas terroristgrupp :gruppo terrorista/de terroristas terroristisk :terrorista terroristorganisation :organisation terrorista/de terroristas terrormetod :methodo terrorista terräng :terreno, campo, area; :förlora ~ perder terreno; :oländig ~ terreno impracticabile; :sondera ~en recognoscer le terreno; :stenig ~ saxeto; :vinna ~ ganiar terreno terrängbana :sport circuito/percurso de un cyclocross/motocross terrängbeskrivande :topographic terrängbeskrivare :topographo terrängbeskrivning :description del terreno, topographia terrängbil :landrover eng lændrouvö terrängförhållanden :conditiones del terreno terrängförlust :perdita territorial/de terreno terrängkörning :sport (med cykel) cyclocross; :(med motorcykel) motocross terränglöpning :sport cursa campestre, cross-country eng kråskantri terrängritt :sport cavalcada/equitation campestre terrängskida :ski pro curso in terreno terrängvagn :landrover eng lændrouvö terrängvinst :ganio territorial, terreno ganiate ters :mus tertia; :sport tertia, tertie position; :liten/stor ~ mus tertia minor/major; :~en kul (tredje supen) le tertie vitro tersackord :mus accordo de tertia tersett :se terzett tersgard :sport tertie position, tertia tertium non datur|tertium|non|datur :tertium non datur lat tertiär :I adj tertiari II s geol era/periodo tertiari/neozoic, tertiario, neozoico tertiärperioden :geol le periodo tertiari/neozoic, le tertiario, le neozoico tertiärstadium :med stadio tertiari tertiärsystemet :geol le sedimentos total del tertiario tertiärtiden :geol le era tertiari, le tertiario, le neozoico terylen :text terylene® terzett|tersett :(el. tersett) mus terzetto it -ts- terzin :litt terza rima it -ts- tes :these, thesis; :som avser ~ thetic tesalong :salon/casa de the, tearoom eng ti:rum tesaurera :thesaurisar tesaurering :thesaurisation tesaurus :språk thesauro teservis :servicio a/de the tesil :colatorio a/de the tesked :coclear a/de the teskörd :recolta de the tesla :el tesla teslaström :el currente tesla test :I test eng, proba, prova, essayo II (av hår) pecietta recte (de capillos) testa :testar, facer un test eng, submitter a un test, probar, provar, essayar testamentarisk :testamentari testamente :testamento; :Gamla ~t bibl le Ancian/Vetule/Vetere/Antique Testamento; :inbördes ~ testamento reciproc; :komma ihåg någon i sitt ~ mitter/poner un persona in su testamento; :Nya ~t le Nove Testamento; :ogiltigförklara ett ~ cassar un testamento; :skriva/upprätta sitt ~ facer su testamento, testar; :utan att ha upprättat ~ jur intestate; :återkalla ett ~ revocar un testamento testamentera :testamentar; :~ bort legar per testamento testamentlig :testamentari testamentsarvinge :jur hereditario testamentari testamentsexekutor :jur executor testamentari testamentsgivare :jur testator testamentstagare :jur hereditario testamentari testamentsupprättare :jur testator testare :essayator, probator testator :jur testator testbana :pista/percurso/circuito de essayo/de test eng testbild :TV imagine de test eng testcykel :home-trainer eng houmtreinö testflygare :pilota probator/essayator/de essayo/de test eng testikel :anat testiculo, teste, colion testikelinflammation :med orchitis testikelpung :anat scroto testimonium :testimonial, attestation, certificato testmetod :methodo de test eng teston :num hist teston testosteron :fysiol testosterone testpilot :pilota probator/essayator/de essayo/de test eng testresutat :resultato de test eng testvärde :valor de test eng tetani :med tetania tetanus :med tetano tetanusbakterie :med bacterio tetanic/de tetano tetra :1 zool tetra 2 (tetraedisk förpackning) carton tetrahedric, Tetra® tetracyklin :kem tetracyclina tetraeder :mat tetrahedro tetraedrisk :mat tetrahedric tetragon :mat tetragono tetragonal :mat teragone, tetragonal tetrakord :mus tetrachordo tetralogi :litt tetralogia tetraploid :biol tetraploide tetrapod :zool tetrapodo tetrark :hist tetrarcha; :~s härskarområde/regeringsperiod/ämbete tetrarchato tetrastyl :I s arkit tetrastylo II adj arkit tetrastyle teuton :hist teutono teutonisk :hist teutonic, teutone tevagn :tabula (de the) rolante, carretto de the tevatten :aqua pro le the teve :(apparat) tv, TV, apparato televisive/de television, television, televisor; :(medium) tv, TV, television; :för sammansättningar se TV text :texto; :gå vidare i ~en fig continuar; :lägga ut ~en fig explicar in detalio, dar un explication/explanation detaliate texta :(skriva med tryckbokstäver) scriber a litteras de imprimeria; :(pränta) calligraphiar; :(tala tydligt) articular; :~ en film subtitular un film textanalys :analyse/analysis textual/de textos textare :calligrapho textbehandlare :data computator/computer eng kömpjutö de tractamento de textos, word processor eng pråsesö textbehandling :data tractamento de textos textbok :libro de (curte) textos selecte textbubbla :ballon, globo textförfalskning :falsification/adulteration de un texto/del texto textförfattare :scriptor de textos; :(till sånger) scriptor de cantos; :(till opera) librettista; :(till film) scenarista; :(till annonser) copywriter eng kåpiraitö textförklaring :commentario/explication de texto; :bibl exegese, exegesis textil :I adj textile II s textile textilarbetare :obrero/laborator/travaliator textile textilfabrik :fabrica textile textilfiber :(fibra) textile textilier :textiles textilindustri :industria textile textilkonst :(vävkonst) arte de texer textilprodukt :(producto) textile textilvara :textile textilväxt :bot planta textile textkritik :critica textual/del textos textlig :textual texträttelse :correction/emendation textual/del texto textsida :pagina de texto texttelefon :telephono providite de texto textteve :teletext eng texttolkning :interpretation textual/de un texto/del texto texttrogen :fidel, litteral textur :textura texturera :texturar teärenpris :bot veronica officinal thai :thai(landese) Thailand :Thailandia thailändare :thai(landese) thailändsk :thai(landese) thailändska :1 språk (lingua) thai(landese) 2 (kvinna) thailandesa, (femina) thai(landese) thaisiden :text seta thai(landese) thaispråk :linguas thai(landese) thanatos :thanatos grek Thebe|Tebe :(el. Tebe) Thebas Themsen :le Thamese Theodosius|Teodosius :(el. Teodosius) Theodosio Thermopyle :Thermopylas thespiskärra :carro de Thespis; :fig compania theatral ambulante Thessalien :Thessalia thessalier :habitante de Thessalia thessalisk :thessalic thinner :thinner eng Tinö thorax :anat thorace thoraxkirurgi :chirurgia thoracic/del thorace thriller :thriller eng Trilö thymus|tymus :(el. tymus) anat thymo thyroxin :biokem thyroxina thyrsosstav :myt thyrso Thüringen|Thuringen :Thuringia; :från ~ thuringian; :invånare i ~ thuringiano tia :(siffra) (le) cifra/numero dece; :(nummer) (le) numero dece; :num (pecia de) dece coronas tiamin :biokem tiamina tiara :tiara, corona papal/pontifical, triple corona tibast :bot daphne Tibern :le Tibere; :som abser ~ tiberin Tibet :Tibet tibetan :tibetano tibetansk :tibetan tibetanska :1 språk tibetano 2 (kvinna) tibetana tic :med tic fr, movimento convulsive habitual tick :I s tic II interj tic! tick-tack|tick|tack :~! tic tac! ticka :I v facer tic tac, tictacar II s bot polyporo; :får~ albatrello ovin; :tickor bot (familj) polyporaceas tickning :tic tac tid :tempore, hora; :(epok) tempore, epocha, era, periodo; :det tar sin ~ isto require su tempore; :en produkt av sin ~ un producto de su tempore; :få ~ att haber tempore pro; :få ~en att gå passar le tempore; :följa med sin ~ esser al currente (del tempore); :för någon ~ sedan pauc/poc tempore retro; :fördriva ~en occider/facer passar le tempore; :försöka vinna ~ temporisar; :glömma bort ~en oblidar le hora; :ha gott om ~ haber satis/sufficiente/bastante tempore; :hala ut på ~en retardar, prolongar, obstruer, differer, relentar; :hela ~en tote le tempore; :i (god) ~ a tempore, de bon hora; :i sinom ~ a tempore debite; :kasta bort ~ perder tempore; :kommer ~ kommer råd le tempore porta consilio; :kräva mycket ~ consumer/occupar multe tempore; :på exakt ~ al hora juste; :på obegränsad ~ a tempore illimitate; på sista ~en ultimemente, recentemente; :se ~en an temporisar; :slösa bort ~ perder tempore; :svåra ~er tempores difficile; :ta ~ på sport chronometrar; :~en är mogen il es le momento propitie; :~ens tand le injuria del tempore; :~erna har ändrats le tempores ha cambiate; :~s nog a tempore; :under lång ~ durante multe tempore; :under ~en intertanto, interea, interim, interdum; :vara en kort ~ durar pauc/poc tempore; :vara ett barn av sin ~ esser filio de su epocha; :vid avtalad ~ al hora convenite; :vid rätt ~ al hora juste; :vid samma ~ al mesme hora; :vinna ~ ganiar tempore tiddelning :data partition del tempore, utilisation compartite tidebok :(bönbok) libro de horas; :(krönika) chronica tidebön :rel horas canonic tidegärd :rel horas canonic tidelag :sodomia tidender :hist notitias, novas tideräkning :calendario, chronologia; :gregoriansk/kristen/judisk/juliansk/muhammedansk ~ calendario gregorian/christian/israelita/julian/musulman tidevarv :era, epocha, periodo, etate, evo tidfästa :datar tidfästning :datation tidgivning :indication del tempore/del hora tidig :(som infaller i början av en tidsperiod) matutin(al), matinal; :(tidigare än väntat) precoce, prematur tidigare :I adj precedente, anterior, antecedente, passate, prior; :(förra) previe, ancian, ex-; :~ tillvaro preexistentia; :~ utgåva edition anterior II adv plus tosto, previemente, anteriormente, avante, ante, antea, olim tidigaredatera :antedatar tidigarelägga :anticipar tidigareläggning :anticipation tidigmedeltida :del prime/alte medievo tidigt :adv tosto, de bon hora; :~ utvecklad precoce tidkontroll :controlo de presentia tidkontrollur :apparato de presentia tidkort :carta de (un apparato de) presentia tidlås :serratura a tempore tidlön :salario al tempore tidlös :intemporal tidlösa :bot colchico autumnal tidlöshet :intemporalitate tidmätare :chronometro, horologio de precision tidmätning :chronometrage -ad3e, chronometration, chronometria tidning :jornal, quotidiano, gazetta; :Tidningarnas Telegrambyrå le Agentia de Pressa Svedese tidningsanka :nova/notitia false tidningsannons :annuncio de jornal tidningsartikel :articulo de jornal tidningsbilaga :supplemento de un/del jornal tidningsbud :repartitor/livrator/portator de jornales tidningsdöd :discontinuation fortiate de un jornal tidningsfolk :jornalistas tidningsförsäljare :venditor/mercante de jornales tidningskampanj :campania de pressa tidningskiosk :kiosque fr kiåsk/stand eng stænd de jornales tidningsklipp :retalio de jornal/de pressa tidningskorrespondent :correspondente de pressa tidningskrönika :chronica tidningskung :magnate del pressa tidningsledare :articulo de fundo/de testa, editorial tidningslägg :collection de jornales tidningsläsare :lector de jornales tidningsmagnat :magnate del pressa tidningsman :jornalista, publicista, articulista tidningsmannaverksamhet :jornalismo, publication tidningsnotis :curte nova/notitia de jornal tidningspapper :papiro a/de jornales tidningsprenumeration :abonamento de un jornal tidningsrubrik :titulo de jornal tidningsskribent :gazettero tidningsskriveri :jornalismo tidningsspalt :columna de jornal tidningsstil :språk stilo jornalistic/de jornal tidningsställ :porta-jornales tidningsstånd :stand eng stænd de jornales tidningstryckeri :imprimeria de jornales tidningsurklipp :retalio de jornal/de pressa tidningsutgivare :editor de jornal(es) tidningsväsen :jornalismo, publication tidpunkt :hora, momento, tempore; :avvakta rätt ~ attender le bon momento/le momento opportun; :vid denna ~ a iste tempore/momento; :vid fel ~ a contratempore; :vid överenskommen ~ al hora convenite tidrymd|tidsrymd :(el. tidsrymd) spatio/lapso de termino, periodo tidräkning :calendario, chronologia tidsadverb :språk adverbio temporal/de tempore tidsadverbial :språk complemento adverbial de tempore tidsanda :spirito del epocha/del tempore tidsangivelse :indication del tempore/del hora tidsatmosfär :atmosphera del epocha/del tempore tidsavsnitt :epocha, periodo, era, etate, evo, phase tidsavstånd :spatio/lapso de termino, periodo tidsaxel :scala del tempore tidsbefrakta :sjö affretar a tempore tidsbefraktning :sjö affretamento a tempore tidsbegrepp :senso del tempore tidsbegränsa :prefinir tidsbegränsad :temporanee tidsbegränsning :limitation de tempore tidsberäkning :chronologia tidsbesparande :que sparnia/economisa tempore tidsbesparing :sparnio/economia de tempore tidsbeställning :reservation de un hora tidsbestämd :limitate tidsbestämma :datar tidsbestämning :datation tidsbetonad :characteristic/typic de su tempore tidsbild :imagine de un era/de un epocha/del era/del epocha tidsbrist :manco/mancantia de tempore tidsbunden :indissociabile de su tempore tidsdokument :documento (de interesse) historic, documento de un periodo tidsenhet :unitate de tempore tidsenlig :(modern) moderne; :(typisk för en viss tidsperiod) typic de su tempore tidsepok :epocha, periodo de tempore tidsfaktor :factor tempore tidsform :språk tempore tidsfrist :termino tidsfråga :question de tempore tidsföljd :ordine chronologic, chronologia; :ordna i ~ chronologisar tidsfördriv :passa-tempore, divertimento tidsförhållanden :circumstantias currente/de tempore/del epocha tidsförlust :dispendio/perdita de tempore tidsförväxling :anachronismo tidsgräns :ultime limite, limite/limitation de tempore; :sätta en ~ prefinir tidsindelning :division chronologic tidsinställd :~ bomb bomba retardate/a retardamento/a horologieria/a tempore/de tempore, bomba a effecto retardate tidsintervall :intervallo de tempore tidskrift :publication periodic, periodico, revista, magazin, magazine eng mægözi:n; :prenumerera på en ~ abonar se a un revista tidskriftsartikel :articulo de revista tidskrävande :que prende/require multe tempore tidslig :temporal; :astron horari tidsmarginal :margine de tempore tidsmedveten :qui se interessa del contemporaneitate tidsmässig :temporal tidsnöd :manco/mancantia de tempore tidsordning :ordine chronologic tidsperiod :periodo de tempore tidsperspektiv :perspectiva de tempore tidspillan :se tidsspillan tidsplan :(tidsschema) horario, empleo/planification del tempore; :romanen utspelar sig på olika ~ le roman(ce) ha loco durante tempores diverse tidsplanering :planification del tempore tidspress :pression de tempore tidsram :ultime limite, limite/limitation de tempore; :sätta en ~ prefinir tidsrymd :se tidrymd tidsschema :horario, empleo/planification del tempore tidssignal :signal horari/de tempore tidsskala :scala de tempore tidsskede :epocha, era, periodo tidsskillnad :differentia de(l) tempore tidsskäl :av ~ pro ration(es) de tempore tidsspegel :reflexion/reflexo de un epocha, imagine del tempore tidsspillan|tidspillan :(el. tidspillan) dispendio/perdita de tempore tidsstudie :studio del tempore necessari pro diverse momentos de labor tidsstudieman :persona qui face studios professional del tempore necessari pro diverse momentos de labor tidstecken :signo del tempore, symptoma del epocha tidstrogen :que da un imagine fidel de un era/de un epocha tidstypisk :characteristic/typic de su tempore tidsuppfattning :senso del tempore tidsutdräkt :dispendio/perdita de tempore tidsvinst :ganio de tempore tidszon :zona horari/de tempore tidsålder :epocha, era, etate, evo, periodo tidsåtgång :consumo/consumption de tempore tidsödande :que prende multe tempore tidsöverdrag :plus tempore que planate tidtabell :horario, itinerario, tabella de communication tidtagare :chronometrator, chronometrista tidtagarur :chronometro, horologio de precision tidtagning :chronometrage -ad3e, chronometria tidur :chronometro de cocina tidvatten :marea, fluxo tidvattenmätare :mareographo tidvattensvåg :marea tidvis :de tempore in tempore, periodicamente; :som inträffar ~ periodic tie :se tio tie-break|tie|break :sport tie-break eng taibreik Tierra del Fuego|Tierra|del|Fuego :Terra del Foco tiga :tacer; :den som tiger samtycker qui tacet consentit lat; :tig! silentio!; :~ ihjäl tacer, silentiar, facer/guardar le silentio super tigare :persona silente/taciturne; :Vilhelm Tigaren Guilhelmo le Taciturno tiger :zool tigre tigerbur :cavia a/pro tigre(s) tigerfäll :pelle/corio de tigre tigerhaj :zool squalo tigre, galeocerdo tigerhjärta :corde de tigre; :klen tröst för ett ~ fig magre/povre/triste consolation tigerhona :tigressa tigerkaka :kul cake eng keik marmorate tigerlilja :bot lilio lancifolie/tigrate tigerrandig :tigrate tigerskinn :pelle/corio de tigre tigersprång :salto felin/de tigre tigerstrimmig :tigrate tigeröga :miner oculo de tigre tigga :mendicar, peter almosna; :~ och be fig supplicar tiggarbrev :lettera/littera mendicante/de mendication/petente pecunia, supplica tiggare :mendico, mendicante tiggarmunk :monacho/fratre mendicante tiggarorden :ordine mendicante tiggarpåse :sacco de mendico/de mendicante tiggarstav :baston de mendico/de mendicante tiggeri :mendication tight :se tajt tights :se tajts tigrerad :tigrate tigrinna :tigressa tik :cana; :~ som löper cana in calor tilde :språk tilde sp tilja :planca de solo; :teat scena till :I prep a, in, verso, usque (a), pro, destinate a; :döma ~ döden condemnar/sententiar a morte; :en källa ~ glädje un fonte de joia/de gaudio; :en vän ~ mig un de mi amicos; :falla ~ marken cader al terra; :finns det något brev ~ mig? ha il un lettera/littera pro me?; :från dag ~ dag de die/jorno in die/jorno; :ha ~ funktion haber como function; :komma ~ ett resultat obtener un resultato; :komma ~ makten acceder al poter; :nyckeln ~ rummet le clave del camera; :~ höger a(l) dext(e)ra; ~ min fördel a/in mi favor; :~ sin stora förvåning a su grande surprisa; :~ sommaren iste estate, le estate veniente; :stå ~ tjänst esser a(l) disposition; :ta ~ orda prender le parola; :~ fots a pede; :~ och med mesmo; :~ svar på como/in responsa a; :~ varje pris costa lo que costa; :~ vänster a leva, a(l) sinistra; :åt stan ~ verso le urbe; :ända ~ usque (a) II adv de plus, ancora, altere; :en kopp ~ un altere tassa; :en gång ~ un altere vice, ancora un vice, bis!; :hjälpa ~ adjutar, adjuvar, assister, auxiliar; :känna ~ cognoscer; :rycka ~ supersaltar; :vara ~ exister, esser till buds|buds|tilbuds :(el. tilbuds) stå ~ esser disponibile till dels|dels|tilldels :(el. tilldels) partialmente till dess|dess :I adv usque a ille momento II konj usque a till finnandes|finnandes|tillfinnandes :(el. tillfinnandes) vara ~ esser trovabile till fullo|fullo|tillfullo :(el. tillfullo) completemente, integremente, totalmente till fånga|fånga|tillfånga :(el. tillfånga) captive; :ta ~ facer prisionero, arrestar, apprehender, captivar, capturar till godo|godo|tillgodo :(el. tillgodo) credito, saldo positive; :göra sig ~ regalar se con; :ha ~ haber in credito; :hålla ~ med esser satisfacte de; :räkna sig ~ creditar se de till handa|handa|tillhanda :(el. tillhanda) a disposition; :(på brev) in manos; :gå ~ adjutar, assister till hands|hands|tillhands :(el. tillhands) vara ~ esser presente/disponibile till känna|känna|tillkänna :(el. tillkänna) ge sig ~ facer se note; :ge sitt missnöje ~ significar/manifestar/exponer/revelar/facer cognoscer su discontent(ament)o till mötes|mötes|tillmötes :(el. tillmötes) gå någon ~ ir al incontro de un persona; :fig facer un concession a un persona till pass|pass|tillpass :(el. tillpass) komma väl ~ esser utile, servir; :känna sig väl ~ sentir se ben till reds|reds|tillreds :(el. tillreds) preste, preparate, disposite till rätta|rätta|tillrätta :(el. tillrätta) a su placia; :komma ~ esser retrovate; :komma ~ med något manear/superar/vincer un cosa; :lägga ~ poner/mitter in ordine; :(klarlägga) clarificar, explanar, explicar, elucidar, precisar; :(förenkla) simplificar; :skaffa ~ (re)trovar; :ställa ~ mitter al ordine; :sätta sig ~ seder se, installar se; :tala ~ facer prender ration; :visa ~ guidar till sinnes|sinnes :mentalmente till sist|sist :finalmente, al fin till spillo|spillo|tillspillo :(el. tillspillo) ge ~ abandonar, sacrificar; :gå ~ esser perdite till synes|synes|tillsynes :(el. tillsynes) apparentemente till vara|vara|tillvara :(el. tillvara) ta sig ~ prender attention, preservar se; :ta ~ (ta hand om) occupar se de, prender cura de; :(behålla) (con)servar, mantener, retener; :(använda) utilisar, facer uso de, profitar; :ta ~ på tiden facer uso del/utilisar le tempore till viljes|viljes|tillviljes :(el. tillviljes) göra någon ~ contentar un persona, complacer a un persona, obtemperar/satisfacer al desiro(s) de un persona till väga|väga|tillväga :(el. tillväga) gå ~ ager, operar, proceder till ända|ända|tillända :(el. tillända) gå ~ finir; :vara ~ esser finite till äventyrs|äventyrs|tilläventyrs :(el. tilläventyrs) eventualmente, forsan, possibilemente till övers|övers|tillövers :(el. tillövers) in plus, restante; :ha ~ haber troppo, haber un surplus fr syrply; :inte ha mycket ~ för fig non amar multo tillaga :preparar, apprestar; :kul preparar, apprestar, cocer, cocinar, confectionar tillagd :(bifogad) juncte tillagning :preparation, appresto; :kul preparation, confection, coction tillbaka :retro, a retro, de retorno, re-; :blicka ~ reguardar (a) retro, respicer; :dra ~ retirar, retraher; :dra sig ~ retirar se, retraher se; :driva ~ repulsar, repeller, facer recular; :få ~ recovrar, recuperar, rehaber, reganiar; :ge ~ retornar; :gå ~ retrogradar, recular, retroceder; :(i utveckling) regreder, regressar; :(återvända) retornar; :(ha sitt ursprung i) haber su origine in; :kalla ~ revocar; :sedan tre år ~ desde tres annos; :slå ~ rebatter, colpar a retro/a su vice; :(avvärja) repeller, repulsar, parar; :fig referer (a), facer referentia (a); :stå ~ för esser inferior a; :ta ~ reprender; :~! a retro!; :~ till avsändaren retorno al expeditor; :vara ~ igen esser de retorno; :vända ~ retornar tillbakabildad :biol regressive tillbakabildning :bot, med involution tillbakablick :vista/reguardo retrospective, retrospectiva, retrospection, retrospecto tillbakablickande :retrospective tillbakaböjd :reflexe tillbakaböjning :retroflexion tillbakadragande :retiro, retiramento; :mil replicamento, retiro, retiramento, retraite fr röträ:t tillbakadragen :retirate, solitari, isolate, recluse; :leva ett tillbakadraget liv menar un vita retirate tillbakadragenhet :vita retirate/solitari, solitude, isolamento, insulamento tillbakadragning :retiro, retiramento; :mil replicamento, retiro, retiramento, retraite fr röträ:t tillbakadriva :repeller, repulsar tillbakadrivning :repulsa, repulsion tillbakagående :retrograde, regressive tillbakagång :reculamento, declino, re(tro)gression; :ekon recesso tillbakahållen :retenite tillbakakalla :facer revenir tillbakakammad :pectinate a retro tillbakakasta :reflecter, reverberar, repercuter, rejectar tillbakakastande :reflexive tillbakakommen :revenite, retornate tillbakakomst :retorno tillbakalagd :remittite, replaciate tillbakalutad :appoiate a retro tillbakamarsch :mil contramarcha -sh-, retiro, retiramento, replicamento tillbakariktad :retrograde tillbakaryckning :mil retraite fr röträ:t, recesso tillbakaryggande :retrograde tillbakasatt :negligite, non observate tillbakasatthet :negligentia, inobservantia, inobservation tillbakaskådande :retrospective tillbakaslagen :rebattite tillbakastötning :repulsion tillbakastött :repellite, repulsate tillbakatagen :reprendite tillbakaträdande :recession, recesso, resignation, retiro tillbakatåg :mil retraite fr röträ:t, recesso tillbakavisa :(de)negar, dismentir, renegar, refutar tillbakavisande :(de)negation, refutation tillbakavridning :retorsion tillbe|tillbedja :(el. tillbedja) adorar, venerar, idolatrar, coler tillbedjan :adoration, culto, veneration tillbedjansvärd :digne de adoration, adorabile tillbedjare :adorator; :(avgudadyrkare) idolatra tillbehör :accessorios tillbereda :preparar, apprestar; :kul preparar, apprestar, cocer, cocinar, confectionar tillberedning :preparation, appresto; :kul preparation, coction, confection tillblandad :mixte tillblandning :mixtura tillblivelse :genese, genesis, origine, nascentia tillblivelsehistoria :historia del developpamento/disveloppamento, genese, genesis tillbommad :claudite/clause per/con pessulo tillbomning :clausura per/con pessulo tillbringa :passar; :~ sommaren passar le estate, estivar; :~ vintern passar le hiberno, hibernar tillbringare :potto, jarra tillbucklad :maltractate tillbuckling :maltractamento tillbud :accidente potential tillbyggnad :annexo tillbyta :~ sig obtener in troco tillbörlig :conveniente, decente, decorose, congrue, correcte tillbörlighet :convenientia, decentia tilldela :repartir, apportionar, assignar; :(förläna) (at)tribuer, assignar, impartir tilldelning :repartition, apportionamento, assignamento tilldra|tilldraga :(el. tilldraga) attraher; :~ sig (hända) evenir, advenir, occurrer, haber loco tilldragande :attractive, attrahente tilldragelse :even(imen)to, occurrentia tilldöma :adjudicar, assignar, (at)tribuer, accordar, impartir, conceder tilldömning :adjudication, assignation, attribution tillerkänna :accordar, assignar, (at)tribuer, adjudicar, conceder, impartir tillerkännande :attribution tillfalla :esser accordate/impartite tillfart :accesso, entrata, ingresso tillfartsväg :cammino/via de accesso/de entrata/de ingresso tillfasa :bisellar, secar/taliar obliquemente/in bisello, obliquar tillfasning :bisello tillflykt :refugio, recurso; :söka ~ cercar un refugio, refugiar se; :ta sin ~ till recurrer/refugiar se a tillflyktsort :(loco de) refugio, asylo, retir(ament)o, recesso, sanctuario tillflyta :affluer tillflöde :affluxo, affluentia, influxo tillfoga :1 (tillägga) adder, (ad)junger, subjunger, admiscer, apponer, appender, annexar, annecter, complementar 2 (vålla) causar, occasionar; :~ skada infliger tillfreds :contente (de), satisfacte (de) tillfredsställa :satisfacer, contentar; :~ sig själv masturbar tillfredsställande :satisfaciente, satisfactori, sufficiente tillfredsställd :satisfacte, saturate tillfredsställdhet :satisfaction, contentamento tillfredsställelse :satisfaction, contentamento tillfriskna :convalescer, recuperar se, recovrar le sanitate, meliorar se tillfrisknande :convalescentia tillfrusen :glaciate, congelate tillfråga :demandar tillfrågan :demanda tillfyllest|till fyllest|fyllest :(el. till fyllest) sufficientemente, (as)satis, bastante tillfälle :occasion, proposito; :(lägligt) momento favorabile, opportunitate; :för ~t pro tempore; :ge ~ till att dar occasion a, fornir le occasion de; :gripa ~t prender/sasir le occasion; :när det bjuds ett ~ quando le occasion se offere; :passa på ~t prender le occasion; :ta ~t i akt prender le occasion; :~t gör tjuven le occasion face le fur; :utnyttja ~t profitar del occasion; :vid första bästa ~ al prime occasion; :vid ~ quando se presenta/offere le occasion; :vid varje ~ in omne/tote occasion, a omne proposito tillfällesdikt :poema/poesia de circumstantia tillfällig :(kortvarig) provisori, provisional, temporari, transitori, interime; :(slumpartad) casual, fortuite, accidental, occasional, contingente tillfällighet :casualitate, contingentia, coincidentia, accidente, contingente; :av en ~ per pur hasardo/coincidentia tillfällighetsarbete :labor/travalio/empleo temporari tillfällighetsdikt :poema/poesia de circumstantia tillfälligtvis :casualmente, accidentalmente, fortuitemente, contingentemente, per hasardo/accidente tillfångata|tillfångataga :(el. tillfångataga) facer prisionero, arrestar, apprehender, captivar, capturar tillfångatagning :arrestation, captura tillföra :adducer, apportar, approvisionar tillförlit :confidentia, fiducia, credentia, fide, fidantia tillförlitlig :digne de fide/de fiducia/de confidentia, infallibile; :(om källa) credibile, veridic, digne de fide; :(om sak) secur, solide, authentic; :(om minne) fidel; :~ person persona de confidentia tillförlitlighet :credibilitate, infallibilitate, securitate, soliditate, authenticitate; :fidelitate tillförne :hist avante, antea, previemente tillförordna :substituer, suppler, reimplaciar tillförordnad :I adj temporari, reimplaciante, supplente, interime, interimari II s reimplaciante, supplente, suppletor, substituto tillförsel :transporto, approvisionamento tillförselväg :linea de approvisionamento tillförsikt :confidentia, fiducia, credentia, fide, fidantia; :ha ~ haber confidentia (de); :med ~ in confidentia tillförsäkra :assecurar, garantir, averar tillförsäkran :assecurantia, garantia tillge :pardonar, excusar, disculpar; :rel absolver, remitter, gratiar tillgift :pardono; :rel absolution, venia, remission, gratia tillgiven :affectionate, affectuose, devote (a), dedicate (a) tillgivenhet :affection tillgjord :affectate, artificial, facticie, manierate tillgjordhet :affectation, artificialitate, manierismo tillgodoföra :creditar, mitter in conto tillgodogöra :utilisar; :~ sig assimilar (se), impregnar se (de) tillgodohavande :credito, saldo positive tillgodokvitto :billet de credito tillgodoräkna :creditar, mitter in conto tillgodose :contentar, satisfacer; :~ sig provider se, fornir se, munir se, approvisionar se tillgodoseende :satisfaction, contentamento tillgodoskriva :creditar, mitter in conto tillgrepp :(stöld) furto; :(försnillning) malversation tillgripa :(stjäla) appropriar se, usurpar; :(snatta) furar; :(försnilla) malversar; :~ våld emplear fortia, fortiar, usar violentia, violentar; :~ åtgärder prender mesuras tillgänglig :accessibile, approchabile -sh-, disponibile, abordabile; :fig aperte, accostabile, receptive, pervie tillgänglighet :accessibilitate, disponibilitate tillgå :finnas att ~ esser accessibile tillgång :accesso, ingresso, entrata, adito; :ha ~ till haber accesso a; :~ar ekon fundos, capital disponibile, activo tillhandahålla :provider, fornir; :(saluföra) vender tillhandla :~ sig comprar tillhjälp :med ~ av con (le) adjuta/auxilio de tillhopa :(in)simul, conjunctemente, in total tillhuggen :taliate; :grovt ~ rusticate tillhygge :(objecto que servi de) arma tillhåll :domicilio, residentia tillhålla :(uppmana, tillsäga) admoner, admonestar tillhållare :(i lås) retentor tillhållning :retention tillhöra :(ap)pertiner (a) tillhörande :appertinente tillhörighet :(delaktighet) appertinentia; :(ägodel) proprietate, possession tillika :in plus, ultra illo, etiam, anque tillintetgjord :rupte, guastate, dispeciate, ruinate tillintetgöra :annihilar, destruer, (de)vastar, demolir, deler, desolar, reducer a/in pulvere, ruinar; :(utrota) exterminar, extinguer tillintetgörelse :annihilation, destruction, extermination, extinction tillit :confidentia, fiducia, credentia, fide, fidantia; :hysa ~ haber confidentia (de) tillitsfull :confidente tilljubla :acclamar tilljämna :applanar, applattar tilljämning :applanamento, applattamento tillkalla :(ad)vocar, facer venir tillklippa :taliar tillknycklad :corrugate, arrugate tillknyckling :corrugation tillknäppt :buttonate; :fig reservate tillknäppthet :character claudite/clause tillknölad :corrugate, arrugate tillkomma :(utgöra rättighet) competer; :(utgöra skyldighet) deber; :(utgöra tillägg) esser addite/un addition; :tillkomme Ditt rike! bibl veni Tu Regno! tillkommande :(framtid) futur; :(blivande make/maka) futuro/futura tillkomst :genese, genesis, nascentia, origine, origination, primordio tillkomsthistoria :historia del developpamento/disveloppamento, genese, genesis tillkoppla :attachar -sh-, (ac)copular tillkoppling :accopulamento tillkorka :corcar tillkortakommande :demerito tillkrånglad :complicate, complexe, intricate tillkrångling :complication, complexitate, intrico, intrication tillkvicknad :recuperate tillkämpa :~ sig obtener/acquirer per combatto/per le armas, conquirer tillkämpad :fig fortiate, artificial tillkännage :(meddela) notificar, promulgar, annunciar, declarar, avisar, proclamar, pronunciar, publicar, communicar, divulgar; :(avslöja) revelar; :(visa) manifestar, significar, facer saper, indicar, signalar tillkännagivande :notification, promulgation, annuncio, annunciation, aviso, declaration, proclamation, pronunciamento, publication, communication, divulgation; :(avslöjande) revelation tillmäle :parola injuriose, injuria, invectiva, insulto tillmäta :(tillskriva, tillerkänna) ascriber, (at)tribuer tillmätning :1 (uppmätning) me(n)suration 2 (tillerkännande) attribution tillmötesgå :facer un concession (a) tillmötesgående :I adj conciliante, accommodante, complacente II s concession, accommodation, complacentia tillnamnn :supernomine, nomine de familia; :(epitet) epitheto tillnyktra :disebriar, disinebriar tillnyktring :disebriamento tillnärmelsesvis :approximativemente, proxime a, in le proximitate de tillopp :(tillflöde) affluentia, affluxo, influxo; :(biflod) affluente; :(anströmning av folk) affluentia, concurso, fluxo tillpassa :(ad)aptar, appropriar, conformar, accommodar, adjustar tillpassning :adaptation, appropriation, accommodation, adjustamento tillplattad :applattate, applanate; :fig confuse, embarassate tillpluggad :munite de un tampon, tappate, corcate tillproppad :borrate, tappate, corcate tillra :stillar, guttar, cader in guttas; :(om tårar) fluer tillreda :preparar, apprestar; :kul preparar, apprestar, cocer, cocinar, confectionar tillredning :preparation, appresto; :kul preparation, confection, coction tillregla|tillrigla :(el. tillrigla) clauder per pessulo, pulsar le pessulo tillrinnande :affluente tillrinning :affluentia, affluxo, influxo tillrop :crito tillropa :~ någon interpellar un persona; :~ något till någon critar un cosa a un persona tillrufsad :discapillate tillryggalagd :~ sträcka percurso tillryggalägga :percurrer tillräcklig :satisfaciente, satisfactori, sufficiente; :vara ~ sufficer tillräcklighet :satisfaction, sufficientia tillräkna :ascriber/attribuer/imputar (un cosa a un persona); :~ någon hela äran dar tote le honor a un persona tillräknelig :responsabile; :psyk mentalmente san tillräknelighet :responsabilitate; :psyk sanitate mental tillrättakommen :retrovate tillrättalägga :rectificar, corriger; :(klargöra) clarificar, explanar, explicar, elucidar, precisar; :(förenkla) simplificar tillrättaläggande :rectification, correction; :(klargörande) clarification, explanation, explication, elucidation, precision tillrättavisa :reprimendar, reprehender, reprobar, dar un reprimenda, admoner, admonestar tillrättavisande :reprehensive tillrättavisning :reprimenda, reprehension, reprobation, admonition, admonestation tillråda :(re)commendar, consiliar, avisar, preconisar tillrådan :(re)commendation, preconisation tillrådlig :recommendabile, opportun, consiliabile, prudente tillrådlighet :opportunitate tills :I konj usque (a); :jag stannar ~ han kommer io resta usque ille veni(ra) II prep ~ nu usque nunc/ora/al presente; :~ vidare provisorimente, pro nunc/tempore, interim, interdum tills vidare|tills|vidare|tillsvidare :(el. tillsvidare) provisori, provisional, temporari, transitori tillsaluhålla :offerer pro vendita tillsammans :(in)simul, conjunctemente con, in collaboration con tillsammantagen :in total tillsats :addition, additivo, admixtion; :kul (av kryddor) condimento; :(i livsmedel) additivo tillsatsmedel|tillsatsämne :(el. tillsatsämne) additivo tillse :surveliar, controlar, guardar, inspectar; :(övervaka) vigilar super, supervisar, superintender tillseende :surveliantia, controlo, guarda, inspection; :(övervakning) supervision, superintendentia, vigilantia tillskansa :~ sig appropriar se, attribuer se; :(orättmätigt) usurpar tillskansande :appropriation; :(orättmätigt) appropriation abusive, usurpation tillskapa :crear, formar tillskifta :divider, distribuer, repartir, apportionar tillskiftning :distribution, repartition tillskjuta :(stänga till) tappar, clauder; :(bidra) dar, passar, quotisar se tillskott :contribution, apporto, quotisation, quota, participation, subvention, subsidio tillskriva :ascriber, attribuer, imputar; :~ en olycka dåligt väder imputar un accidente mal tempore; :~ någon övernaturliga krafter ascriber/attribuer poteres supernatural a un persona tillskruvad :vitate tillskrynklad :corrugate, arrugate tillskynda :(skynda till) accurrer; :(verka för) incoragiar -d3-, sporonar, stimular, excitar, exhortar, incitar, animar, convitar, impeller, instigar tillskyndan :(föranstaltande) incoragiamento -d3-, stimulo, excitamento, exhortation, incitation, incitamento, impulso, sporon, impulsion, instigation; :(initiativ) initiativa; :på ~ av al/per initiativa de tillskyndande :komma ~ venir accurrente, accurrer tillskyndare :initiator, introductor, inspirator, promotor tillskära :taliar tillskärare :taliator; :(av kläder) taliator, essayator tillslag :attacco impreviste policiari; :sport colpo tillsluta :clauder a/con clave, serrar tillslutning :clausura; :(anslutning) participation, contribution, association tillspetsa :acutiar, appunctar, acuminar; :fig aggravar, intensificar tillspetsning :acutiamento; :fig aggravation tillspilloge :abandonar, sacrificar tillspökad :bizarremente vestite tillströmning :affluentia, affluxo, influxo; :(av folk) affluentia, concurso, fluxo tillstukad :applattate, applanate; :fig confuse, embarassate tillstundande :proxime, imminente, que (se) approxima/approcha -sh- tillstymmelse :tracia, vestigio, vage indicio tillstyrd :bizarremente vestite tillstyrka :(re)commendar tillstyrkan :(re)commendation tillstyrkande :(re)commendation tillstyrkare :recommendator tillstädes :presente tillstädesvarande :presente tillstädja :permitter, admitter tillställa :(tillsända) inviar, remitter, transmitter, adressar tillställning :(bjudning) partita, festa; :(arrangemang) arrangiamento -d3-, evenimento, amusamento tillständig :conveniente, decente, decorose, congrue, correcte tillständighet :convenientia, decentia tillstå :confessar, admitter, conceder tillstådd :confesse tillstånd :(läge) stato, condition, position; :(dokument) licentia, concession, permisso; :(tillåtelse) permission, consentimento, assentimento, autorisation, acquiescentia; :bevilja ~ accordar/conceder un concession/un licentia, conceder, autorisar, licentiar; :få ~ obtener un autorisation; :förhärskande ~ prevalentia; :sakernas ~ le stato de cosas; :som kan beviljas ~ concessibile tillståndsbevis :licentia tillståndshavare :tenitor de un licentia, concessionario tillstökad :disordinate, farraginose tillstöta :(ansluta sig till) adherer a, affiliar se a/con; :(tillkomma) supervenir tillstötande :adjacente, contermine, vicinal; :~ sjukdom complication tillsvidareanställd :empleato provisional/temporari tillsvidareanställning :empleo provisional/temporari tillsvidareförordnande :empleo provisional/temporari tillsvidareöverenskommelse :appunctamento provisional/temporari tillsyn :controlo, guarda, inspection, vigilantia, supervision, superintendentia, surveliantia; :ha ~ över controlar, guardar, inspicer, exercer controlo super, surveliar, supervisar, superintender; :stå under ~ esser sub surveliantia/vigilantia/controlo/supervision tillsyningsman :guarda, guardator, guardiano, supervisor, superintendente, surveliante, surveliator tillsynslärare :professor surveliante tillsynsmyndighet :autoritate surveliante tillsäga :(tillrättavisa) reprimendar, reprehender, reprobar, admoner, dar un reprimenda, admonestar; :(uppmana) exhortar, injunger, interpeller tillsägelse :(tillrättavisning) reprimenda, reprehension, reprobation, admonition, admonestation; :uppmaning) exhortation, interpellation, injunction tillsända :inviar, expedir; :(pengar) remitter tillsändning :invio, expedition; :(av pengar) remissa tillsätta :(utnämna) nominar; :(besätta) occupar; :kem adder, miscer tillsättning :(utnämning) nomination; :(av tjänst) occupation; :kem addition, additivo, admixtion; :kul (av kryddor) condimento; :(i livsmedel) additivo tillsättningsförfarande :mesura de occupation tillta :augmentar, (ac)crescer, montar, amplificar; :(i styrka) intensificar se; :(i omfång) expander; :(bli värre) aggravar se tilltag :interprisa tilltagande :I adj crescente II s vara i ~ augmentar, (ac)crescer tilltagen :(beträknad) calculate; :väl ~ (rymlig) spatiose, grande, ample, large, capace, late tilltagsen :(driftig) initiative, interprendente, active; :(påflugen) importun, intruse; :~ person intruso tilltagsenhet :(driftighet) initinitiativa, interprisa; :(påflugenhet) importunitate, intrusion tilltal :(le) abordar, (le) accostar; :svara på ~ responder quando on es abordate/accostate/adressate tilltala :(rikta sig till) adressar se a, diriger le parola a, abordar, accostar; :(behaga) agradar a, placer a, esser al gusto de tilltalande :attrahente, attractive, sympathic tilltalsform :forma de adressar se tilltalsnamn :prenomine usual, nomine de baptismo tilltalsord :parola/forma de adressar se tilltalsskick :modo/forma de adressar se tilltotad :facite in haste/inhabilemente tilltrasslad :confuse, incoherente, imbroliate, disordinate, complicate tilltro :I s confidentia, fiducia, credentia, fide, fidantia; :hysa/sätta ~ till haber confidentia in; :vinna ~ esser credite II v ~ någon något creder un persona capace de un cosa tillträda :comenciar, initiar; :~ en tjänst entrar in servicio; :~ ett arv reciper un hereditage -ad3e/un legato, hereditar tillträde :admission, accesso, ingresso, entrata, adito; :fritt ~ accesso/entrata/ingresso libere; :ge ~ åt dar accesso/ingresso/entrata a, admitter; :som kan få ~ admissibile; :skaffa ~ åt introducer; :~ förbjudet ingresso/entrata interdicte/prohibite (al publico) tillträdesdag :data del entrata de servicio tillträdesrätt :accesso tilltufsa :maltractar tilltufsad :maltractate; :(i oordning) in disordine tilltufsning :maltractamento tilltugg :kul buccata, morsello tilltvinga :~ sig extorquer tilltyga :contunder, maltractar; :illa ~d contuse, maltractate tilltänkt :projectate, intendite; :hans ~a su futura, le futura de ille tilltäppa :obstruer, obturar, tappar, occluder; :med obliterar tilltäppning :med obliteration tillval :alternativa, option tillvalsmöjlighet :option tillvalsämne :materia optative/a option tillvand :habitual, costumari, usual, solite tillvarata|tillvarataga :(el. tillvarataga) (ta hand om) occupar se de, prender cura de; :(behålla) (con)servar, mantener, retener; :(använda) utilisar, facer uso de; ~ någons intressen defender/proteger le interesses de un persona; :tillvaratagna effekter objectos trovate/perdite tillvaro :esser, existentia, entitate, subsistentia, vita; :samtidig ~ fil coexistentia; :tidigare ~ preexistentia tillverka :facer, producer, fabricar, manufacturar, confectionar, construer tillverkare :fabricante, constructor, facitor tillverkning :fabrication, production, manufactura, confection, construction tillverkningsfel :manco/mancamento de fabrication tillverkningskapacitet :capacitate productive/productor/de production, productivitate tillverkningskostnad :costos pl de production tillverkningsmetod :methodo de production tillverkningsnummer :numero de fabrication tillverkningsprocess :processo de production tillverkningsskatt :accisia tillverkningsår :anno de fabrication tillvinna :~ sig obtener, acquirer, ganiar, procurar tillvita :accusar, attribuer, imputar, inculpar, reprochar -sh- tillvitelse :accusamento, accusation, imputation, inculpation, reproche -sh- tillvägagående|tillvägagångssätt :(el. tillvägagångssätt) procedimento, procedura, methodo, processo, tactica, curso, politica; :smidigt ~ diplomatia tillvälla :~ sig appropriar se, attribuer se, usurpar tillvänja :habituar (a), accostumar (a) tillvänjning :habituation; :(vid klimat etc) acclimatation tillväxa :(i omfång) augmentar, (ac)crescer, montar, amplificar, expander; :(i styrka) intensificar se; :(bli värre) aggravar se; :~ abnormt snabbt proliferar tillväxt :(växande) crescentia, crescimento; :(ökning) crescentia, crescita, (ac)crescimento, expansion, augmentation, developpamento, disveloppamento; :ekonomisk ~ expansion/crescentia economic tillväxtfaktor :factor de crescentia/de crescimento tillväxthormon :biol hormon somatotrop(h)e/de crescentia/de crescimento, somatotrop(h)ina tillväxthämmande :biol recessive tillväxtkraft :fortia vegetative tillväxtprocess :processo de crescentia/de crescimento tillväxtstörning :med maladia de crescentia tillväxttakt :rhythmo de crescentia/de crescimento tillyxad :taliate; :(grovt) rusticate tillägg :addition, adjunction, additivo, admixtion; :(till text) complemento, addition, addendum lat (pl addenda), appendice, supplemento, postscripto; :jur clausula, stipulation; :(till testamente m m) codicillo tillägga :adder, (ad)junger, subjunger, admiscer, apponer, appender, complementar, annecter, annexar tilläggningsbrygga :sjö (för avstigning) disbarcatorio; :(för påstigning) imbarcatorio tilläggsavgift :taxa supplementari, supplemento, supertaxa, supercarga tilläggsbestämmelse :clausula additive tilläggsbiljett :billet supplementari, supplemento tilläggsförsäkring :assecurantia complementari tilläggspension :pension additive tilläggsplats :sjö (för lastning/påstigning) imbarcatorio; :(för lossning/avstigning) disbarcatorio tilläggsporto :supertaxa postal tilläggsskatt :supertaxa, imposto additional tilläggsstat :ekon budget eng bad3it suppletori/supplementari/annexe tilläggsämne :materia suppletive/complementari tillägna :dedicar; ~ sig obtener, acquirer, ganiar, procurar, appropriar se; :(orättmätigt) usurpar; :~ sig kunskaper acquirer cognoscimentos/cognoscentias tillägnan :dedication; :(från författare) homage -ad3e (de) tillägnelse :appropriation tillämnad :planificate tillämpa :(använda) applicar, usar, emplear, utilisar; :(omsätta i praktik) applicar, practicar, mitter in practica tillämpbar :applicabile, practicabile, u(tili)sabile tillämpbarhet :applicabilitate, practicabilitate tillämplig :(passande) appropriate; :(relevant) pertinente, relevante; :(tillämpbar) applicabile, practicabile, u(tili)sabile tillämplighet :applicabilitate; :(relevans) pertinentia, relevantia tillämpning :(användning) application, uso, empleo, utilisation; :(omsättning i praktik) application, practica tillämpningsområde :campo/area de application tillämpningsövning :exercitio practic tilländalupen :finite tillåta :(ge lov) permitter, tolerar, admitter, lassar; :(bemyndiga) autorisar; :(medge) conceder, comportar; :~ sig permitter se tillåtelse :permission, autorisation, licentia; :(skriftlig) permisso; :som ger ~ permissive tillåten :permittite, licite tillåtlig :permissibile, acceptabile, admissibile, tolerabile tillåtlighet :permissibilitate, acceptabilitate, admissibilitate, tolerabilitate tillökning :augmento, augmentation, altiamento, elevation, accrescimento, incremento; ~ i familjen augmento del familia tillönska :desi(de)rar; :~ någon ett långt liv desirar un longe vita a un persona tillönskan :desiro, desiderio, voto, augurio; :med ~ om ett gott nytt år con optime augurios pro le Anno Nove tilta :lantbr pecia de solo arate invertite tima :occurrer, evenir, haber loco, effectuar se timanställd :empleate per hora timanställning :empleo per hora timarvode :paga horari/al hora timavlönad :pagate al hora timbal :kul timbal timbre :mus timbro time-out|time|out :sport time-out eng taimaut, tempore morte timer :timer eng taimö timglas :horologio de sablo/de arena, sabliero timid :timide timiditet :timiditate timing|tajming :(el. tajming) chronometration, chronometrage -ad3e, timing eng taiming timjan :bot thymo timkostnad :costos pl horari/per hora timlig :temporal, secular, mundan timlärare :professor qui insenia a tempore partial timlön :salario/paga horari/al hora timme :hora; :(i skola) lection; :en och en halv ~ un hora e medie; :halv ~ medie hora; :hastighet per ~ velocitate horari; :om en ~ de hic a un hora; :som avser ~ horari timmer :(trunco de) ligno timmeravverkning :(le) abatter arbores timmerbråte|timmerbröt :(el. timmerbröt) (ac)cumulation/accumulamento/amassamento/agglomeration de (truncos de) ligno timmerflottare :transportator de (truncos de) ligno timmerflotte :rate de ligno timmerflottning :transportation de (truncos de) ligno timmerhuggare :abattitor de arbores, taliator de ligno, lignator timmerhus :casa de truncos de ligno; :(blockhus) blockhaus ty blåkhaus, fortino timmerhygge :deforestation timmerkista :cassa del utensiles de carpenteria/del carpentero timmerkoja :cabana de truncos de ligno timmerkälke :traha timmerman :carpentero; :zool acanthocino aedelis lat timmermansarbete :carpenteria timmermanspenna :stilo (de graphite) de carpentero timmersax :grande tenalia/cisorios pl pro levar truncos de ligno timmersläp :grande quantitate de (truncos de) ligno remolcate timmerstock :trunco de ligno; :dra ~ar fig roncar timmersvans :longe serra a/de mano pro abatter truncos timotej :bot phleo timplan :horario timra :carpentar, construer (de ligno) timslag :colpo de campana horari timslång :que dura un hora/horas timtals :horas e horas timtjänst :servicio horari timvis :durante horas timvisare :agulia del horas, parve agulia tina :I v disgelar (se); :~ upp disgelar (se) II s (laggkärl) barril/tonna/botte minor; :fiske corbe de pisces tindra :brillar, (re)lucer, scintillar ting :1 (sak) cosa, objecto; :fil re 2 jur session judicial/del tribunal/del corte; :hist assemblea popular/del populo (pro judicio/judicamento); :sitta ~ facer practicas a un tribunal/corte de prime instantia tinga :reservar, retener, ordinar tingeltangel :(pynt) objectos sin valor, pacotilia; :(enklare underhållning) amusamento de pauc/poc valor tingeltangelmusik :musica orientate al publico tingest :cosa, objecto tinglig :(materiell) material; :(världslig) profan tingord :språk substantivo, nomine tingshus :jur (edificio/sede del) tribunal/corte de prime instantia/de districto, palatio de justitia tingslag :jur jurisdiction de un tribunal/un corte de prime instantia/de districto tingsmeritering :jur education practic a un tribunal/corte de prime instantia/de districto tingsnotarie :jur secretario judicial de un tribunal/corte de prime instantia/de districto tingsrätt :jur tribunal/corte de prime instantia/de districto tingssal :jur sala del tribunal tining :disgelamento tinktur :tinctura tinne :(bergstopp) pico, summitate; :arkit pinnaculo tinning :anat tempora tinningben :anat osso temporal tinninglob :anat lobo temporal tio|tie :(el. tie) dece; :~ Guds bud le Dece Commandamentos, le Decalogo; period av ~ dagar decade; :period av ~ år decennio; :~ mot en dece contra uno; :~ mot ett att dece contra un que tio-i-topp-lista|tio|topp|lista :mus lista del dece discos le plus popular tiodubbel :(i tio lager) a dece stratos; :(tiofaldig) decuple tiodubbla :decupl(ic)ar tiodubbling :decuplo tiofaldig :decuple tiofalt :decuplemente tiofotad :zool decapode tiofoting :zool decapodo tiogradig :de dece grados tiohundratalet :le dece-prime/decimoprime seculo tiohörnig :mat decagone tiohörning :mat decagono tiokamp :sport decathlon tiokampare :sport decathleta tiokrona :moneta de dece coronas tiol :kem thiol, mercaptan tiomila :de dece millias tiominutersrast :pausa de dece minutas tionde :I räkn decime; :som inträffar vart ~ år decennial II s decima; :utkräva ~ decimar tiondedel :se tiondel tiondeindrivning :decimation tiondel|tiondedel :(el. tiondedel) decime parte, decima, decimo tiostavig :litt decasyllabe; :~ vers decasyllabo tiosyra :kem thioacido tiotaggad :zool (om älg/hjort) de dece cornos tiotaggare :zool alce/cervo de dece cornos tiotal :decena, decade; :ett ~ personer circa dece personas; :på ~et (av ett decennium) al secunde decennio (de un era); :på 1810-talet (durante le annos) inter 1810 e 1820 tiotalism :litt currente litterari svedese/in Svedia inter 1910 e 1920 tiotalist :litt representante del currente litterari svedese inter 1910 e 1920 tiotals :a/de/in decenas tiotalssiffra :decimal tiotalssystem :systema decimal tiotusen :dece milles; :hist myriada grek, myriade tiotusende :dece millesime tiotusental :dece milles; :hist myriada grek, myriade tioväxlad :a dece cambios/marchas -sh-/velocitates tioårig :decennal tioåring :infante de dece annos tioårsperiod :decennio tioöring :num moneta de un decimo de corona tipp :1 (spets) puncta, extremitate 2 (avstjälpningsplats) discargatorio; :(anordning för avstjälpning) mechanismo basculante tippa :1 (välta) bascular, inverter, discargar; :~ över reverter, volver, perder le equilibrio, bascular; :(falla) cader 2 sport jocar al toto/al totalisator tippning :1 basculation 2 sport joco al toto/totalisator tippningsplats :discargatorio tipptopp :se tiptop tippvagn :carro/camion basculante tips :(vink) indication, suggestion; :(råd) consilio; :sport prognostico, joco al toto/al totalisator; :vinna på ~ ganiar al toto/al totalisator tipsa :dar un information, informar tipskupong :formulario/coupon fr kupå) de toto/de totalisator tipspromenad :promenada combinate con un quiz eng kwiz tipsrad :serie a un formulario/un coupon fr kupå) de toto/de totalisator tipsvinst :ganio al toto/al totalisator tiptop|tipptopp :(el. tipptopp) excellente, perfecte, impeccabile, de prime classe tiptopform :forma superior/optime, superforma tir :sjö canal spiralate inter partes de cordage -ad3e tirad :tirada, haranga, sermon tisdag :martedi tisdagssoppa :kul suppa ligate cocite a carne, semolas, radices comestibile e legumines tissel :susurro/susurration furtive tissla :susurrar furtivemente tistel :bot carduo, cirsio; :boll~ echinops; :kärr~ cirsio palustre; :spå~ carlina vulgar; :väg~ cirsio vulgar; :åker~ cirsio arvense tistelstång :timon tistron :bot ribes nigre titan :I myt titan, colosso, gigante; :~ernas kamp lucta de titanes, combatto titanic, titanomachia II kem titanium titanhaltig :titanifere titanimplantat :med implant de titanium titanisk :titanic titel :titulo; :anta en ~ prender un titulo; :behålla en ~ sport conservar un titulo; :bära ~n greve portar le titulo de conte; :erhålla en ~ obtener un titulo; :erövra en ~ sport conquirer un titulo; :förläna en ~ conferer un titulo; :försvara en ~ sport defender un titulo; :ge en ~ dar un titulo, (in)titular; :ha lagt bort titlarna med någon tutear un persona; :inneha en ~ sport tener un titulo; :lägga bort titlarna comenciar a tutear le un le altere titelblad :bokb pagina de titulo, frontispicio titelbortläggning :convention/accordo (inter duo personas) de tutear le un le altere titeldikt :litt poema de titulo, poema que ha le mesme titulo que le collection titelförsvarare :sport defensor del titulo titelhållare :sport detentor del titulo titelmatch :sport competition/cursa/match eng mætsh de campionato, campionato titelnovell :conto que ha le mesme titulo que le collection, conto de titulo titelroll :teat rolo/parte principal/eponyme titelsida :bokb pagina de titulo, frontispicio titelsjuk :qui ha mania de titulos titelsjuka :mania de titulos titoism :pol titoismo titoist :pol titoista titrera :kem titrar titreranalys :kem titration titrering :kem titration titrervätska :kem liquido de titration titt :I s (hastig blick) reguardo, vista; :(kort besök) curte visita; :ta sig en ~ ir a reguardar/mirar, jectar un reguardo II adv sovente; :~ och tätt frequentemente titta :reguardar, mirar, spectar, ocular; :~ fram facer su apparition, (ap)parer, monstrar se, emerger; :~ på klockan reguardar/consultar le horologio; :~ på TV reguardar le television; :~ snett reguardar de transverso; :~ ut genom fönstret regurdar/mirar per le fenestra tittare :reguardator, spectator; :TV telespectator tittarfrekvens :TV frequentia de telespectatores tittaropinion :TV opinion del telespectatores tittarsiffror :TV numeros de telespectatores tittarstorm :TV tempesta de protestos del telespectatores tittarundersökning :TV sondage -ad3e del indice/index de telespectatores tittglugg :foramine de spia, apertura titthål :foramine de spia, apertura titthållskirurgi :med chirurgia exploratori titthålsoperation :med operation exploratori tittin :curte visita tittskåp :cassa optic tittut :~! cucu!; :leka ~ jocar al cucu tittöga :foramine de spia (de un porta exterior) titulatur :(titel) titulo; :(titelskick) systema de titulos titulera :(in)titular titulering :(in)titulation titulär :titular, honorari titulärprofessor :professor titular/honorari tivoli :parco de amusamento/de attractiones tixotrop :kem thixotropic tixotropi :kem thixotropia tja :~! hm! tjack :(juvene) femina, juvena, puera, pupa; :(narkotika) droga, narcotico tjacka :vender tjafs :garrulada stupide/fastidiose tjafsa :garrular stupidemente, dicer nonsenso tjafsig :enoiose, fastidiose tjall :(angiveri) denunciation, delation; :(fel) error, mancamento tjalla :denunciar, delatar tjallare :denunciator, delator tjat :criticas/reproches -sh- constante tjata :criticar/reprochar -sh- constantemente tjatig :(gnatig) sempre criticante/reprochante -sh-; :(upprepad till leda) tediose tjatter :garrulada; :(från djur) critos tjattra :garrular; :(om djur) crit(ali)ar tjeck :tcheco tsh- Tjeckien :Tchechia tsh- tjeckisk :tchec tsh- tjeckiska :1 språk tcheco tsh- 2 (kvinna) tcheca tsh- tjeckoslovak :hist tchecoslovaco tsh- Tjeckoslovakien :hist Tchecoslovachia tsh- tjeckoslovakisk :hist checoslovac tsh- tjeckoslovakiska :hist checoslovaca tsh- tjej :(juvene) femina, juvena, puera, pupa, adolescente tjeka :cheka ry tsh- tjena :~! hello!, hola!, salute! tjerkess :circassiano tjerkessisk :circassian, circense tjerkessiska :1 språk circassiano 2 (kvinna) circessiana tjetjen :tchetcheno tshetsh- Tjetjenien :Tchetchenia tshetsh- tjetjensk :tchetchen tshetsh- tjetjenska :språk tchetcheno tshetsh-; :(kvinna) tchetchena tshetsh- tji :nulle; :det var ~ (il) esseva impossibile; :få ~ (misslyckas) non succeder, haber/suffrer contratempore; :(bli besviken) esser frustrate/disappunctate/disillusionate tjim :tjo och ~ gaudio/joia delirante/rumorose tjimma :rumorar tjing :I s ha första ~ på haber le prime torno a II interj salute! tjinuski|kinuski :(el. kinuski) kul sauce fr så:s de caramello molle (al butyro) tjo :I interj hurra! II s ~ och tjim gaudio/joia delirante/rumorose tjoa :(stoja) rumorar; :(ropa) critar, vocar tjock :(inte tunn) spisse; :(fet) crasse, grasse; :(omfångsrik) grosse, voluminose; :(satt) replete, grosse, corpulente; :(tjockflytande) spisse, crasse, crassifluente, siropose, viscose, pastose; :(tät) spisse, dense; :bli ~ ingrossar; :bli ~are ingrassiar; :en ~ bok un libro voluminose; :ett ~t lager un strato spisse; :~ dimma bruma dense/opac; :~ rök fumo spisse; :~a läppar labios carnose; :~a släkten tote le familia tjocka :s bruma/nebula (de mar) dense/opac tjockbladig :bot crassifoliate tjockbukig :panciute, ventripotente, ventrute tjocken :vara på ~ esser gravide tjockflytande :spisse, crasse, crassifluente, siropose, viscose, pastose tjockhalsad :laticolle tjockhudad :pachyderme, pachydermic tjockhuding :zool pachydermo tjockhus :casa locative large (de un profunditate maxime de 17 metros) tjockhuvud :cretino, imbecille, idiota tjockis :persona grosse/corpulente/obese tjocklek :(utsträckning i en dimension) spissor; :(grad av täthet) densitate, spissor; :(fethet) crassitate, crassitude tjockläppad :con labios carnose; :~ multe zool chelon labrose lat tjockmagad :panciute, ventripotente, ventrute tjockna :ingrassiar; :(om blod) coagular; :kul (om mjölk) coagular, cualiar tjockolja :oleo extra crasse/grasse tjockskalle :cretino, imbecille, idiota tjockskallig :crasse, cretin, imbecille, idiota, idiotic tjockstjälkad :bot crassicaule tjocktarm :anat intestino crasse, colon; :som avser ~en colonic tjocktarmsinflammation :med colitis tjog :vintena, vi(gi)nti; halvt ~ decena, decade tjogtals :a/in decenas/decades tjohej :~! hurra! tjomme :homine, viro, typo tjorva :~ sig faller, ir mal, finir mal tjuder :(rep) corda; :(kätting) catena tjudra :fixar/attachar -sh- con corda/con catena tjuga :1 (högaffel) furca a/de feno 2 (tjugokronorssedel) billet bancari/de banca de vinti coronas tjugo :vinti, viginti tjugoen|tjugoett :(el. tjugoett) vinti-un tjugoettiden :vid ~ verso vinti-un horas tjugofemwattslampa :lampa de (un potentia de) vinti-cinque watt tjugofemöring :num moneta de un quarto de corona tjugofyrakaratig :de vinti-quatro carates tjugohundratalet :le vinti-prime seculo tjugondag|tjugondedag|tjugondedagen :(el. tjugondedag, tjugondedagen) ~ Knut le dece-tres de januario tjugonde :vintesime, vigesime tjugondedag :se tjugondag tjugondel|tjugondedel :(el. tjugondedel) vintesime/vigesime parte, vintesimo, vigesimo tjugotal :vintena, vinti, viginti, circa vinti; :~et le annos inter vinti e trenta (de un era); :det glada ~et le gai annos inter 1920 e 1930 tjugotalist :litt autor/scriptor svedese inter 1920 e 1930 tjugoåren :le annos vinti/viginti tjugoårig :(som varar 20 år) de vinti/viginti annos, vicennal; :(en gång per 20 år) tote le/cata vinti/viginti annos, vicennal tjugoåring :persona qui ha vinti annos, persona inter vinti e trenta annos tjugu :se tjugo tjur :zool tauro; :ta ~en vid hornen prende le tauro per le cornos; :Tjuren astron Tauro tjura :esser de mal humor tjurfäktare :toreador tjurfäktning :tauromachia, corrida sp tjurhuvud :testa/capite de tauro tjurig :de mal humor, petulante tjurighet :mal humor, petulantia tjurkalv :zool bovello tjurnacke :collo de tauro tjurskalle :fig persona obstinate tjurskallig :fig obstinate tjurskallighet :fig obstination tjurved :ligno de pino resinose/ric in resina tjusa :incantar, attraher, fascinar, captivar tjusande :incantator, attractive tjusarkonungen :le rege incantator (Gustavo III) tjusarlock :bucla incantator (arrangiate -d3-) tjuserska :incantatrice tjusig :belle, gratiose, incantante, charmante sh- tjuskraft|tjusning|tjusningskraft :(el. tjusning, tjusningskraft) fascino, incantamento, glamour eng glæmö, charme fr sharm tjut :crito, exclamation, ululation tjuta :ulular; :(om djur/vind) mugir; :(gråta) plorar tjuv :fur, robator, raptor; :som en ~ om natten subrepticiemente, surrepticiemente; :tillfället gör ~en le occasion face le fur tjuv- och rackarspel|tjuv|rackarspel|tjyv- och rackarspel|tjyv|tjuvspel :(el. tjyv- och rackarspel, tjuvspel) fig joco dishoneste, intrigas pl tjuvaktig :inclinate a furto, rapace tjuvaktighet :rapacitate tjuveri :furto, robamento, rapimento; :jur latrocinio tjuvfiska :piscar sin permisso/sin licentia tjuvgods :furto, objectos robate tjuvgömma :loco ubi objectos robate es celate; :(hälarnäste) nido de un receptator tjuvgömmare :persona qui cela objectos robate; :(hälare) receptator tjuvhålla :retener, refusar, privar, abstruder; :(information) subnegar tjuvjaga :chassar sh- illicitemente/furtivemente tjuvjakt :chassa sh- illicite/furtive tjuvknep :truc(o)/artificio basse tjuvkoppla :el connecter illicitemente tjuvlarm :alarma/campana antifurto tjuvlyssna :ascoltar al portas tjuvläsa :leger furtivemente/in secreto tjuvmjölka :furtivemente/in secreto mulger un vacca que pertine a un altere persona tjuvnad :furto, robamento, rapimento; :jur latrocinio tjuvnyp :pinciamento furtive/secrete; :fig puncta celate/secrete tjuvpojke :puerastro, pueracio tjuvpojksaktig :de puerastro/de pueracio tjuvpojksglimt :ha en ~ i blicken haber oculos ridente/allegre (de un puero) tjuvröka :fumar furtivemente/secretemente/in secreto tjuvsamhälle :societate de profitatores tjuvsena :anat nervo del cubito tjuvskytt :chassator sh- furtive/illicite/fraudulente tjuvskytte :chassa sh- illicite/furtive tjuvspråk :lingua/jargon fr 3argå) de fures/de robatores tjuvstart :sport partita false tjuvstarta :sport facer un partita false tjuvstreck :burla de puerastro/de pueracio tjuvstryker :persona (asocial) vagabundante tjuvtitta :reguardar furtivemente/secretemente/in secreto tjuvtjock :må ~t esser indisposite, haber le nausea, nausear tjuvtryck :edition pirata tjuvträna :trainar furtivemente/secretemente/in secreto tjuvåka :viagiar -d3- clandestinmente/sin billet tjyv :se tjuv tjäder :zool urogallo, tetrice tjäderhöna :zool urogallina tjäderlek|tjäderspel :(el. tjäderspel) paradas nuptial de urogallo(s) tjädertupp :zool urogallo, tetrice tjäle :gelo a nivello del solo tjälfri :libere del gelo tjäll :humile casa tjällossning :disgelation del solo tjälskada :damno(s) de gelo/causate per le gelo tjälskott :fissura (in le pavimento) causate per le gelo tjäna :(betjäna) servir; :(uppnå fördel) ganiar, profitar; :(tjäna pengar) ganiar moneta, lucrar; :det ~r inget till isto servi a/pro nihil; :~ av sitt straff complir/expiar su pena; :~ ett ändamål servir a un scopo; :~ fosterlandet servir le patria; :~ hos någon servir un persona; :~ mycket (ha hög lön) ganiar/haber un bon salario, ganiar multo ben; :~ på profitar de; :~ sitt bröd ganiar le vita; :~ som grund för servir de base pro; :~ till servir a tjänare :I s servitor, serviente, camerero, domestico II interj hello!, hola!, salute! tjänarinna :servitrice, serviente, domestica, camerera tjänis :I adj vara ~ esser grande amicos II interj hello!, hola!, salute! tjänlig :conveniente, convenibile, adequate, proprie, applicabile, apposite, appropriate, expediente, idonee, apte; :göra ~ adaptar, adequar, appropriar, attemperar, conditionar; :inte ~ som mänsklig föda improprie pro le consumo; :vara ~ esser apte, convenir tjänst :(befattning) servicio, officio; :(tjänstgöring) servicio, empleo; :(osjälvisk handling) favor, servicio; :göra någon en ~ prestar/render un servicio/favor a un persona; :göra ~ som functionar/servir de; :ha i sin ~ emplear; :i aktiv ~ in servicio active; :i ~en officialmente, ex officio; :stå till ~ (till förfogande) esser al disposition; :ta i sin ~ dar empleo a, ingagiar -d3-, contractar; :mil inrolar tjänstaktig :servicial tjänstaktighet :servicialitate tjänsteande :servitor, serviente fidel tjänsteavtal :contracto de travalio/labor/de empleo tjänstebil :auto(mobile) de servicio/del interprisa tjänstebostad :appartamento de servicio, residentia official tjänstebrev :scripto official tjänstedräkt :uniforme tjänstefel :negligentia de servicio; :(brottsligt) prevarication tjänsteflicka :domestica, serviente, camerera tjänstefolk :personal (de servicio) domestic, domesticos tjänsteförrättande :de servicio, in function(es); :~ präst celebrante tjänsteförrättning :acto de servicio tjänsteförseelse :negligentia de servicio tjänsteförsändelse :scripto official tjänstegrad :grado tjänstegöromål :affaire fr afär, function tjänstehund :can del policia tjänstekuvert :inveloppe official tjänsteman :empleato; :statlig ~ functionario (public), official tjänstenit :zelo professional/in le servicio tjänsteorder :mil ordine de servicio, instruction tjänstepension :pension tjänstepensionering :pensionamento, pension, retiro, retiramento tjänstepistol :pistola de servicio tjänsteplikt :mil servicio militar obligatori, conscription tjänstepliktig :mil obligate al servicio militar; :~ soldat conscripto tjänstereglemente :regulamento interne/de servicio tjänsteresa :viage -ad3e official/de servicio tjänsterum :officio, bureau fr byro tjänstesektor :sector de servicios tjänsteskrivelse :scripto official tjänsteställning :position, posto, function, empleo, officio tjänstetid :(arbetstid) horas/tempore de servicio, servicio; :(tjänsteår) annos de servicio, ancianitate; :mil servicio militar tjänsteuppdrag :(com)mission/carga/mandato de servicio tjänstevikt :(hos fordon) peso inclusive le peso del automobilista tjänsteärende :cosa de servicio/de officio tjänsteålder :ancianitate tjänsteår :anno(s) de servicio, ancianitate; :antal ~ annuitate tjänstgöra :functionar tjänstgörande :de servicio, in function(es) tjänstgöring :servicio tjänstgöringsbetyg :certificato/attestation/testimonial de servicio tjänstledig :in congedo tjänstledighet :congedo, commeato tjänstvillig :servicial, officiose tjänstvillighet :servicialitate tjära :I s catran II v catranar tjärblomster :bot lychnis viscaria lat tjärbloss :facula/torcha -sh- catranose tjärdal :arrangiamento -d3- (in le aere libere) pro production de catran construite super un excavation infundibiliforme tjärdoft :odor de catran tjärdrev :stoppa impregnate de catran tjärfabrik :catraneria tjärig :catranose tjärkokare :catranator tjärsalva :unguento/pomada al catran tjärsand :arena/sablo bituminose tjärstryka :catranar tjärstrykning :catranamento, catranation tjärtunna :tonnello a/de catran tjärtvål :sapon al catran tjärugn :furno de catran tjärvatten :aqua catrante tjärved :ligno pro production de catran toa :se toalett toalett :(wc) toilette fr twalät, water-closet eng wå:töklåzit, WC, wc, cabinetto, lavatorio; :(tvättrum) lavatorio; :(klänning) toilette; :gå på ~en usar le toilette/le water-closet; :göra ~ facer toilette toalettartikel :articulo de toilette fr twalät toalettbord :(tabula de) toilette fr twalät toalettpapper :papiro hygienic/de toilette fr twalät/de lavatorio toalettrulle :rolo de papiro hygienic toalettrum :toilette fr twalät, cabinetto, lavatorio toalettsaker :accessorios/articulos de toilette fr twalät toalettskåp :parve armario (pro articulos) de toilette fr twalät toalettspegel :speculo de toilette fr twalät toalettstol :sede de cabinetto toalettväska :bursa de toilette fr twalät, necessaire fr nesäsä:r toalettvål :sapon de toilette fr twalät, saponetta toast :(utbringad skål) toast eng toust; :kul toast, pan tostate toastmaster :toastmaster eng toustma:stö tobak :tabaco; :bot tabaco, nicotiana; :en pipa ~ un pipata de tabaco; :röka/tugga ~ fumar/masticar tabaco tobakist :tabachero tobaksaffär :magazin de tabaco, tabacheria tobaksautomat :distributor automatic de cigarrettas tobaksblad :folio de tabaco tobaksbrun :(brun) de color de tabaco tobaksburk :tabachiera tobaksbuss :pecia de tabaco pro masticar tobaksfärgad :de color de tabaco tobakshandel :tabacheria tobakshandlare :tabachero tobakslukt :odor de tabaco tobaksodlare :tabachicultor tobaksodling :tabachicultura tobakspipa :pipa tobaksplanta :bot planta de tabaco, nicotiana tobaksplantage :plantation de tabaco tobakspung :bursa a/pro tabaco tobaksrök :fumo de tabaco tobaksvaror :articulos de fumator/pro fumatores tobis :zool anguilla de arena tobisgrissla :zool fulica nigre tobiskung :zool hyperoplo lanceolate toboggan :sport toboggan eng töbågön toccata :mus toccata it tocka :~ på sig facer loco, serrar se toddy :kul toddy eng tådi, grog eng toffel :pantofla; :stå under ~n fig (om äkta man) esser sub le ferula de su marita toffelblomma :bot calceolaria toffeldjur :zool paramecio toffelhjälte :marito submisse toffla :I s pantofla II v (gå vårdslöst) trainar le pedes; :(sparka) colpar con le pede, dar un colpo de pede, calcar; :~ till sport vincer, batter, disfacer; :fig offender deliberatemente tofs :flocco, tuffo, pompon fr på)på); :(av hår) tuffo tofsig :in tuffos tofslärka :zool alauda cristate tofsmes :zool paro cristate tofsprydd :zool crestate tofsskivlingar :bot (släkte) pholiota tofsvipa :zool vanello toft :banco del remator tofu :kul tofu toga :toga Togo :Togo togoles :togolese togolesisk :togolese togolesiska :togolesa tok :I folle, nescie, imbecille II bot potentilla fructuose III gå på ~ ir mal; :vara på ~ esser erronee, non corresponder/concordar toka :folle, nescie, imbecille, stupide oca Tokaj :Tokai ung tokajer :kul tokai ung tokas :comportar se como un folle tokenskap :buffoneria, burla; :(galenskap) follia toker :folle, follo, buffon tokeri :buffoneria, burla tokig :(ej tillräknelig) folle, insan, lunatic, alienate, possedite, phrenetic, vesanic; :(om hund) rabide, rabiose; :(felaktig) folle, nescie, stulte, idiotic, bizarre, drolle, ridicule; :bli ~ affollare se; :göra ~ affollar tokighet :(otillräknelighet) follia, dementia, alienation mental; :(tokeri) buffoneria, burla tokprat :nonsenso tokrolig :drolle, comic, bizarre, burlesc tokstolle :folle, follo, buffon tokstollig :drolle, comic, bizarre, burlesc Tokyo :Tokyo tolerabel :tolerabile tolerans :tolerantia, toleration, liberalitate, permissivitate; :tekn, med, biol tolerantia toleransgräns :limite de tolerantia toleransmarginal :margine de tolerantia toleranströskel :limine de tolerantia tolerant :tolerante, liberal, permissive tolerera :tolerar tolererbar :tolerabile tolft :dozena, dece-duo, duodece tolfte :dece-secunde, decimosecunde, duodecime, duodecesime tolftedel :dece-secunde parte, dece-secundo tolk :interprete; :(talesman) interprete, porta-voce; :arbeta som ~ interpretar; :göra sig till ~ för exprimer tolka :interpretar; :(tyda) decifrar; :möjlig att ~ interpretabile, explicabile tolkare :commentator, explicator, glossator, decifrator; :bibl exegeta tolkning :interpretation, deciframento, explication; :bibl exegese, exegesis; :som avser ~ interpretative, exegetic tolkningafråga :question de interpretation tolkningsföreträde :preferentia de interpretation tolkningskonst :bibl hermeneutica tolta :bot cicerbita toluen :kem toluene, toluol tolv :dece-duo, duodece tolva :le numero/cifra dece-duo/duodece; :sport (på tips) dece-duo resultatos correcte tolvfingertarm :anat duodeno; :som avser ~en duodenal tolvhundratalet :le dece-tertie/decimotertie seculo tolvhörnig :mat dodecagonal, dodecagone tolvhörning :mat dodecagono tolvmilsgräns :sjö limite de dece-duo millias tolvplanig :mat dodecahedric tolvplaning :mat dodecahedron tolvsidig :mat dodecagonal, dodecagone, dodecahedric tolvslag :på/vid ~et a dece-duo horas precise tolvstavig :litt dodecasyllabe; :~ vers dodecasyllabo tolvtaggare :zool alce/cervo con cornos de dece-duo punctas tolvtid :vid ~en (på dagen) verso dece-duo horas, verso mediedie/meridie; :(på natten) verso dece-duo horas, verso medienocte tolvtonsmusik :musica dodecaphonic, dodecaphonia, dodecaphonismo tolvtonsteknik :mus technica dodecaphonic, dodecaphonia, dodecaphonismo tolvårig :de dece-duo annos tolvåring :infante de dece-duo annos tom :I adj vacue; :(utan täckning) vacue, van; :(obesatt) disoccupate, vacante, inoccupate, libere; :(öde) deserte; :~ma ord parolas van II s volumine tomahawk :tomahawk eng tåmöhå:k Tomas :Thomas tomat :bot tomate tomatjuice :kul succo de tomates tomatketchup :ketchup eng ketshöp al/de tomates tomatplanta :bot tomate, tomatiero tomatpuré|tomatpure :kul concentrato/purée fr pyre de tomates tomatsallad :kul salata de tomates tomatsoppa :kul suppa de tomates tomatsås :kul sauce fr så:s al/de tomates tombak :miner tombac tombola :tombola it tombutelj :bottilia vacue tomfat :barril/tonnello vacue tomflaska :bottilia vacue tomglas :bottilia vacue tomgång :arbetet går på ~ le labor non da un resultato; :bilen går på ~ le motor del auto(mobile) gira stationari(mente) tomgångskörning :propulsion stationari tomhet :vacuo; :fig inanitate tomhetskänsla :senso de inanitate tomhänt :a manos vacue tomografi :med tomographia tomogram :med tomogramma tomrum :vacuo tomt :parcella de terreno; :(som ska bebyggas) terreno de construction; :(som omger ett hus) corte, terreno tomta :1 (uppträda som jultomte) facer gnomo Natal; :(småpyssla) occupar se de parve labores/travalios varie 2 (lägga husgrund) poner le fundamento tomte :gnomo, elf eng, nano; :(jultomte) gnomo Natal; :(jultomten) Papa/Patre Natal, Sancte Nicolaus; :ha tomtar på loftet esser insan tomtebolycka :felicitate domestic tomtegubbe :vetule gnomo/nano/elf eng tomtemask :masca/mascara de gnomo Natal/del Patre Natal tomtenisse :parve gnomo/nano/elf eng tomtgräns :limite del terreno tomtindelning :parcellamento tomtjobbare :speculator (inhoneste) in terrenos tomtjobberi :speculation (inhoneste) in terrenos tomträtt :emphyteose, emphyteosis tomträttsavgäld :arrentamento emphyteotic tomträttshavare :emphyteota tomträttskontrakt :contracto emphyteotic tomtskoj :duperia al mercato de terrenos tomtspekulant :speculator a un terreno tomtspekulation :speculation in terrenos ton :I mus tono; :(klang) sono, timbro; :(färgnyans) tono, tinta; :ange ~en fig dar le tono; :ge ~ mus dar/intonar le tono; :god ~ (konvenans) convenientia; :höra till god ~ convenir II (vikt) tonna; :sjö tonna (de registro) tona :(ljuda) (re)sonar; :(ge färgton) tintar, tinger; :(skifta i färg) nuanciar nya):s-; :~ bort diminuer, debilitar se; :~ fram (ap)parer, facer su apparition; :~ håret tinger se le capillos tonal :mus tonal tonalitet :mus tonalitate tonande :språk sonante, sonor, dulce tonansats :mus intonation tonarm :(på grammofon) pick-up eng pikap tonart :mus modo, tono, tonalitate tonavstånd :mus intervallo tonband :phonobanda tondikt :mus composition musical tondöv :mus qui non pote differentiar tonos de accordatura diverse tonem :mus accento musical o altor tonal que da un differentia de signification tonfall :språk intonation, modulation, cadentia tonfisk :zool thunno tonfiskare :piscator de thunnos tonfiske :pisca de thunnos tonföljd :mus sequentia de tonos Tonga|Tongaöarna :(el. Tongaöarna) Tonga tongan :tongano tongansk :tongan tonganska :1 (språka) tongano 2 (kvinna) tongana tongenerator :mus generator de tonos/de sonos tongivande :qui da le tono, autoritative, influente, prominente tongång :mus sequentia de tonos; :kända ~ar fig argumentos familiar tonhöjd :mus tono, altor/altura tonal, accordatura; :normal ~ diapason normal tonic :tonic eng tånik tonika :mus tonica tonikum :med medicamento tonic, tonico, tonificante toning :(av hår) tinctura del capillos toningsvätska :shampooing eng shæmpuing colorante tonisk :farm tonic, tonificante, cordial; :med tonic; :~ kramp spasmo tonic tonkilometer :tonna kilometric tonkonst :mus arte musical, musica tonkonstnär :musico, compositor tonkontroll :mus controlo del tono tonläge :mus tono, altor/altura del tono tonlös :språk aphone, aphonic; :(obetonad) atone, inaccentuate, mute, surde; :~ konsonant consonante surde; :~ vokal vocal atone/inaccentuate tonnage :sjö tonnage -ad3e, tonnellage -ad3e tonomfång :mus registro, diapason, tessitura tonregister :mus registro, diapason, tessitura tonräcka :mus serie de tonos; :snabb ~ passage -ad3e tonsill :anat tonsilla, amygdala tonsillinflammation :med inflammation del amygdalas, amygdalitis, tonsillitis tonsilloperation :med tonsillectomia, amygdalectomia tonskala :mus scala de sonos/tonos, gamma; :konst gamma/scala de colores, paletta tonspråk :mus lingua a tono tonsteg :mus intervallo tonstege :mus scala de sonos/tonos, gamma tonstyrka :mus intensitate de un sono, volumine tonstöt :mus colpo de sono tonsur :tonsura; :anlägga ~ tonsurar tonsystem :mus systema musical tonsäker :mus qui tene le tono tonsätta :mus mitter/poner in musica, componer tonsättare :mus compositor tonsättning :mus composition tonus :med tono, tonicitate; :förhöjd ~ hypertonia tonvikt :språk accento, ictus lat tonår :adolescentia tonårig :adolescente tonåring :adolescente, teenager eng ti:neid3ö tonårsfinnar :med acne juvenil tonårsidol :idolo del juvenes/del teenagers eng ti:neid3öz tonårsproblem :problema juvenil tonårstrots :rebellion juvenil topas :miner topazo; :falsk ~ topazo false, citrino topasfärgad :de color topazo tophemlig :top-secret eng tåpsi:krit topkonferens :conferentia al summitate/al vertice topless :topless eng toples topmöte :conferentia al summitate/al vertice topograf :topographo topografi :topographia topografisk :topographic topologi :med, mat topologia topologisk :med, mat topologic topometri :topometria topp :I s (högsta del) summitate, testa, capite, alto; :(på byggnad) pinnaculo, alto; :(på träd/berg) cyma, cresta, crista; :(högsta nivå) summitate, culmine, apice, vertice, puncto culminante, maximo, apogeo, summum lat; :(plagg) blusa sin manicas; :(elitgrupp) summitates pl, élite fr elit; :bot acumine; :från ~ till tå del capite/testa al pedes, de alto a basso; :nå ~en attinger su puncto culminante/su paroxysmo; :stå på ~en av sin karriär esser al apice de su carriera; :~en! excellente!, phantastic!, superbe!, splendide!; :~en på isberget le summitate/le parte visibile del iceberg eng aisbö:g; :~en på en triangel le summitate de un triangulo II adv ~ tunnor rasande delirante de rabie/de ira/de furor/de furia III interj de accordo! toppa :(hugga toppen av) decapitar; :(vara i toppen av) esser al summitate/apice/vertice de toppaktuell :multo actual, actualissime toppartist :artista excellente/de alte nivello toppax :bot spicula al culmine toppbefattning :alte position/function toppbelasning :maximo de carga toppbelåning :hypotheca maximal/maxime toppbetyg :alte nota, nota maxime toppdressing :lantbr top-dressing eng dresing toppenbra :excellente, phantastic, splendide, superbe toppfart :velocitate maxime toppfigur :personalitate de prime plano, summitate toppform :(toppighet) conicitate, forma conic; :(fysisk status) forma superior/optime, superforma; :vara i ~ esser in plen forma toppformig :conic, coniforme, conoide, in forma de cono toppförbrukning :consumo/consumption record eng rekå:d topphastighet :velocitate maxime topphypotek :hypotheca maximal/maxime toppidrott :sport de alte nivello toppidrottsman :sportista de alte nivello, asse toppig :conic, coniforme, conoide, in forma de cono toppighet :conicitate, forma conic toppklass :classe superior toppkondition :forma superior/optime, superforma; :ha en ~ esser in plen forma toppkraft :persona multo effective/de qualitate superior toppkvalitet :qualitate extra/superior, le plus alte qualitate topplacering :sport classamento/classification maxime/de altissime nivello topplanterna :sjö fanal topplock :tekn capite/testa de cylindro toppluva :bonetto punctate/a puncta/de puncta topplån :hypotheca maximal/maxime topplön :alte salario, salario maxime topplös :topless eng toples topplösa :bot lysimachia thyrsiflor toppman :summitate, director toppmurkla :bot morchella elata lat toppnivå :nivello altissime/superior toppnotering :ekon alte quotation, quotation maxime toppolitiker :politico de prime plano topposition :(främsta placering) prime position, position de testa/de capite; :(högsta position) alte position/function topprestation :prestation maxime/de altissime nivello, performance eng pöfå:möns record eng rekå:d toppresultat :resultato excellente/record eng rekå:d topprida :tractar sin reguardo/sin respecto, tractar inconsideratemente toppris :precio maxime toppsegel :sjö vela superior toppspel :sport joco de alte nivello toppspelare :sport jocator de alte nivello, asse, crack eng kræk toppspinn :sport topspin eng tåpspin toppstycke :tekn capite/testa de cylindro topptrim :forma superior/optime, superforma; :vara i ~ esser in plen forma toppunkt :summitate, culmine, apice, vertice, puncto culminante, maximo, apogeo toppventil :valvula superior toque :tocca Tor :Thor tordas :se töras torde :(bör lämpligen) debe; :(är/blir/har sannolikt) es probabile/verosimile/verosimilante/plausibile; :ansökan ~ ställas till le requesta debe esser adressate a; :det ~ bli regn probabilemente il va pluver; :du ~ ha rätt il es probabile que tu ha ration tordera :torquer tordes :se töras tordmule :zool alca torda lat tordyvel :zool geotrupe tordön :tonitro tordönsknall :colpo de tonitro tordönsröst|tordönsstämma :(el. tordönsstämma) voce tonitruante/stentoree/de stentore toreador :toreador sp torero :torero sp torftig :paupere, povre, misere, miserabile torftighet :paupertate, povressa, miseria torg :(öppen plats) placia; :(salutorg) mercato; :hist agora grek; :föra till ~s fig significar/manifestar/exponer/revelar/facer cognoscer su intentiones torgdag :die/jorno de mercato torgföra :vender al mercato, offerer in le mercato; :fig significar/manifestar/exponer/revelar/facer cognoscer su intentiones torghandel :commercio stratal/del stratas, vendita in le mercato torghandlare :mercante/venditor de mercato torgkorg :corbe/corbetta a provisiones torgplats :(loco de) mercato torgskräck :med agoraphobia torgstånd :barraca de mercato torium :kem thorium tork :sic©ator; :hamna på ~en fig arrivar a un clinica de dishabituation/de disintoxication; :hänga på ~ poner/mitter a sic©ar torka :I s siccitate, sichitate -ki- II v sic©ar; :kul (rosta) torrefacer; :~ av essugar, deterger; :~ av sig om händerna essugar se le manos; :~ håret sic©ar se le capillos; :~ in desic©ar (se); :fig non esser realisate, esser abandonate; :~ sig essugar se; :~ tårarna essugar se le lacrimas; :~ upp exsic©ar; :~ ut sic©ar torkapparat :sic©ator torkeri :sic©atorio torkfläkt :sic©ator torkhandduk :panno de essugar/de cocina torkhuv :sic©ator de capillos, sic©a-capillos torklina :corda a/de sic©ar torkmedel :sic©ativo torkning :torrefaction torkperiod :periodo de siccitate/sichitate -ki- torkplats :sic©atorio torkrum :sic©atorio torkskåp :sic©atorio torkstreck :corda a/de sic©ar torkställ :escolatorio, deguttatorio torktumlare :sic©ator rotative/automatic torkugn :furno de exsic©ation, estufa torkvind :sic©atorio torkvinda :sic©ator torkväder :bra ~ bon tempore pro sic©ar torn :I arkit turre; :(litet) pinnaculo; :(fristående klocktorn) campanil; :schack roc, turre; :Babels ~ le turre de Babel/de Babylon; :dra sig tillbaka till sitt elfenbens~ retirar se in su turre de ebore; :lutande ~et i Pisa le turre inclinate de Pisa II bot acantha, aculeo, acicula, spina torna :elevar se; :~ upp sig accumular se tornado :tornado, cyclon, vento cyclonal tornbuske :bot arbusto spinose tornbärande :bot acanthophore, spinose tornera :tornear tornering :hist torneo; :delta i ~ tornear tornerspel :hist torneo; :delta i ~ tornear tornfalk :zool falcon tinuncule tornformig :turriforme; :bot aculeiforme tornförsedd :bot aculeate tornig :bot spinose, acanthophore tornighet :spinositate tornister :(foderpåse) sacco de forrage -ad3e; :mil (proviantväska) bisaccia militar tornklocka :campana; :(tornur) horologio de turre/de campanil tornliknande :turriforme tornrum :camera in un turre tornseglare :zool apo tornspira :agulia/puncta de turre/de campanil tornsvala :zool apo torntrappa :scala de turre tornuggla :zool tyto tornur :horologio de turre/de campanil tornväktare :guardiano de turre, turrero torp :casetta de estate; :hist parve ferma mittite in disposition in cambio de labor pro le proprietario torpare :hist tenente de un parve ferma mittite in disposition in cambio de labor pro le proprietario torped :mil torpedo, torpedine torpedbåt :mil chassa-torpedinero sh-, chassator sh-, contratorpedinero, destroyer eng distråiö torpedera :mil torped(in)ar torpedering :mil torped(in)ation torpednät :mil (rete) paratorpedos pl torpedtub :mil (tubo) lancea-torpedos pl torr :sic; :(om mark) sic, aride; :fig enoiose; :~t bröd/vin pan/vino sic torrbatteri :el pila sic torrboll :fig persona enoiose torrdestillering :distillation sic torrdis :meteor nebula/bruma de calor torrdocka :sjö bassino de reparation sic/de carinage -ad3e torrfisk :kul pisce sic©ate torrfoder :lantbr forrage -ad3e sic torrhet :siccitate, sichitate -ki-, ariditate torrhosta :tusse sic torrhö :forrage -ad3e sic torris :fig persona enoiose torrjäst :kul levatura sic torrklosett :cabinetto/closet eng klåzit terren torrkoka :cocer/cocinar sic torrlägga :disaquar, drainar drä-, desic©ar, escolar; :fig (förbjuda alkoholförsäljning) prohiber (le vendita de alcohol) torrläggning :disaquamento, drainage dränad3e, desic©ation, escolamento; :fig (förbud mot alkoholförsäljning) prohibition torrmjölk :kul lacte in pulvere torrnål :konst stilo sic torrnålsgravyr :konst gravure fr -vy:r a stilo sic torrnålsradering :konst gravure fr -vy:r a stilo sic torrolig :qui ha un humor sic/laconic torrperiod :periodo sic torrprat :conversation de futilitates torrschampo :shampoo eng shæmpu sic torrschamponering :shampooing eng shæmpuing sic torrsim :natation terren torrskaffning :kul alimento frigide torrskodd :a pede sic torrspricka :(i marken) fissura de terra aride; :(i huden) fissura de pelle sic torrsubstans :substantia compacte/solide, solido torrt :adv fig sic©amente, laconicamente torrved :(torr ved) ligno sic; :(töre) accendalia torrvedssticka :fragmento de ligno sic torrögd :con oculos sic, indifferente torsdag :jovedi; :om ~arna le jovedi(s) torsdagsärter :kul suppa de pisos del jovedi(s) torsion :torsion torsionsfjäder :resorto a/de torsion torsk :I zool gado; :fig (kund till prostituerad) cliente de prostituta II med aphtha torska :(bli ertappad) esser surprendite/attrappate; :(bli lurad) esser le dupe; :(förlora) perder torskfilé|torskfile :kul filet fr file de gado torskfiskar :zool (ordning) gadiformes torskfiske :pisca de gados torskkrig :conflicto re le pisca de gados (al platteforma continental circum Islanda) torskleverolja :oleo de ficato de gado torskrom :ovos de gado torso :konst torso it torta :bot cicerbita tortera :torturar, tormentar, cruciar, martyrisar, suppliciar; :~ till döds torturar a morte torterare :cruciator tortering :tortura, cruciamento, cruciation, supplicio, tormento tortyr :tortura, cruciamento, cruciation, tormento, supplicio; :utsätta för ~ torturar, cruciar, tormentar, suppliciar, martyrisar tortyrkammare :sala/camera a/de tortura tortyrredskap :instrumentos de tortura torv :turba, turfa; :bryta/ta upp ~ excavar/extraher turba/turfa torva :I s pecia de turba/turfa; :den egna ~n fig le proprie pecia de terreno II v ~ till batter, colpar torvaktig :turbose torvbrasa :foco de turba/de turfa torvbrikett :turba, turfa torvbrytning :extraction de turba/de turfa torvjord :terreno/solo turbose torvmosse :turbiera torvmull :pulvere de turba/de turfa torvmullsklosett :closet eng klåzit a pulvere de turba/de turfa torvstickning :extraction de turba/de turfa torvströ :pulvere de turba/de turfa torvtak :tecto de (pecias de) turba/de turfa torvtäcka :coperir de turba/de turfa torvtäckt :coperite/coperte de turba/de turfa torvtäkt :turbiera, jacimento de turba/de turfa torvupptagare :excavator de turba/de turfa, turbero torvupptagning :extraction de turba/de turfa tory :pol tory eng tå:ri; :tories le paritio tory tosa :folle, nescie, imbecille, stupide oca toscakaka :kul torta coperite de glacie de sucro e amandola tosig :folle, nescie, imbecille tosighet :follia, nonsenso tosing :(persona) folle, nescie, imbecille toskanare :toscano toskansk :toscan toskanska :1 språk (dialekt) toscano 2 (kvinna) toscana tossa :(femina) folle, nescie, imbecille tossig :folle, nescie, imbecille tossighet :follia, nonsenso tota :~ ihop/till facer de qualque maniera total :total, complete, integre; :~t (sammanlagt) in summa, in totalitate, in total; :~t glömma bort att göra något completemente oblidar de facer un cosa totalbelopp :summa/amonta/cifra total, total totalbild :vista/vision general/global/del insimul totalfotboll :sport football eng futbå:l total/complete totalförbud :prohibition total (del consumo/consumption/vendita de alcohol) totalförlust :perdita total totalförmörkelse :eclipse/eclipsis total del sol totalintryck :impression general/de insimul totalisator :spel totalisator totalisatorspel :joco al totalisator totalitarism :pol totalitarismo totaliter :in total, in totalitate totalitet :totalitate, insimul totalitär :totalitari totalitärstat :stato totalitari totalkostnad :costos pl total/global totalsumma :summa/amonta total, total totalsyn :vista/vision general/del insimul totalvägrare :objector total totem :totem totemism :systema totemic, totemismo totemistisk :totemic totempåle :palo/mast totemic toto :1 spel totalisator 2 (häst) cavallo totospel :joco al totalisator tott :flocco toucha :toccar touche :(anstrykning, snuddning) tocca, tocco; :mus tocca; :(orkesterhyllning) fanfar; :konst, sport tocca toupera :se tupera toupering :se tupering toupé|toupe :se tupé tour :sport tour fr tu:r tournedos :kul tournedos fr turndo tova :I s (av hår/garn/gräs) pecia de capillos/de filos/de herba imbroliate II v text (filta) feltrar; :~ sig feltrar se, imbroliar se tovig :imbroliate tovning :text feltramento tovsippa :bot anemone silvestre toxicitet :toxicitate toxikolog :toxicologo, toxicologista toxikologi :toxicologia toxikologisk :toxicologic toxin :biokem toxina toxisk :toxic toxoplasma :biol toxoplasma toxoplasmos :med toxoplasmose, toxoplasmosis trad :via commercial; :sjö route fr rut maritime tradera :transferer, translatar, transmitter (oralmente/verbalmente) tradering :transferimento, transferentia, translation, transmission (oral/verbal) tradig :enoiose, prolixe, verbose, fastidiose, tediose tradition :tradition; :enligt ~en conformemente al tradition, traditionalmente; :hålla fast vid ~erna continuar le traditiones; :muntlig ~ tradition verbal/oral; :skriftlig ~ tradition scripte traditionalism :traditionalismo traditionalist :traditionalista traditionalistisk :traditionalistic, traditionalista traditionell :traditional traditionsbevarare :homine de traditiones, traditionalista traditionsbunden :conventional traditionsbundenhet :conventionalismo traditionsenlig :conforme al tradition, traditional, conventional traditionslös :sin traditiones traditionsrik :ric in traditiones tradjazz :mus jazz eng d3æz traditional trafik :traffico, circulation; :dirigera ~en diriger/regular le circulation/le traffico; :enkelriktad ~ senso unic; :lamslå ~en blocar/paralysar le traffico/le circulation; :reguljär ~ servicio regular; :stoppa ~en arrestar le traffico/le circulation trafikabel :practicabile, viabile trafikant :usator del cammino public, trafficante, passante trafikapparat :traffico, circulation trafikbehov :necessitates del traffico/del circulation trafikbrott :delicto de traffico/de circulation trafikera :usar le cammino public, trafficar trafikerad :trafficate, frequentate trafikerbar :practicabile, viabile trafikfara :periculo del traffico/del circulation trafikflyg :aviation civil/de linea trafikflygare :pilota de linea trafikflygplan :avion de linea trafikföreskrift :regulamento de traffico/de circulation, codice del via trafikförseelse :delicto/infraction de traffico/de circulation trafikhinder :rampa pro relentar le velocitate/le traffico/le circulation trafikintensitet :volumine del traffico/del circulation trafikkaos :chaos de traffico/de circulation trafikkontroll :controlo del traffico/del circulation trafikkorsning :cruciata (stratal) trafikled :via de communication, arteria (stratal) trafikledare :flyg controlator del navigation/del traffico aeree trafikledning :flyg controlo del traffico aeree trafikljus :lumine/luce de traffico/de circulation, semaphoro (stratal) trafikmärke :signo de traffico/de circulation trafikoffer :victima del traffico/del circulation trafikolycka :accidente de traffico/de circulation trafikomläggning :deviation del traffico/del circulation trafikplats :cruciata giratori, placia circular/rotunde, rotunda trafikpolis :policiero stratal/de traffico/de circulation trafikproblem :problema de traffico/de circulation trafikpulsåder :arteria (stratal) trafikregel :regulamento de traffico/de circulation, codice del via trafiksignal :signal de traffico/de circulation trafikskylt :signo de traffico/de circulation trafikstockning :congestion/paralyse/paralysis del traffico/del circulation trafikstopp :interruption del traffico/del circulation trafikström :fluxo del traffico/del circulation trafiksäkerhet :securitate del traffico/del circulation trafiktorn :flyg turre de controlo trafikvett :disciplina in le traffico/in le circulation trafikvåg :unda de traffico/de circulation trafiköverträdelse :delicto/infraction de traffico/de circulation trafikövervakning :surveliantia del traffico/del circulation tragedi :tragedia tragedienn :teat actrice tragic, tragica, tragediana tragediförfattare :autor/poeta tragic, tragico, tragedo tragediskådespelare :actor tragic, tragediano, tragedo traggel :(tjat) criticas/reproches -sh- constante; :(möda) travalio/labor penose traggla :criticar/reprochar -sh- constantemente; :(knoga) facer un labor/un travalio pesante/dur, effortiar se multo tragglig :penose tragik :tragedia tragiker :teat actor tragic, tragediano, tragedo; :litt autor/poeta tragic, tragico, tragedo tragikomedi :tragicomedia tragikomisk :tragicomic tragisk :tragic tragöd :litt autor/poeta tragic, tragico, tragedo trailer :(släpvagn) remolco; :film, TV trailer eng treilö traj :tracia traja :lassar tracias trakassera :vexar trakasseri :vexationes pl trakeotomi :med tracheotomia traker :pl hist thraces Trakien :Thracia trakisk :hist thrace trakom :med conjunctivitis granulose, trachoma trakt :1 (bygd) region, districto, tracto, area, campania, ambiente, vicinitate, parages -ad3es pl, milieu fr miljø, entourage fr a)tura:3 2 zool parte posterior del ungue/ungula de un cavallo trakta :~ efter aspirar a traktamente|traktamentsersättning :(el. traktamentsersättning) indemnitate/compensation del costos traktan :desiro, desiderio traktat :tractato, convention; :rel tracto traktera :kul (undfägna) regalar, tractar, banchettar; :(överdådigt) festear; :mus sonar trakterad :inte vara ~ av non valutar/valorisar traktering :kul regalo, regalamento, biber e mangiar -d3- traktion :med traction traktor :tractor traktordäck :pneu(matico) de tractor traktorförare :tractorista traktorsläp :remolco de tractor traktör :kul proprietario de un restaurante, restaurator, tavernero trakyt :miner trachyte trakytblock :bloco de trachyte traké|trake :zool trachea; :som rör ~ tracheal tralala :~! tralala! trall :I (visa) canto, aere; :den vanliga ~en fig le mesme canto, le canto de sempre II (spjälgaller) grillia, grilliage -ad3e tralla :I s wagonetto; :(tippvagn) carretto basculante II v mus cantar ’tralala’ tramp :I (trampande) passos pessante II sjö tramp eng træmp trampa :I s pedal II v mitter le pede (super), marchar -sh-; :(stampa) colpar con le pede, fullar le solo, calcar; :~ fel facer un passo false; :~ ner calcar, fullar; :~ ner någon i skorna fig humiliar un persona; :~ någon på tårna calcar le digitos del pede de un persona; :även fig; :~ orgel sufflar un organo; :~ på fullar, calcar; :~ på en cykel pedalar; :~ på en pedal actionar un pedal; :~ snett facer un passo false; :~ upp (stig) fullar al pedes, marchar super; :~ ur (en motor) disaccopular, disingranar trampbil :auto(mobile) a/de pedales trampbåt :hydrocyclo trampcykel :bicycletta, (bi)cyclo trampdriven :a pedales trampdyna :zool cossinetto plantar trampfart :sjö navigation de tramp eng træmp trampfartyg :sjö tramp eng træmp trampkvarn :molino movite per un cavallo, molino de cavallo trampmina :mil mina terrestre trampolin :trampolino; :hoppa från ~ facer trampolino trampolinhopp :trampolino; :utföra ett ~ facer trampolino trampsax :jakt trappa, pedica trampört :bot polygono aviculare lat trams :I (tramsande) nonsenso, garrulada, stultessa II (tramsig person) homine/typo stulte tramsa :I v garrular, dicer nonsenso II s femina stulte tramsig :(svamlig) garrule, stulte, qui dice nonsenso; :(larvig) fatue tramsighet :stultessa tran :oleo de balena, oleo de pisce trana :zool grue tranaktig :oleose tranbär :bot oxycocco trance :se trans tranch :ekon parte, portion tranchera :kul trenchar -sh- tranchergaffel :furchetta a/de/pro trenchar -sh- trancherkniv :cultello a/de/pro trenchar -sh- trandans|tranedans :(el. tranedans) dansa de grues; :känna sig som en sparv i ~ sentir se inferior trangam :zool secretario, serpentario tranig :oleose tranighet :oleositate trankil :tranquille, calme, quiete trankilitet :tranquillitate, calma, quiescentia, quiete, quietude trankokare :funditor de oleo de balena trankokeri :funderia de oleo de balena trans|trance :(el. trance) trance; :falla i ~ entrar/cader in trance transaktion :transaction; :avsluta en ~ concluder/terminar un transaction; :ingå/träffa en ~ realisar un transaction transalpin|transalpinsk :(el. transalpinsk) transalpin transatlantisk :transatlantic transcendens :fil transcendentia transcendent :fil transcendente transcendental :fil transcendente, supernatural, metaphysic transfer :transferentia, transferimento transferabel :transferibile transferera :transferer transferering :transferentia, transferimento transfiguration :rel transfiguration transformation :transformation transformationsgrammatik :språk grammatica generative transformational transformator :el transformator transformatorstation :el cabina/posto de transformation transformera :transformar transformering :transformation transfusion :med transfusion transgression :transgression transistor :transistor; :förse med ~ transistorisar transistoriserad :transistorisate transistorradio :transistor transit :transito transitera :effectuar/permitter transito transitering :transito transitgods :merces/mercantias de transito transithall :sala/hall eng hå:l de transito transitiv :språk transitive transitivera :språk facer transitive transitivering :språk transitivitate transito :transito transitogods :merces/mercantias de transito transitohall :sala/hall eng hå:l de transito transitohamn :porto de transito transitohandel :commercio transitori/de transito transitorisk :ekon transitori, transiente transitotrafik :traffico de transito transitpassagerare :passagero -d3- transitori/de transito transitvisa :visa de transito transkribera :mus, språk transcriber transkription :mus, språk transcription translator :traductor autorisate translitteration :translitteration translitterera :translitterar transmak :gusto de oleo de balena transmarin :ultramar, transmarin transmission :transmission transmissionshjul :rota de transmission transmissionskedja :catena de transmission transmissionssystem :systema de transmission transmittera :transmitter transmittering :transmission transmutabel :transmutabile transmutation :transmutation transmutera :transmutar transnationell :multinational transocean|transoceansk :(el. transoceansk) transoceanic transparang :transparente transparens :transparentia transparent :transparente transpiration :transpiration, perspiration; :(svett) sudor; :bot transpiration transpirera :transpirar, perspirar, sudar; :bot transpirar transplantat :med transplant transplantation :med transplantation, graffo transplantationskirurg :med graffator transplantationsteknik :med technica de transplantation transplantera :med transplantar, graffar transplanterbar :med transplantabile transplantering :med transplantation, graffo transponder :flyg radioreceptor/radiodiffusor automatic transponera :mus transponer transponering :mus transposition transport :transporto, transportation transportabel :transportabile transportarbetare :obrero de transporto(s) transportband :banda/corregia transportator/mobile transportbil :camionetta transportera :transportar, transferer; :(i åkdon) vehicular transportering :transporto, transportation transportfartyg :nave de transporto/de carga transportflygplan :avion de transporto transportföretag :interprisa/compania de transportos/de camionage -ad3e transportförsäkring :assecurantia de transporto transportkedja :fig catena de transportatores transportkostnad :costos pl de transporto/de transportation transportmedel :medio de transporto/de transportation transportmöjlighet :facilitate de transporto/de transportation transportplan :flyg avion de transporto transportsträcka :distantia de transporto/de transportation transportvagn :camion, truck eng trak; :mil caisson fr käså) transportväsen :transporto(s) transportör :(person) interprenditior de transporto(s), transportator; :(anordning) banda/corregia transportator/mobile, transportator; :(gradskiva) goniometro; :(pantograf) pantographo transposition :mus transposition transsexualism :transsexualismo transsexuell :transsexual; :~ person transsexual, transsexualista transsibirisk :transsiberian; :~a järnvägen le ferrovia transsiberian transsubstantiation :rel transsubstantiation transsubstantiera :rel transsubstantiar Transsylvanien :Transylvania transsylvanier :transylvano transsylvansk :transylvan; :Transsylvanska alperna le Alpes Transylvan transsylvanska :transylvana transträck :volo/migration de grues (vidite del terra) transumera :transumer transumering :transumpto transumt :transumpto transuran :kem elemento transuranic transversal :I s mat (linea) transversal II adj mat transverse, transversal transversalaxel :mat axe transverse transversell :mat transverse, transversal transvestism :tra(ns)vestismo transvestit :tra(ns)vestito transvestitism :tra(ns)vestismo trapets :I sport trapezio it -ts- II mat trapezio it -ts- trapetsartist :artista de trapezio it -ts-, trapezista -ts- trapetsformig :mat trapeziforme -ts-, trapezoide -ts-, trapezoidal -ts- trapetsnummer :numero de trapezista -ts- trapetsoid :mat trapezoide -ts- trapp :I zool avetarde; :stor~ otide II 1 (trappa) scala 2 miner diabase, basalto III interj tripp, ~, trull! un, duo, tres (minime tu es) trappa :I s scala; :gå ner/upp för ~n descender/montar le scala II v ~ ner diminuer; :upp augmentar, escalar, intensificar trappavsats :plana de scala trapper :trappator trappformig :in forma de scala trappgavel :faciada a scalas trappgavelshus :casa de faciada a scalas trapphus :cavia de scala trappist :rel trappista trappistorden :rel ordine de trappistas trappräcke :balustrada de scala, barra protective (del scala) trappsteg :grado de scala, scalon, passo trappstege :scala de mano, scala duple trappuppgång :cavia de scala trasa :I s vetule pannello II v ~ sönder lacerar trasdocka :pupa de pannellos traselegans :pseudoelegantia trasgrann :vistose trashank :homine in vestimentos lacerate trasig :(i trasor) lacerate; :(sönder) rumpite, in pecias, in morsellos traska :trottar; :(mödosamt) camminar penosemente trasmaja :femina in vestimentos lacerate trasmatta :carpetta/tapete/tapis fr tapi texite de vetule pannellos (de colores diverse) trasproletariat :subproletariato trassat :ekon banca/persona del qual un lettera/littera de cambio/un cheque eng tshek es tirate trassel :(garn till rengöring) stoppa; :(krångel) confusion, disordine, imbroglio, it -åljå, imbroliamento, embarasso; :ställa till med ~ confunder, intricar, disordinar, complicar, imbroliar trasselsudd :balla de stoppa trassent :ekon scriptor/tirator de un lettera/littera de cambio/de un cheque eng tshek trassera :ekon scriber/tirar un lettera/littera de cambio/un cheque eng tshek trassla :imbroliar; :~ sig imbroliar se, disrangiar -d3- se; :~ till confunder, disordinar, complicar, imbroliar, intricar trasslig :(i oordning) confuse, chaotic, in disordine, sin ordine; :(invecklad) complicate, complexe, imbroliate, intricate trasslighet :confusion, disordine, embarasso, imbroglio it -åljå, imbroliamento, intricamento, intrico trast :zool turdo; :björk~ turdo pilar; :kol~ merla; :sång~‚ tal~ turdo philomelos lat trastdrill :trillo de turdo trastfåglar :(familj) turdidas trasvarg :homine in vestimentos lacerate tratt :infundibulo; :hälla genom ~ passar per infundibulo tratta :I v 1 (hälla genom tratt) passar per infundibulo; :~ i någon något fig mentir un cosa a un persona 2 v (ramla) ~ omkull/på ändan cader a terra II s ekon lettera/littera de cambio tirate, tratta it trattformig :in forma de infundibulo; :infundibiliforme; :~ gång anat infundibulo trattkantarell :bot cant(h)arello tubiforme trattoria :trattoria it trattpip :bucca/orificio de un infundibulo trattskivling :bot clitocybe trauma :med, psyk trauma traumatiserad :med, psyk traumatisate traumatisk :med, psyk traumatic traumatologi :med traumatologia trav :I sport (travtävling) cursa de trotto II bot arabis; :back~ arabis thalian; :fjäll~ arabis alpin; :lund~ arabis hirsute; :rocken~ arabis glabre; :sand~ arabis arenose III (gång) trotto; :hjälpa någon på ~en fig initiar un persona; :rida i ~ ir/currer/cavalcar al trotto, trottar; :sätta av i ~ comenciar a trottar; :~ med höga taktmässiga steg passage -ad3e trava :1 (gå i trav) currer lentemente, trottar 2 (stapla) cumular, pilar travare :sport trottator travbana :sport carriera/pista de cursas de trotto trave :pila, cumole, mole travers :tekn transversa travestera :litt parodiar travestering :litt parodia travesti :litt parodia travhäst :sport trottator travkusk :cochiero -sh- de cursa de trotto travlopp :sport cursa de trotto travtränare :sport trainator de trottatores travtävling :sport cursa de trotto tre :tres; :dela i ~ delar tertiar, tripartir; :göra ~ kopior triplicar; :skära i ~ delar trisecar; :~ gånger så stor triple, triplice; :~ års tid triennio trea :(le numero/cifra) tres; :(trerumslägenhet) casa de tres cameras treaktare :teat de tres actos trearmad :de tres bracios treatomisk :kem triatomic trebarnsfamilj :familia con/de tres infantes trebent :de tres pedes, tripode; :~ stativ tripede, tripode trebladig :bot de tres folios, trifoliate, triphylle; :tekn tripale treblommig :bot triflor trecellig :biol trilocular trecento :konst trecento it -tsh-; :företrädare för ~ trecentista -tsh- trecylindrig :de tres cylindros tredagarsfeber :med exanthema tredagarskurs :curso de tres dies/jornos/que dura tres dies/jornos tredelad :de/in tres partes, tripartite, ternari; :bot tripartite, trilobulate; :mat trisecate; :mus ternari tredelning :tripartition; :mat trisection tredimensionell :de tres dimensiones, tridimensional tredje :tertie; :~ juni le tres de junio; :Tredje Riket hist le Stato Tertie; :~ världen le tertie mundo tredjedag :~ jul le tertie die/jorno de Natal tredjedagsfeber|tredjedagsfrossa :(el. tredjedagsfrossa) med febre tertian, tertiana tredjedel :tertie parte, tertio; :två ~ar duo tertios tredjegradsbrännskada :med arditura de tertie grado tredjegradsekvation :mat equation cubic/del tertie grado tredjehandsval :alternativa/option de tertie mano tredjeklassare :alumno/discipulo del tertie classe tredjemansrätt :jur derecto del tertie parte tredjeopponent :univ tertie opponente, opponente farsator tredjeårsstuderande :univ studiante/studente del tertie anno tredraget :vid ~ verso tres horas tredsk :indisciplinabile, indocile, obstinate, recalcitrante tredska :obstination, recalcitration tredskas :obstinar se, recalcitrar tredskodom :jur sententia in contumacia tredubbel :triple, triplice, triplicate tredubbla :tripl(ic)ar tredubbling :triplication tredäckare :sjö nave de tres pontes; :flyg triplano treenig :tres in un, trin treenighet :trinitate trefald :trinitate trefaldig :triple, triplice, trin; :~ kopia copia triple, triplicato trefaldiga :tripl(ic)ar trefaldighet :trinitate trefaldighetsdagen :le Trinitate trefalt :tripl(ic)emente trefasig :el triphase, triphasate, triphasic trefjärdedelstakt :mus mesura triple/a tres tempores treflikad :bot trilobate trefot :tripede, tripode trefotad :litt de tres pedes, tripodic; :~ vers trimetro, tripodia trefärgad :tricolor trefärgstryck :typ impression a/in tres colores, reproduction tricolor, trichromia treglasfönster :vitro triple/triplice tregrenad :biol trifide trehjuling :tricyclo trehundra : tre hundra tres centos trehundrade :trecentesime trehundratalet :le quatrocentesime seculo trehundraårig :de tres centos annos, tricentenari trehörnig :mat triangular, trigone, trigonal, tricorne trehörning :mat triangulo, trigono trehövdad :tricephale trekamp :sport triathlon trekant :triangulo, trigono trekantig :triangular, trigone, trigonal, tricorne; :~ hatt tricorno treklang :mus triade; :(på tonarts grundton) tonica treklangsackord :mus triple accordo, triade treklöver :bot trifolio trekvart|tre kvart|tre|kvart :(el. tre kvart) på ~ obliquemente; :~s timme tres quartos trekvartslång :(de) tres quartos; :~ ärm manica tres quartos trekvartsstrumpa :geniculiera treledad :triple, triplice, tripartite, ternari trema :språk trema, dierese, diaresis tremaktspakt :pacto tripartite/de tres paises tremannastyre :triumvirato; :medlem i ~ triumviro tremastare :sjö nave de tres mastes/palos tremilsgräns :sjö limite/zona de tres millias (maritime), aquas territorial tremolo :mus tremolo it tremotorig :trimotor tremulant :mus tremolo it tremulera :mus facer tremolos it, vibrar tremulering :mus tremolo it tremänning :cosino/cosina secundari tremånadersperiod :periodo de tres menses trenchcoat :trench-coat eng trenshkout trend :(tendens) trend eng, tendentia; :(nytt mode) trend eng, moda, fashion eng fæshön trendföljare :persona qui seque le moda trendig :al ultime moda trendkänslig :sensibile al tendentias (del moda), subjecte al trends eng trendriktig :al ultime moda trendsättare :instaurator de un moda/de tendentia, (in)novator trepanation :med trepanation trepanera :med trepanar trepanering :med trepanation trepartiregering :governamento tripartite trepass :arkit trifolio trepassbåge :arkit arco/ogiva trilobate, arcada a trifolio treprocentig :de tres pro/per cento trepunktsbälte :cinctura de securitate a tres punctos treradig :litt de tres versos; :~ vers tercet trerading :litt tercet treriksröse :monticulo (de petras) de tres paises treroddare :hist trireme trerummare|trerumslägenhet :(el. trerumslägenhet) casa/appartamento de tres cameras tresidig :mat trilatere, trilateral, trigone, trigonal tresiding :mat triangulo tresitsig :de tres placias tresnibb :pannello de testa/de capite triangular/trigone/trigonal tresnåret :vid ~ verso tres horas trespaltig :de tres columnas trespann :gruppo de tres cavallos, troika ry trespråkig :trilingue trestavig :språk de tres syllabas, trisyllabe; :~t ord trisyllabo tresteg|trestegshopp :(el. trestegshopp) sport salto triple trestegsraket :missile a tres etages -d3- trestjärnig :a/de tres stellas tresträngad :mus a/de tres chordas, trichorde; :tresträngat instrument trichordo trestämmig :mus a/pro tres voces tretaget :vid ~ verso tres horas tretal :trio, tripletto, triade, terno tretiden :vid ~ verso tres horas tretrådig :de tres filos trettio :trenta trettionde :trentesime, trigesime trettiondel :trentesime parte, trentesimo trettiotal :trentena trettiotrevarvare :disco de 33 revolutiones trettioårig :de trenta annos; :~a kriget le Guerra de Trenta Annos trettioåring :homine de trenta annos tretton :dece-tres, tredece trettondagen :le Epiphania trettondagsafton :le vigilia de Epiphania trettonde :dece-tertie, decimotertie, tertiodecime, tredecime trettonhundratalet :le dece-quarte/decimoquarte seculo tretusen|tre tusen|tre|tusen :(el. tre tusen) tres milles tretusentonnare :sjö nave de tres milles tonnas tretåig :zool tridactyle; :~ mås laro tridactyle; :~ sengångare bradypo tridactyle tretår :un tertie tassa de caffe treudd :myt tridente treva :cercar tastante; :~ sig fram avantiar tastante trevande :fig hesitante, vacillante, irresolute, indecise, incerte trevare :(försiktig undersökning) investigation attent(iv)e; :(försöksballong) ballon de essayo; :skicka ut en ~ fig lancear un ballon de essayo, extender su tentaculos trevinklig :mat triangular, trigone, trigonal trevlig :agradabile, placente, gentil, sympathic; :~ resa! bon viage! -ad3e trevnad :commoditate, benesser, conforto, intimitate, familiaritate, jovialitate, atmosphera familial/jovial trevägskorsning :cruciata de tres vias trevärd :kem trivalente; :~ syra triacido trevärdhet :kem trivalentia trevärdig :kem trivalente trevärdighet :kem trivalentia treväxlad :a tres cambios/marchas -sh-/velocitates trevåningshus :casa de tres etages -d3- treårig :de tres annos, trienne, triennal treåring :infante de tres annos treårsperiod :triennio treårsplan :plano trienne/triennal tri :kem trichlorido ethylic triad :triade; :som rör ~ triadic trial-and-error-metoden|trial|and|error|metoden :le methodo de trial and error eng ön erö triangel :mat, mus triangulo; :liksidig ~ triangulo equilatere; :oliksidig ~ triangulo scalen; :rätvinklig ~ triangulo rectangule; spetsig ~ triangulo acutangule; :trubbig ~ triangulo obtusangule triangeldrama :triangulo amorose dramatic, drama triangular triangelformig :triangular, trigone, trigonal triangelkoppling :el connexion in triangulo triangelmärke :lantm signo de triangulation triangelmätning :mat trigonometria; :lantm triangulation; :utföra ~ lantm triangular triangelpunkt :lantm puncto de triangulation triangelslagare :mus sonator de triangulo triangulering :lantm triangulation triangulär :triangular, trigone, trigonal trias :geol trias; :som rör ~ triassic tribad :tribade tribadisk :tribade; :~ levnad tribadismo tribun :I (upphöjd talarplats) tribuna, stand eng stænd II hist tribuno tribunal :tribunal tribunat :hist tribunato; :som rör ~ tribunitie tribunämbete :hist tribunato tribut :tributo tributskyldig :tributario trick :I (konstgrepp) truc(o), artificio, maneo, prestidigitation II korsp (i bridge) torno ganiate ultra le sexte trickfilm :film a truches/trucos trickfoto :photo trucate tricksa :trucar, prestidigitar tricotage :tricotage fr -a:3, articulos de tricot fr -ko trier :sjö hist (nave) trireme triera :lantbr vannar triforium :arkit triforio triftong :språk triphthongo triftväxter :bot (familj) plumbaginaceas trigeminusneuralgi :med neuralgia facial/del nervo trigemine triglyf :arkit triglypho trigonometri :mat trigonometria trigonometrisk :mat trigonometric trikin :zool trichina; :som rör ~ trichinal trikinos :med trichinose, trichinosis trikinös :med trichinose triklinium :hist triclinio trikloretylen :kem trichlorido ethylic trikolor :tricolor trikå :text tricot fr -ko trikåaffär :calcetteria trikåfabrik :fabrica de articulos de tricot fr -ko, calcetteria trikåstickning :text tricotage fr -a:3 trikåvaror :articulos de tricot fr -ko triljon :trillion trilla :I v (forma runt) tornar, facer; :(falla) cader; :~ omkull cader a terra; :~ piller facer pilulas II s carrossa aperte con duo sedias trilling :trigemino trillingfödsel :nascentia trigemine/de trigeminos trilobit :paleont trilobite trilogi :litt trilogia trilsk|trilsken :(el. trilsken) indisciplinabile, indocile, obstinate, recalcitrante trilska :obstination, recalcitration trilskas :obstinar se, recalcitrar trim :(hos person) bon forma/condition; :(hos sak) bon stato; :hålla en motor i god ~ haber un motor in bon stato; :hålla sig i ypperlig ~ tener se in un optime forma trimaran :sjö trimaran trimeter :litt trimetro trimma :(justera) (re)adjustar, adaptar, regular; :(ansa ) tonder; :(träna) trainar trimning :(justering) adjustage -ad3e, adjustamento, adaptation trind :ronde, rotunde; :(om person) replete, un pauco/poco corpulente trindhet :rotunditate Trinidad och Tobago|Trinidad|Tobago :Trinidad e Tobago trinidadier :habitante de Trinidad e Tobago, trinidadiano trinidadisk :de Trinidad e Tobago, trinidadian trinidadiska :femina de Trinidad e Tobago, trinidadiana Trinitas :Trinitate trio :mus trio triod :el triodo triodlampa :el lampa triodo triol :mus triol triosonata :mus sonata a/pro tres instrumentos trioxid :kem trioxydo triplett :tripletto triploid :biol triploide tripod :tripede, tripode tripodi :litt tripodia tripodmast :sjö mast tripodic Tripolis :Tripole tripolitan :tripolitano tripolitansk :tripolitan tripolitanska :tripolitana tripp :I s (kort resa) cursa, tour fr tu:r; :(utflykt) excursion; :fig (narkotikarus) trip eng II s (kort steg) passo curte III interj ~ trapp, trull! un, duo, tres (minime tu es) trippa :ir/camminar a parve passos legier -d3-; :(berusa sig med narkotika) narcotisar se, prender narcotico trippel :I s geol tripoli II adj (trefaldig) triple, triplice, trin trippelallians :alliantia triple trippelkrock :collision triple/que implica tres vehiculos trippelseger :victoria triple trippelvaccin :med vaccino triplice tripping :sport tripping eng triping trips :zool thrips; :~ar (ordning) thysanopetra, physopoda triptyk :konst, litt triptico trismus :med trismo triss :kortsp trio, triade, tripletto trissa :I v inflar, facer montar, augmentar, stimular; :~ upp priserna inflar/facer montar le precios II s tekn polea; :dra på trissor! fig vermente?, isto non pote esser ver/seriose! trist :(dyster) triste; :(långtråkig) fastidiose, enoiose, tediose, insipide, monotone; :se ~ ut haber le aere triste; :~a kvarter quartieros monotone tristess :tristessa tristhet :(dysterhet) tristessa; :(långtråkighet) enoio, tediositate, insipiditate, monotonia tritium :kem tritium triton :myt triton triumf :triumpho, victoria; :(segerglädje) exultation triumfator :triumphator, victor, vincitor triumfbåge :arco triumphal/de triumpho triumfera :triumphar; :(jubla) exultar; :~ över fienden triumphar super le inimicos triumfkrucifix :crucifixo triumphal triumfmarsch :marcha -sh- triumphal triumftåg :entrata/marcha -sh- triumphal triumfvagn :carro triumphal/de triumpho triumvir :hist triumviro; :som rör ~ triumviral triumvirat :hist triumvirato trivas :trovar se ben, florar trivial :trivial trivialisera :trivialisar trivialitet :trivialitate triviallitteratur :litteratura trivial/popular trivialmusik :musica trivial/popular trivialnamn :kem nomine trivial trivium :hist trivio; :som avser ~ trivial trivsam :(om person) agradabile, conversabile, sociabile; :(om plats) agradabile, confortabile, intime trivsel :commoditate, benesser, conforto, intimitate, familiaritate, jovialitate, atmosphera familial/jovial trivselvikt :peso de benesser triör :lantbr vanno, vannator tro :I s (tillit) fide, confidentia, credito; :rel fide, credentia, religion; :avsvära sig sin ~ repudiar/abnegar su religion; :bekänna sig till en ~ professar/practicar un religion; :förkunna kristen ~ predicar le fide christian; :i god ~ bona fide lat; :~, hopp och kärlek le fide, le sperantia e le caritate; :tron på Gud le credentia in Deo II v creder, haber fide in; :(anse, mena) creder, pensar, opinar; :inte kunna ~ sina ögon non poter creder (a) su oculos; :~ på Gud creder in Deo III adv esque, an; :kommer han idag ~? esque/an ille veni/va venir hodie? troende :I adj credente, fidel, religiose; :en ~ kristen un christiano credente II s rel fide, credentia, religion trofast :fidel, loyal trofasthet :fidelitate, loyalitate, fide trofé|trofe :tropheo trogen :fidel, loyal; :(om återgivning) fidel, exacte, precise troglodyt :troglodyta troglodytisk :troglodytic trohet :fidelitate, loyalitate trohetslöfte :fidantia trohjärtad :(tillitsfull) confidente; :(godtrogen) credule, naive trohjärtenhet :(tillit) confidentia, fiducia, credentia, fide, fidantia; :(godtrogenhet) credulitate, naivitate Troja :Troia trojaborg|trojeborg :(el. trojeborg) labyrintho con le sentieros marcate de petras trojan :troiano, dardano trojansk :troian, dardane; ~a hästen le Cavallo Troian/de Troia; :~a kriget le Guerra de Troia trojka :troika ry trokeisk :litt trocheic troké|troke :litt trocheo trolig :probabile, verisimile, verosimilante, plausibile troligen :probabilemente troligtvis :probabilemente troll :troll, ogro, monstro, gnomo; :det har gått ~ i saken fig il ha devenite un cosa incantator; :när man talar om ~en fig parlante del troll(e)s trolla :exercer/practicar magia/le arte magic; :~ bort facer disparer (per un colpo de virga magic), escamotar; :~ fram facer surger (per un colpo de virga magic) trollbinda :incantar, fascinar, captivar trollbunden :captive trollcirkel :circulo magic trolldeg :material plastic pro modellar trolldom :(magi) magia, sortilegio; :(förhäxning) incantation, incantamento, fascination, fascino trolldomskonst :magia, incantamento, sortilegio, prestigio trolldruva :bot actea spicate trolldryck :potion/biberage -ad3e magic, elixir, philtro trolleri :magia, incantamento, sortilegio, prestigio; :som genom ett ~ como per magia/per incantamento trolleriknep :truc(o) del prestidigitator trollerikonstnär :prestidigitator, prestigiator, joculator, illusionista trolleritrick :truc(o) del prestidigitator trolley :trolley eng tråli trolleybuss :trolleybus eng trålibas trollflöjt :mus flauta magic; :Trollflöjten le Flauta Magic trollformel :formula magic trollkarl :mago, magico, incantator; :Trollkarlens lärling le Apprentisse Mago trollkonst :magia, incantamento, sortilegio, prestigio trollkonstnär :illusionista, mago, magico, prestidigitator, prestigiator trollkraft :fortia/poter/virtute magic, magia trollkrets :circulo magic trollkunnig :qui sape exercer/practicar le magia trollkärring :maga, magica, incantatrice trollmakt :fortia/poter/virtute magic, magia trollmedel :(för att trolla) sortilegio; :(mot trolldom) medio magic, talisman, amuleto trollpacka :maga, ogressa trollring :anello magic/incantate trollskog :foreste magic/incantate trollslag :som i ett ~ como per magia/per incantamento trollslända :zool libellula trollspegel :speculo magic trollspö :virga magic trollstav :virga magic trolltyg :magia, incantamento, sortilegio, prestigio trolova :~ sig fidantiar se trolovad :fidantiato/fidantiata, promisso/promissa trolovning :fidantiamento trolsk :magic, incantator, fascinante, feeric, phantasmagoric trolskhet :fascino, fascination trolös :infidel, disloyal, perfide, perfidiose, perjur, machiavellic trolöshet :infidelitate, disloyalitate, mancantia de fide, perfidia, fide punic, machiavellismo tromb :meteor tromba, typhon, cyclon trombocyt :med thrombocyto tromboflebit :med thrombophlebitis trombon :mus trombon; :blåsa ~ sonar le trombon trombonist :mus trombon(ista) trombos :med thrombose, thrombosis; :som avser ~ thrombotic trompe l’œil|trompe|l’œil :konst trompe-l’œil fr tro)plœj tron :throno; :avsäga sig ~en abdicar (le throno); :bestiga ~en montar super le throno, acceder/advenir al throno; :störta någon från ~ disthronar un rege trona :occupar le throno, thronar tronarvinge :herede al/del corona/throno tronavsägelse :abdication tronföljare :herede al/del corona/throno tronföljd :succession al/del throno/corona tronföljerska :herede al/del corona/throno tronhimmel :baldachino troninkräktare :usurpator tronpretendent :pretendente/candidato al throno tronsal :sala del throno tronskifte :cambio del throno/del corona trontal :discurso del throno/del corona trontillträde :accession/advenimento al throno, inthronamento trop :språk, mus tropo tropik :tropico; :~erna le zona (inter)tropical, le tropicos tropikfeber :med febre tropical/del tropicos tropikfåglar :zool (ordning) phethontidas tropikhjälm :casco colonial tropikväxt :bot planta tropical tropikzon :zona/region tropical tropisk :1 tropic, (inter)tropical; :~a bältet le zona/region tropical; :~a sjukdomar morbos/maladias tropical 2 språk tropic tropism :bot tropismo tropopaus :tropopausa troposfär :troposphera; :som rör ~ tropospheric tropp :mil, sport peloton; :i samlad ~ in formation serrate troppa :1 ~ av partir uno per uno 2 mil ~ fanan inrolar le bandiera/le standardo al palo (post un ceremonia) troppchef :mil commandante del peloton trosa :slip eng trosartikel :rel articulo de fide, dogma trosbekännelse :rel profession de fide, confession (de fide), credo trosfrid :rel pace religiose trosfrihet :rel libertate religiose/de cultos trosfrände :rel correligionario trosfråga :rel question de fide trosförföljelse :rel persecution religiose trosförkunnelse :rel predication del fide trosförvant :rel correligionario trosgemenskap :rel communitate religiose trosglöd :rel fervor/zelo religiose, zelotismo trosiver :rel zelotismo trosivrare :rel zelator, zelote troskyldig :ingenue, candide, innocente troskyldighet :ingenuitate, candor, innocentia troslära :rel doctrina religiose/del fide trosnit :rel zelotismo trosriktning :rel credo tross :1 (grovt rep) corda, cordon, fun; :sjö ammarra 2 mil traino, equipage -ad3e trossak :rel materia de fide trossats :rel dogma trossbotten :1 arkit (in un intabulamento placiate) fundo de plancas pro/con material isolante/a/de isolation 2 mil sjö dormitorio del equipage -ad3e trossfyllning :arkit material pro isolamento sonor/acustic e calorifuge trosviss :convincite trosvisshet :conviction, convincimento trosåskådning :rel credo trotjänare :veterano, homine de multe experientia trots :I s defia, defiantia, obstination, opposition, resistentia; :alla goda föresatser till ~ in despecto de tote bon intentiones; :göra något på ~ facer un cosa in/per obstination II prep malgrado, in despecto de, nonobstante; :~ allt malgrado toto trotsa :bravar, affrontar, defiar, obstinar se (a), resister (a), despectar, facer fronte (a); :det ~r all beskrivning isto excede qualcunque description, isto es indescriptibile; :~ ett förbud bravar un interdiction trotsare :rebello, insurgente, insurgito, seditioso trotsig :obstinate, rebelle, recalcitrante, insubmisse, seditiose trotsighet :obstination, rebellion, recalcitrantia, insubmission Trotskij :Trotsky trotskism :trotsk(y)ismo trotskist :trotsk(y)ista trotskistisk :trotsk(y)ista trotsålder :etate de obstination trottoar :trottoir fr tråtwa:r trottoarbonde :fig fermero qui non cultiva ille mesme su terra (e habita in un urbe/un village -ad3e) trottoarkant :bordo/bordura del trottoir fr tråtwa:r trotyl :kem trotyl, trinitrotoluene trovärd|trovärdig :(el. trovärdig) digne de fide, credibile, veridic; :ej ~ mendace trovärdighet :credibilitate, veridicitate trubadur :trovator, trobador, troubadour fr trubadu:r trubba :obtunder; :~ av obtunder trubbel :(svårighet) difficultate, problema; :(trassel) imbroglio it imbråljo, imbroliamento trubbig :obtuse, obtundente; :~ triangel triangulo obtusangule; :~ vinkel angulo obtuse trubbighet :obtusitate trubbnos|trubbnäsa :(el. trubbnäsa) naso platte trubbvinklig :mat obtusangule truck :camion a/de remolco, truck eng trak truckförare :conductor/chauffeur fr shåfœ:r de truck eng trak, camionero trudelutt :mus aere gai/allegre trug :pression, fortiamento truga :cercar persuader, pressar, fortiar trugning :pression, fortiamento truism :truismo, veritate banal/trivial trula :esser de mal humor trulig :de mal humor, acrimoniose trulighet :mal humor, acrimonia trull :tripp, trapp, ~ un, duo, tres (minime tu es) trumbroms :tekn freno a/de tambur trumeld :mil, fig foco constante trumf :kortsp triumpho trumfa :kortsp jocar (un) triumpho; :~ igenom fig imponer, facer prevaler; :~ över kortsp jocar un triumpho plus alte trumfess|trumfäss :(el. trumfäss) kortsp asse de triumpho trumfkort :kortsp triumpho trumfmatt :vara ~ kortsp haber jocate su ultime triumpho trumfäss :se trumfess trumhinna :anat membrana tympanic, tympano; :håltagning i ~ med paracentese, paracentesis trumhinneinflammation :med inflammation del tympano, otitis trumma :I s mus tambur; :(primitiv) tamtam; :tekn tambur; :(schakt) cavia; :slå på ~ mus batter le tambur II v mus batter le tambur; :~ ihop några personer fig convocar un gruppo de personas trummis :mus tambur trumning :mus battimento de tambur trumpen :de mal humor, acrimoniose trumpenhet :mal humor, acrimonia trumpet :mus trompetta; :blåsa ~ sonar le trompetta, trompettar trumpeta :mus sonar le trompetta, trompettar trumpetare :mus trompettero, trompettista, trompetta trumpetblomma :bot bignonia trumpetdjur :zool stentore trumpetfanfar :mus fanfar de trompetta trumpetfågel :zool agami; :trumpetfåglar (familj) psophiidas trumpetsignal :signal de trompetta trumpetsnäcka :zool triton trumpetstöt :mus colpo de trumpetta trumpetsvamp :bot; :svart ~ craterello cornucopioides lat trumpetträd :bot catalpa trumpinne :mus bacchetta de tambur trumsjuka :veter meteorismo, tympanismo trumslag :mus battimento de tambur trumslagare :mus tambur trumstock :mus bacchetta de tambur trumvirvel :mus battimento/rolamento de tambur, rataplan; :slå en ~ rolar trunk :coffro trupp :truppa, gruppo, banda; :mil truppa; :teat truppa, compania; :avdelad ~ mil distachamento -sh- truppavdelning :mil hist cohorte truppförband :mil unitate militar/de un armea truppförflyttning :mil displaciamento/movimento de truppas truppkoncentration :mil concentration de truppas truppkontingent :mil contingente armate/de truppas truppledare :chef sh- de un truppa/del truppa; :(inom scoutrörelsen) chef scout eng skaut trupprörelse :mil movimento de truppas truppsammandragning :mil concentration de truppas truppslag :mil arma truppstyrka :mil contingente armate/de truppas trupptransport :mil transporto de truppas truppvis :in truppa(s), in gruppo(s) trust :trust eng trast; :bilda en ~ constituer/formar/fundar un trust trut :1 zool laro; :grå~ laro argentate; :havs~ laro de mar; :sill~ laro fusc 2 (mun) buccacia; :håll ~en! tace! truta :~ med munnen mitter/poner foras le labios try :bot alp~ lonicera alpicole; :blå~ lonicera cerulee; :rosen~ lonicera tartare; :skogs~ lonicera xyloste tryck :(fysisk påverkan) (com)pression; :(psykisk påverkan) coaction, fortia, (op)pression; :språk accento; :graf impression; :(upplaga) impression, edition, tirage -ad3e; :atmosfäriskt ~ pression atmospheric; :förhöjt ~ (blodtryck) med hypertonia; :ge vika för ~et ceder al pression; :utsätta för tryck fortiar, pressurisar, poner/mitter sub pression trycka :(påverka fysiskt) premer, pressar, facer pression (super); :(påverka psykiskt) opprimer; :graf imprimer, tirar, editar, publicar; :jakt celar se; :~ av (avfyra) tirar; :~ ihop comprimer, serrar; :~ ner deprimer; :(psykiskt) deprimer, opprimer; :~ om boktr (ändrad upplaga) reeditar; :(oförändrad upplaga) reimprimer; :~ på (utöva tryck) fortiar, facer pression, urger; :(påtvinga) imponer; :(betona) accentuar; :~ på knappen premer/pressar le button tryckaccent :språk accento dynamic/expiratori tryckalster :typ obra imprimite, imprimito tryckande :pesante, opprimente, oppressive; :(betungande) onerose; :~ hetta/tystnad calor/silentio oppressive; :~ skattebörda imposto onerose tryckare :typ imprimitor, impressor, typographo tryckark :typ folio imprimite; :boktr folio imprimite e plicate tryckavdrag :typ proba, prova tryckbar :typ imprimibile tryckbostav :littera capital, majuscula tryckdräkt :vestimento pressurisate trycke :(låsvred) manico del porta; :(avtryckare) can tryckeri :imprimeria tryckeriarbetare :typographo tryckeriteknisk :(typo)graphic tryckfel :typ error/falta/imperfection typographic/de impression, erratum lat (pl errata) tryckfelsnisse :typ demone de misimpression, mal genio del typographo tryckform :typ forma typographic tryckfrihet :libertate de pressa tryckfrihetsförordning :jur lege super le pressa tryckfärdig :typ preste pro le pressa tryckfärg :typ tinta de impression tryckförband :med bandage -ad3e compressive/de compression, compressa tryckförbud :prohibition de imprimer tryckförhöjning :augmentation de pression tryckimpregnera :impregnar sub pression tryckkabin :flyg cabina pressurisate/sub pression tryckkammare :camera de recompression tryckknapp :(för knäppning) button de pression; :tekn button tryckkokare :(marmita) autoclave tryckkonst :typ arte de imprimer, imprimeria, typographia; :konst arte graphic tryckkontakt :contacto de pression tryckluft :aere comprimite tryckluftbroms :freno de aere comprimite tryckluftsbroms :freno hydraulic/de aere comprimite tryckluftsdriven :pneumatic tryckluftsmaskin :machina/apparato/equipamento a/de aere comprimite tryckluftsteknik :pneumatica tryckmätare :indicator de pression, manometro; :registrerande ~ manographo tryckning :typ impression, tirage -ad3e tryckningskostnad :costos pl de impression tryckningstillstånd :typ imprimatur lat tryckort :typ colophon tryckpress :typ pressa typographic/de imprimer/de imprimeria tryckpump :pumpa de compression/a/de aere comprimite tryckpunkt :puncto sensibile a pression trycksak :imprimito trycksida :typ pagina imprimite tryckstark :språk accentuate tryckstil :typ stilo typographic trycksvag :språk atone, atonic, inaccentuate trycksvärta :typ tinta de impression trycksäker :tekn resistente a pression trycksänkning :bassa de pression, decompression tryckt :typ imprimite; :en ~ ekonomisk situation un situation onerose; :~ stämning aere/atmosphera oppressive tryckteknik :typ technica de imprimeria/de impression trycktyp :typ typo, character de imprimeria tryckvals :typ rolo de imprimeria tryckventil :valvula de pression, piston tryckvåg :unda de choc sh- tryckår :typ anno de impression tryffel :bot, kul trufa tryffelhund :can trufari tryffelsås :kul sauce fr så:s tryffera :kul trufar, plenar de trufas tryga :(snösko) snowboot eng snoubu:t; :(kringla på skidstav) corona de un baston de ski trygg :secur trygga :assecurar, garantir, proteger trygghet :securitate trymå :trumeau fr trymo tryna :(sova) dormir; :(slöa) otiar, facer nihil tryne :muso trypanosom :med trypanosoma trypanosomiasis :med trypanosomiase, trypanosmiasis trypsin :biol trypsina tryptofan :biokem tryptophano tryta :(ta slut) exhaurir se; :(fattas) mancar trä :I s ligno; :ta i ~! tocca ligno! II v (dra, föra) mitter; :~ en ring på sitt finger mitter un anello a su digito, mitter se un anello; :~ på en nål mitter le filo in le agulia, infilar le agulia träa :zool seder se/facer seder se in un arbore träaktig :lignose, ligniforme; :fig rigide; :bli ~ lignificar träarbete :lignage -ad3e träbeläte :idolo in ligno träben :gamba de ligno träblåsare :mus (sonator de instrumento de) ligno träblåsinstrument :mus instrumento de ligno träbock :fig persona rigide/enoiose träck :excrementos, fece, merda, stercore träcka :I lassar excrementos/fece/merda/stercore II sjö remolcar träckning :sjö remolcage -ad3e träd :arbore; :beskära ett ~ taliar un arbore; :hugga ner ett ~ abatter un arbore; :inte se skogen för bara ~ fig le arbores cela le foreste/le bosco, le arbores le impedi vider le foreste/le bosco; :kunskapens ~ på gott och ont le arbore del scientia del ben e del mal; :som lever i ~ zool arboricole träda :I se 2trä II v (gå) marchar -sh-, entrar; :~ emellan intervenir; :~ fram avantiar; :fig manifestar se; :~ i dagen manifestar se, revelar se, apparer; :~ i kraft entrar in function/in vigor; :~ i någons fotspår sequer le tracias de un persona; :~ i tjänst entrar in servicio; :~ in entrar; :~ någons rätt för när violar un persona; :~ till (ett ämbete) assumer; :~ tillbaka retraher se, retirar se; :(ur regering) quitar; :(från tron) abdicar; :~ ut sortir III s agro/campo inculte; :ligga i ~ esser inculte; :lägga i ~ lassar inculte trädaktig :arboriforme, arborescente trädart :specie arboree/de arbore trädbestånd :arboreto, vegetation arboree trädbevuxen|trädbeväxt :(el. trädbeväxt) arboree, boscose, silvan, silvose träddiagram :mat diagramma arboree, arbore träddunge :arboreto, boschetto, boscage -ad3e träddödare :bot celastro trädfattig :de pauc/poc arbores trädgnagare :zool anobio; :(familj) anobiidas; :strimmig ~ anobio punctate/striate trädgren :branca de arbore trädgräns :limite del vegetation arboree/arborescente, limite del boscos/del zona de arbores trädgård :jardin, horto; :anlägga en ~ plantar un jardin; :arbeta i ~en facer le jardin, laborar/travaliar in le jardin; :hängande ~ar jardines pensile trädgårdarbetare :jardinero trädgårdmöbel :mobiles de jardin trädgårdsanläggning :(park) jardin public trädgårdsarbete :jardinage -ad3e trädgårdsarkitekt :architecto de jardines trädgårdsaster :bot callistepho chinese sh- trädgårdsbruk :horticultura, jardinage -ad3e trädgårdsböna :bot phaseolo vulgar trädgårdsfest :festa in le jardin, garden-party eng pa:ti trädgårdsgång :sentiero de jardin trädgårdshallon :bot frambese del jardines trädgårdsiris :bot iris germanic trädgårdsjord :humus lat, terra vegetal trädgårdskonst :bot architectura de jardines trädgårdskrassing :bot lepidio sativo trädgårdsland :quadrato de jardin, plattebanda trädgårdsmur :muro del jardin trädgårdsmyra :zool lasio nigre trädgårdsmästare :jardinero, horticultor trädgårdsmästeri :jardineria, horticultura trädgårdsmålla :bot atriplex (hortense) trädgårdsnejlika :bot (diantho) caryophyllo trädgårdsnäring :interprisa horticole trädgårdsodlare :horticultor trädgårdsodling :horticultura trädgårdsprodukt :producto horticole trädgårdsredskap :utensiles de jardinero/de jardinage -ad3e trädgårdssallat :bot lactuca sativa lat trädgårdssax :cisorios de jardin, secator trädgårdsskjul :remissa de jardin trädgårdsskola :schola de horticultura trädgårdsskötsel :jardinage -ad3e trädgårdssmultron :bot fraga del jardines trädgårdssnäcka :zool cepaea nemoralis lat --päa trädgårdsstad :citate-jardin trädgårdsstol :sedia de jardin trädgårdssäng :quadrato de jardin, plattebanda trädgårdssångare :zool sylvia borin lat trädgårdstäppa :jardin trädgårdsverbena :bot verbena hybride trädgårdsviva :bot primula polyandre trädgårdsväxt :bot planta de jardin trädhöns :zool (familj) cracidas trädkrypare :zool certhia familiar trädkänguru :zool dendrolago trädkännare :dendrologista, dendrologo, dendrochronologista, dendrochronologo trädljung :bot erica arboree trädlärka :zool alauda de bosco trädlös :sin arbores, disarborisate trädnymf :myt (hama)dryade trädodling :arboricultura trädpiplärka :zool antho trivial trädplantering :plantation de arbores trädskola :cultura de arbores, arboricultura trädslag :specie arboree/de arbore trädstam :trunco de arbore trädstubbe :stirpe de arbore trädtopp :cyma de arbore trädvetenskap :dendrologia trädödare :zool cosso träff :(skott som träffar) bon colpo/tiro; :(slag som träffar) bon colpo; :(möte) incontro; :(avtalat möte) appunctamento, rendez-vous fr ra)devu träffa :(om skott) attinger, toccar, colpar; :(om slag) colpar, ferir, percuter; :(drabba) toccar, emover, emotionar, commover; :(möta) incontrar, trovar; :(vidta) facer; :~ anstalter facer preparationes/preparativos; :~ den rätta tonen trovar le tono juste; :~ en uppgörelse facer un arrangiamento -d3-; :~ ett avtal concluder un tractato; :~ ett val (s)eliger; :~ på trovar, incontrar träffande :juste, exacte; :(fyndig) terse träffas :incontrar se träffpunkt :(mötesplats) loco de incontro; :(träffad punkt) puncto de impaction/de impacto/de collision träffsäker :precise, accurate, exacte, ben seligite träffsäkerhet :precision, accuratessa, exactitude, habilitate de trovar le parolas exacte/juste träfiber :fibra lignose/de ligno träfiberplatta :placa de fibra de ligno träfigur :figura de ligno träfjäril :zool cosso träflisa :fragmento/retalio/taliatura de ligno träfri :sin lignina/cellulosa/ligno träförädling :carpenteria trägen :assidue, diligente, laboriose, active trägenhet :assiduitate, diligentia, laboriositate, activitate trägravyr :konst gravure fr -vy:r in ligno, xylographia trägravör :konst gravator/sculptor in ligno, xylographo trähaltig :lignose trähandel :commercio de ligno trähandlare :mercante/mercator/commerciante de ligno trähäst :cavallo de ligno träig :lignose, ligniforme; :fig enoiose, rigide träimpregnering :impregnation de ligno träindustri :industria del ligno träjon :bot filice mascule träkarl :kortsp morto träklabb :bloco de ligno träkloss :bloco de ligno träkol :carbon vegetal/de ligno träkolstjära :catran de carbon vegetal/de ligno träkonstruktion :construction in/de ligno träl :sclavo, servo, ilota träla :travaliar/laborar como un sclavo trälarbete :travalio/labor de sclavo; :fig labor/travalio penose/penibile trälbinda|trälgöra :(el. trälgöra) facer un sclavo träldom :sclavitude, servitude, servage -ad3e träldomsok :jugo de sclavitude trälim :colla a ligno trälinna :sclava, serva trälkvinna :sclava, serva trälsam :penose, penibile trälsinne :anima servil/de sclavo trämask :zool verme de ligno trämassa :pulpa/pasta de ligno; :(kokad) cellulosa de ligno, lignocellulosa trämjöl :farina de ligno trämosaik :mosaico de ligno träna :sport trainar, exercitar; :~ upp sitt minne cultivar su memoria tränad :dext(e)re, experte tränare :trainator, trainer eng treinö träng :mil intendentia militar tränga :(pressa) premer, pressar, facer pression (super); :(vara trång) esser troppo stricte, serrar troppo; :~ bort psyk reprimer, supprimer; :~ fram pulsar/pressar avante, avantiar; :~ genom märg och ben penetrar usque al medulla del ossos; :~ igenom entrar in, penetrar (in), infiltrar, permear, pervader; :(om vätska) percolar; :~ ihop sig seder/viver plus proxime; :~ in intruder, penetrar (in); :~ in i infiltrar se, terebrar; :~ på pressar, pulsar in avante, avantiar, intruder; :~ sig fram pressar se avante; :(bana sig väg) aperir se un via; :~ sig före passar ante su torno; :~ sig på intruder se, incommodar, molestar; :~ tillbaka repeller, repulsar, facer retroceder; :~ undan repeller, repulsar, abstruder; :~ ut supplantar, eliminar; :(om t ex gas) escap(p)ar trängande :urgente, imperiose, pressante, instante, insistente; :~ behov besonio urgente/imperiose trängas :pressar se, pulsar se trängd :acculate trängsel :congestion, pressa, turba trängta :languer trängtan :languimento trängtrupper :mil truppas del intendentia militar träning :exercitation, trainamento, training eng treining; :ligga i ~ esser in training, trainar träningsdräkt :costume de training eng treining, supertoto athletic träningsläger :campo de training eng treining träningsmatch :match eng mætsh de exercitio/de instruction/de trainamento träningsoverall :costume de training eng treining, supertoto athletic träningspass :exercitation, trainamento, training eng treining träningsvärk :med dolor muscular, myalgia träns :I (snodd) tressa, galon, passamento; :mil agulietta; :text sutura a punctos de feston II (betsel) bridon tränsa :text suer a punctos de feston träpapper :papiro lignose/de (pulpa de) ligno träpatron :magnate de ligno träsk :palude, marisco, maremma; :förvandla(s) till ~ impaludar (se); :som avser ~ paludic; :torrlägga ett ~ desic©ar un marisco träskalle :fig imbecille, cretino, asino träskartad :paludose träsked :coclear de ligno träskig :paludose träskmark :terreno paludose/uliginose träsko :scarpa/calceo de ligno träskodans :dansa del scarpas/calceos de ligno träskofiol :mus violino rustic de un scarpa/calceo de ligno (providite de quatro cordas) träskomakare :facitor/fabricante de scarpas/calceos de ligno träskomakeri :(handling) fabrication de scarpas/calceos de ligno; :(verkstad) officina de fabrication de scarpas/calceos de ligno träskonäbb :zool balaeniceps rex lat -län- träskruv :vite a ligno träskulptur :konst sculptura in ligno träskärare :konst gravator/sculptor in ligno, xylographo träslev :coclear de ligno träslott :grande casa de ligno con multe ornamentos träslöjd :carpenteria träsnidare :konst gravator/sculptor in ligno, xylographo träsnideri :konst sculptura in ligno, xylographia träsnitt :konst incision/gravure fr -vy:r in ligno, stampa träsnittare :konst gravator/sculptor in ligno, xylographo träsnittskonst :konst sculptura in ligno, xylographia träsort :specie de ligno träsprit :kem alcohol methylic, methyleno, methanol träspån :taliatura/retalio(s) de ligno träta :I s querela, lite, litigio, disputa, altercation II v querelar, litigar, altercar, disputar träteknologi :technologia de characteristicas, productos e constructiones de ligno trätgirig :disputative, contentiose, litigiose trätgirighet :spirito litigiose trätjära :catran vegetal/de ligno trätlysten :disputative, contentiose, litigiose trätlystnad :spirito litigiose trätobroder :fratre de querela trätofrö :pomo del querela/del litigio träull :lana de ligno trävara :objecto de ligno trävaruhandel :commercio de ligno trävaruhandlare :mercante/mercator/commerciante de ligno trävaruindustri :industria del ligno trävirke :ligno trävit :stolen är ~ le sedia es (facite) de/in ligno blanc träätande :zool xylophage träätare :zool xylophago trå :languer tråckelstygn :text puncto de bastitura tråckeltråd :filo a/de bastir tråckla :text bastir; :fig operar pauco/poco adequatemente tråckling :text bastitura tråd :filo; :biol filo, fibra, filamento; :hennes liv hängde på en ~ fig su vita pendeva a un filo; :hålla i ~arna fig tener le filos; :tappa ~en fig perder le filo (del discurso); :ta upp ~en igen fig reprender le filo tråda :~ dansen (comenciar a) dansar trådarbete :konst (i guld/silver) filigrana; :utföra ~ filigranar trådbuss :trolleybus eng trålibas tråddragning :traction/tiramento/tirage -ad3e de filos metallic/de metallo trådformig :filiforme trådgardin :cortina transparente trådig :fibrose, filamentose trådlik|trådliknande :(el. trådliknande) fibrose, filamentose trådlös :tele sin filo, radiophonic trådmask :zool filaria, nematodo trådnät :grilliage -ad3e, tela metallic trådnött :consumite usque al filos trådrulle :bobina de filo trådrät :in linea con le filos trådskivling :bot inocybe trådsliten :consumite usque al filos trådsmal :multo magre, filiforme, skeletic trådspik :clavo a testa/capite platte trådspole :solenoide trådspännare :tenditor de filo trådutlösare :foto resorto a filo trådväv :tela metallic tråg :alveo, trogo, mangiatoria -d3-; :geol synclinal; :(i havet) rift eng trågdal :geol synclinal trågformig :in forma de alveo tråk :(tråkning) vexation tråka :(ge gliringar) vexar; :~ ihjäl/ut enoiar, tediar, fastidiar tråkgöra :occupation enoiose tråkig :enoiose, fastidiose, tediose, monotone tråkighet :enoio, tediositate, monotonia tråkmåns :persona enoiose tråkning :vexation trål :fiske draga tråla :fiske piscar con draga trålare :fiske nave de pisca con draga trålfiske :pisca con draga trålning :fiske pisca con draga tråna :languer trånad :languimento trånadsfull|trånfull :(el. trånfull) languide trång :stricte; :den ~a porten bibl le porta stricte; :vara för ~ esser troppo stricte, serrar troppo trångbodd :vara ~ (ha liten bostad) viver in un parve casa; :(vara många i en bostad) viver densemente trångbröstad :pusille, meschin, illiberal, stricte trångföring :mus (i fuga) introduction de themas que veni multo proximemente trånghet :strictessa trångmål :embarasso, difficultate trångsynt :pusille, meschin, illiberal, stricte trångsynthet :pusillitate trånsjuk :languide trånsjuka :languimento trög :lente, tardive, morose; :(loj) pigre, indolente, inerte, inactive, apathic, morose, phlegmatic, stolide, torpide; :fys inerte; :ha ~ fattningsförmåga esser lente de compre(he)nsion; :~ marknad mercato lente; :~ massa fys massa inerte trögapa :zool loris trögbedd :vara ~ facer se precar/rogar, facer ceremonias trögbock :fig persona pigre/indolente/stolide trögdjur :zool tardigrado; :(familj) bradypodidas trögfattad :lente de compre(hen)sion trögflytande :viscose; :~ konsistens viscositate tröghet :lentor; :(lojhet) pigressa, pigritia, indolentia, inertia, morositate, inactivitate, phlegma, stolidessa, stoliditate, torpor, torpiditate; :med apathia; :fys inertia tröghetskraft :fys fortia de inertia tröghetslagen :fys le lege/principio de inertia tröghetsmoment :fys momento de inertia trögläst :pauco/poco legibile trögmåns :persona pigre/indolente/stolide trögrörlig :pauco/poco mobile trögtänkt :lente de compre(hen)sion trögtänkthet :lentor de spirito tröja :(långärmad) pullover eng pulouvö, sweater eng swetö, jersey eng d3ö:zi; :(ärmlös) slipover eng slipouvö; :(undertröja) subcamisa, camisetta tröska :I s tribulo, disgranator II v tribular, mallear, disgranar, batter; :~ igenom fig (sin enthusiasmo) leger profundemente tröskel :limine tröskeleffekt :effecto liminal tröskelvärde :valor liminal tröskloge :aira tröskmaskin :tribulo, disgranator tröskning :tribulation, disgranamento tröskverk :tribulo, disgranator tröst :I s consolation, confortation, reconforto, solacio; :(napp) tettina; :bjuda någon ~ consolar/confortar un persona; :klen ~ magre/povre consolation; :söka ~ i alkohol trovar solacio in le alcohol; :~ tröst i religionen cercar reconforto in le religion II adj var ~! habe fiducia!, sia confidente! trösta :consolar, confortar; :~ sig consolar se, trovar consolation tröstande :consolante, consolatori, de consolation, reconfortante, de reconforto tröstare :consolator tröstefull :consolante, consolatori, reconfortante, de consolation, de reconforto trösteord|tröstord :(el. tröstord) parola consolatori/consolante/reconfortante tröstepris :se tröstpris trösterik|tröstrik :(el. tröstrik) consolante, consolatori, reconfortante, de consolation, de reconforto trösterska :consolatrice tröstlös :(missmodig) disconsolate, desola(n)te, triste; :(förtvivlad) inconsolabile tröstlöshet :(missmodighet) desolation, tristessa; :(förtvivlan) desolation, despero tröstnapp :tettina tröstpris|tröstepris :(el. tröstepris) precio/premio de consolation tröstrik :se trösterik tröstäta :mangiar -d3- troppo como consolation/como solacio trött :fatigate, lasse; :bli ~ fatigar se; :som lätt blir ~ fatigabile; :vara ~ på esser lasse de trötta :fatigar, exhaurir, fastidiar, enoiar, tediar tröttande :fatigante, tediose, enoiose tröttas :fatigar se trötthet :fatiga, lassitude tröttköra :exhaurir tröttkörd :exhauste, extenuate tröttna :(bli trött) devenir fatigate, fatigar se; :(få nog) haber satis (de) tröttsam :fatigante, extenuante, enoiose, tediose tsar :czar ry ts-, tsar ry; :som avser ~en czarian ts-, tsarian; :~ens dotter czarevna ry ts-, tsarevna ry; :~ens hustru czarina ry ts- tsarina ry; :~ens son czarevich ry tsarevitsh, tsarevich ry tsardöme :czarismo ts-, tsarismo tsarinna :czarina ry ts-, tsarina ry tsarregim|tsarvälde :(el. tsarvälde) czarismo ts-, tsarismo; :anhängare av ~ czarista ts-, tsarista tsatsiki :kul tsatsiki grek tsetsefluga :zool (musca) tsetse, glossina tsuga :bot abiete de Canada tsunami :tsunami jap TT :(Tidningarnas Telegrambyrå) APS (le Agentia de Pressa Svedese) tu :duo; :de unga ~ le juvene copula; :det är inte ~ tal om den saken isto es foras/foris de dubita; :ett ~ tre subito; :på ~ man hand inter quatro oculos, de persona a persona, in privato tuareg :tuareg tuatara :zool sphenodo tub :tubo; :(kikare) telescopio tuba :mus tuba tubablåsare :mus sonator de tuba tubba :facer cambiar de opinion/de idea, convincer, persuader tuberkel :med tuberculo tuberkelbacill :med bacillo tubercular/tuberculose tuberkulin :med tuberculina tuberkulinreaktion :med reaction de tuberculina tuberkulos :med tuberculose, tuberculosis; :som avser ~ tubercular tuberkulosfall :med caso de tuberculose/de tuberculosis tuberkulospatient :med patiente tubercular, tuberculoso tuberkulös :med tuberculose, tubercular, consumptive; :(lungtuberculös) phthisic; :~ patient phthisico tuberos :bot tuberosa, polyanthes tubkikare :telescopio tudela :divider in duo, bipartir; :(i två grenar) bifurcar tudelning :bisection, bipartition, dichotomia tudorstil :arkit stilo Tudor eng tju:dö tuff :I s geol tuf, cinerite II adj dur, forte, resistente, robuste, assidue tuffa :I (om ånglok) spuer, sputar II ~ till sig facer se (plus) dur tuffhet :duressa, robustessa, assiduitate tuffing :typo robuste tufflager :geol jacimento/strato de tuf tufsa :disordinar, mitter in disordine, imbroliar, perturbar; :~ till fig dar un lection tufsig :in disordine; :(rufsig) discapillate tuftad :text con le pilo/senso figite in le texito tugg :I (flis) clasmas de ligno; :(snack) commatrage -ad3e II (maskin för sönderdelning) machina a/de masticar, masticator tugga :I v masticar; :~ fradga scumar; :~ om remasticar, ruminar; :~ tobak masticar tabaco II s buccata tuggbuss :pecia de tabaco pro masticar tuggmuskel :anat musculo masticatori tuggning :mastication tuggtobak :tabaco a masticar tuggummi :gumma a/de masticar, chewing gum eng gam tuggyta :(super)facie/superficie a/de/pro mastication tuja :bot thuja tukan :zool tucano tukluven :dividite in duo, bipartite tuklyvning :bisection, bipartition, dichotomia tukt :disciplina tukta :(hålla i tukt) submitter al disciplina, disciplinar; :(bestraffa) castigar, corriger, fustigar, verberar; :(hugga sten) taliar; :bot (forma träd) tonder, taliar, secar, putar tuktan :castigamento, castigation, correction, fustigation, verberation tuktare :castigator tukthus :casa/domo de correction, establimento penitentiari, penitentiario; :hist (för slavar i Rom) ergastulo tuktlös :(otuktad) indisciplinate, sin disciplina, disregulate, insubordinate; :(osedlig) immoral, disregulate, dissipate, dissolute tuktlöshet :manco de disciplina, indisciplina, insubordination tuktning :castigamento, castigation, correction, fustigation, verberation tuktomästare :castigator tularemi :med tularemia tulipanaros :det är lätt att säga ~ fig isto es plus facile dicer que facer tulium :kem thulium tulkört :bot vincetoxico, cynancho tulkörtsväxter :bot (familj) asclepiadaceas tull :1 (avgift) (derectos pl del) doana; :(myndighet) doana; :hist gabella 2 sjö (för åra) tolete tulla :(betala tull) pagar doana; :(tullbehandla) exdoanar; :(plundra) piliar, predar, spoliar tullager :deposito de doana tullare :functionario/empleato del doana, doanero tullavgift :(derectos pl del) doana; :(vid vägtull) pedage -ad3e tullbar :subjecte a derectos pl doanal/doaner tullbehandla :exdoanar tullbehandling :exdoanamento; :låta undergå ~ declarar al doana tullbelägga :imponer/infliger doana tullbesiktning :examination/visita doanal/doaner/de doana tullbestämmelse :clausula doanal/doaner/de doana tullbevakning :supervision doanal/doaner/de doana tullbom :(vid vägtull) barriera a/de pedage -ad3e tulldeklaration :declaration de doana tullformalitet :formalitate doanal/doaner/de doana tullfri :exempte de doana tullförordning :regulamento doanal/doaner/de doana tullhandling :papiro/documento de doana tullhus :(officio de) doana tullklarering :exdoanamento tullkontor :(officio de) doana tullkontroll :controlo doanal/doaner/del doana tullkryssare :guarda-costas tullman :doanero; :(vid vägtull) pedagero -d3- tullmur :barriera doanal/doaner/de tarifas tullmyndighet :doana tullnär :bibl publicano tullpliktig :subjecte a derectos pl doanal/doaner, taxabile tullregion :zona doanal/doaner tullskydd :protection doanal tullsnok :doanero tulltariff :tarifa doanal/doaner/de doana/de pedage -ad3e tulltjänsteman :functionario/empleato del doana, doanero tullunion :union doanal/doaner tullvisitation :visita/examination doanal/doaner/de doana tullväsen :doana tulpan :bot tulipa, tulipan tulpanlök :bulbo de tulipa/de tulipan tulpanträd :bot tulipaniero, liriodendron (tulipifere) tulta :I s parve puera II v ir con passos insecur tum :pollice, uncia; :inte vika en ~ non ceder un pollice/un uncia de terreno tumanhand :på ~, på tu man hand de persona a persona, in privato, inter quatro oculos tumavtryck :impression de pollice tumla :(ramla) cader (al terra); :(ragla) titubar; :(rulla) rolar; :(centrifugera i torktumlare) centrifugar in un sic©ator rotative; :(göra tvära svängar med häst) caracolar; :~ omkring vagar; :~ runt gambadar; :~ utför trappan cader del scala tumlare :(dryckeskärl) vaso; :(torktumlare) sic©ator rotative; :zool delphino tumling :(fall) cadita; :(centrifugering i torktumlare) centrifugation in un sic©ator rotative; :(tvär sväng med häst) caracol tumma :1 (fingra på) palpar, tastar, toccar per le digitos; :~ på (försöka rucka på) essayar de cambiar/modificar; :(jämka, bekräfta) convenir; :det ~r vi på! convenite!, de accordo! 2 (mäta virke) me(n)surar/metir ligno (in pollices) tummare :(virkesmätare) mensor, me(n)surator tumme :anat pollice; :bita sig i ~n fig faller; :göra ~n ner/upp fig monstrar su disapprobation/su approbation; :ha ~ med någon fig esser in/haber bon terminos con un persona; :ha ~n mitt i handen fig esser multo inhabile, haber duo manos leve/sinistre; :ha ~n i ögat på någon fig dominar/surveliar un persona; :hålla tummarna för någon fig dicer un precaria pro un persona; :rulla tummarna tornar su pollices; :fig facer nihil; :suga på ~n suger su pollice; :åka på ~n fig (lifta) facer (le) autostop tummel :cadita; :(tumult) tumulto Tummelisa :Pollicetta tummelplats :campo/scena de battalia tumning :1 (fingrande) palpation, tacto, tastamento, tocca, tocco 2 (uppmätning av virke) me(n)suraration de ligno (in pollices) tumregel :regula approximative/practic tumsbredd :largor de un pollice, uncia tumshög :del altor de un pollice tumskruv :vite a alettas tumslång :del longitude de un pollice tumstjock :del spissor de un pollice tumstock :metro plicante/plicabile, regula tumsugare :infante qui suge su pollice tumult :tumulto; :orsaka ~ tumultuar tumultarisk :tumultuari tumultartad :tumultuose tumvante :miton tumör :med tumor, tumescentia pathologic; :elakartad/godartad ~ tumor maligne/benigne tundra :tundra ry tung :(med hög vikt) pesante, ponderose; :(svår att uthärda) pesante, dur, grave, sever; :(med stor verkan) pesante, forte; :en ~ suck un suspiro profunde; :en ~ tillvaro un vita dur; :ett ~t namn un nomine/persona de peso; :ett ~t skott sport un colpo forte; :sova ~t dormir profundemente; :~ narkotika droga(s) dur/forte; :~ som bly pesante como plumbo; :~a industrier industrias pesante; :~t artilleri mil artilleria pesante; :~t vatten kem aqua pesante, deuterium; :~t väte kem hydrogeno pesante, deuterium tunga :I anat lingua; :(på våg) agulia; :zool solea; :belagd ~ lingua saburral/saburrose; :ha ordet på ~n haber le parola super le (puncta del) labios; :jag har det på ~n le parola jace sur mi lingua; :onormal förstoring av ~n med macroglossia; :räcka ut ~n tirar/poner foras le lingua; :röd~ zool glyptocephalo; :sjö~ zool solea; :smacka med ~n batter con le lingua; :som tilltalar ~n deliciose, exquisite; :äkta sjö~ zool solea II (börda) onere tungad :~ flagga bandiera con duo punctas tungarbetad :difficile a/de laborar tungband :med frenulo del lingua tungbeläggning :med saburra tungben :anat osso hyoide/del lingua tungcancer :med cancer lingual/del lingua tungformad :linguiforme tungfotad :de passos pesante tunghäfta :defecto/vitio de pronunciation; :få ~ fig haber difficultate de trovar le parolas (juste)/de explicar se tunginflammation :med glossitis tungläst :(om bok) difficile a/de leger, pauco/poco legibile tungmetall :metallo pesante tungmuskel :anat musculo lingual tungomål :språk lingua, idioma tungomålstal|tungomålstalande :(el. tungomålstalande) rel glossolalia tungrapp :volubile tungrodd :difficile a/de remar; :fig tardive, morose tungrot :anat uvula tungrots-r|tungrots :språk r uvular tungsam :(svår) difficile, penose, grave; :(dyster) sinistre tungsinne :melancholia, atrabile, depression, spleen eng spli:n tungsint :melancholic, atrabiliari, saturnin, splenetic; :~ person melancholico tungsinthet :melancholia, atrabile, depression, spleen eng spli:n tungspat :miner baryta; :som rör ~ barytic tungspene :anat uvula; :som rör ~ uvular tungspensljud :språk sono uvular tungspets :anat puncta de lingua tungspets-r|tungspets :språk r apical tungsten :kem wolfram ty, tungsten sv; :som rör ~ tungstic tungus :tunguse; :fig persona enoiose/fastidiose tungusisk :tunguse tungusiska :1 språk tunguse 2 (kvinna) tungusa tungvattenreaktor|tungvattensreaktor :(el. tungvattensreaktor) reactor a/de aqua pesante tungvikt :sport peso maxime; :lätt ~ sport peso medie maxime tungviktare :sport peso maxime tungviktig :ponderose, de peso, importante tunik :tunica tunika :tunica Tunisien :Tunisia tunisier :tunisiano tunisisk :tunisian tunisiska :tunisiana tunn :fin, tenue, minute; :(om hår/gräs etc) rar; :(om vätska) liquide; :fig (föga övertygande) magre tunn- och tjocktarmsinflammation|tunn|tjocktarmsinflammation :med enterocolitis tunna :I s barril, tonna, tonnello, botte; :(liten) barriletto; :hoppa i galen ~ fig committer un error, (s)eliger mal; :lägga i ~ intonnar; :topp tunnor rasande iratissime II v (vätska) diluer; :(gas) rarefacer tunnband :circulo de ferro tunnbindare :barrilero, cupero, tonnellero tunnbinderi :tonnelleria tunnel :tunnel eng tanl; :(underjordisk passage) passage -ad3e inferior/subterranee; :gräva en ~ cavar/perforar un tunnel tunnelbana :ferrovia subterranee, metro(politano) tunnelbanenedgång :entrata al metro tunnelbanestation :station de metro tunnelbanetåg :traino de metro tunnflytande :liquide tunnhet :tenuitate, finessa; :(utmärgling) macie tunnhudad :de pelle tenue; :fig sensibile tunnhårig :de capillatura rar tunnklädd :legiermente -d3- vestite tunnland :(circa un) medie hectar tunnläppad :~ multe zool liza ramada lat tunnpannkaka :kul crepe fr krep tunnplåt :metallo in folios tunnsliten :consumite usque al filos tunnstav :dova tunnsådd :fig rar, infrequente tunntals :in tonnas tunntarm :anat intestino tenue; :nedre delen av ~en ileon tunntarmsinflammation :med enteritis tunntrådig :de filo tenue/fin tunnvalv :arkit volta semicirculate tunnvis :in tonnas tupera :pectinar a retro le capillos tupi :språk tupi tupiindian :tupi tupp :gallo tuppa :~ av (svimma) evanescer, suffrer un syncope; :(slumra till) somnoler tuppfjät :passo de gallo; :det är bara några ~ härifrån isto es a duo passos de hic, isto es a breve distantia tuppfäktning :combatto de gallos tuppkam :cresta/crista de gallo; :bot celosia (cristate), cresta/crista de gallo tuppkyckling :juvene gallo; :fig novicio tupplur :somno curte/legier -d3- tupé|tupe :toupet fr tupe tur :I (utflykt) excursion, tour fr tu:r; :(till fots) promenada; :(figur i dans) figura/movimento de dansa/de ballo; :(omgång) torno; :han i sin ~ ille a su torno; :i ~ och ordning a/in torno(s); :jag står i/på ~ es mi torno; :~ och retur (ir e) retorno; :vem står i ~? a qui le torno?, qui seque? II (lyckträff) fortuna, hasardo; :bringa ~ portar fortuna; :ha ~ haber le fortuna; :som ~ var fortunatemente tur-och-retur-biljett|tur|retur|biljett :billet de (ir e) retorno turakoer :zool (familj) musophagidas turas :~ om alternar turban :turban turbin :turbina turbinfartyg :nave/vapor a/de turbina(s) turbinhjul :rota de turbina turbinmotor :turbomotor turbo :tekn turbo, turbina; :(bil försedd med avgasturbin) (auto)turbo turbodiesel :diesel ty di:zöl a turbomotor, turbo-diesel turboelektrisk :turboelectric turbojet :turboreactor turbojetmotor :turboreactor turbokompressor :turbocompressor turbomotor :turbomotor turbotåg :turbotraino turbulens :turbulentia turbulent :turbulente turf :sport turf eng tö:f turgubbe :persona favorite del fortuna, filio del fortuna Turin :Turin, Torino it; :från ~ turinese turism :tourismo tu- turist :tourista tu- turista :percurrer/itinerar/viagiar -d3- como tourista tu- turistattraktion :curiositate/attraction touristic tu- turistbesök :visita touristic tu- turistbroschyr :brochure fr -shy:r touristic tu- turistbuss :autocar (de tourismo) turistcentrum :centro touristic tu- turistförening :association de tourismo tu-, union/liga touristic tu- turistindustri :industria touristic tu-/del tourismo tu- turistinformation :information touristic tu- turistisk :touristic tu- turistklass :classe tourista/touristic tu- turistnäring :tourismo tu- turistström :affluentia/currente/fluxo touristic tur-/de touristas tu- turisttrafik :traffico touristic tur-, tourismo tu- turistvisum :visa touristic tu- turistväsen :tourismo tu- turk :(person) turco; :(turkbad) banio turc turkcypriot :turcocypriota turkcypriotisk :turcocypriota turkduva :zool stretopelia decaocto Turkestan :Turkestan Turkiet :Turchia turkinna :turca turkisk :turc; :~ gulros bot rosa fetide; :~ toga sultana; :~a språk linguas turc; :~t bad banio turc turkiska :1 språk turco 2 (kvinna) turca turkmen :turcoman turkmenisk :turcoman turkmeniska :femina turcoman Turkmenistan :Turkmenistan turkmensk :turcoman turkmenska :femina turcoman turkos :I s miner turchese II adj turchese turkosblå :turchese turkosfärgad :de color turchese turkspråk :lingua turc turlig :fortunate, felice turlista :horario, itinerario turmalin :miner tormalina turnera :tornear turnering :sport torneo; :delta i en ~ tornear turnummer :(könummer) numero; :(lyckonummer) numero de fortuna turnyr :tournure fr turny:r turné|turne :tournée fr turne turordning :torno turs :myt gigante, colosso tursam :fortunate, felice turturduva :zool streptopelia turtur, turtura turvis :a/in torno(s), alternativemente tusan :det var som ~! impressive!; en ~ till karl un viro diabolo; :för ~! (pro) diabolo!; :fy ~! diabolo!; :~ också! diabolo! tusch :I (färg tinta de China sh-; :(ögonmakeup) mascara II (snuddning) tocca tuscha :tintar/designar con tinta de China sh-; :~ ögonfransarna tintar le cilios con/usar mascara tuschlav :bot umbilicaria pustulate tuschpenna :(stilo de) feltro tuschpensel :konst pincel a/pro tinta de China sh- tuschteckning :konst designo de tinta de China sh- tusen :mille; :per ~ pro mille; :~ gånger ~ mille vices mille, million; :~ miljoner mille milliones, milliardo; :~ år un millennio tusenbladstårta :kul torta foliate tusende :I räkn millesime II s mille tusendel|tusendedel :(el. tusendedel) millesime parte, millesimo tusenfaldig :que se repete mille vices tusenfaldiga :repeter mille vices tusenfoting :zool mille-pedes, myriapodo, scolopendra tusenhövdad :de mille personas tusenkonstnär :genio tusenlapp :billet de mille coronas tusensköna :bot bellis, parve margarita, margarita del pratos tusental :mille; :på ~et in le dece-prime/decimoprime seculo tusentals :a milles tusenårig :de mille annos, millennari tusenårsrike :regno millennari/de mille annos tuskaft :text texito cruciate tuskulum :tusculum lat tuss :flocco, tuffo tussa :excitar, incitar, instigar, fomentar, provocar; :~ sin hund på någon excitar su can contra un persona tussahsilke :tussah tussilago :bot tussilagine tut :I s (pip, munstycke) becco II s (från bil) colpo de klaxon; :mus sono del trompetta/del corno III interj tut! tuta :I s 1 (signalhorn) klaxon 2 (fingertuta) digital II v 1 (signalera i bil) klaxonar, sonar le klaxon; :mus (blåsa i horn) cornar; :~ i någon något fig facer creder un cosa a un persona 2 (supa) biber con excesso, trincar, inebriar se tuting :kul aperitivo alcoholic, vitro tutt :tettina tutta :I s parve puera II v ~ på incendiar tutti :mus tutti it tuttifrutti :kul tutti frutti it tuva :I s tuffo (de herba); :liten ~ stjälper ofta stort lass parve causas ha sovente grande sequentias, parve tuffos sovente bascula grande cargas II v crear tuffos tuvad|tuvig :(el. tuvig) bot que cresce in tuffos, tuffose tuvskivling :bot lyophyllo tuvtåtel :bot deschampsia cespitosa lat tuvull :bot eriophoro vaginate TV|tv :(el. tv) (apparat) t.v., apparato televisive/de television, television, televisor; :(medium) television; :se/titta på ~ reguardar le television; :som avser TV televisive, televisual; :stänga av ~n disconnecter/clauder le television; :sända i ~ telediffunder, televisar; :sätta på ~n connecter/aperir le television TV-anpassning|TV|anpassning :adaptation pro television TV-antenn|TV|antenn :antenna de television TV-apparat|TV|apparat :apparato televisive/de television, television, televisor TV-arkiv|TV|arkiv :teletheca TV-avgift|TV|avgift :taxa del apparatos de television, imposto super le possession de televisores TV-bearbetning|TV|bearbetning :adaptation pro le television TV-bild|TV|bild :imagine televisate TV-debatt|TV|debatt :debatto televisate/televisive/per television TV-dokumentär|TV|dokumentär :documentario televisate/televisive TV-film|TV|film :telefilm TV-fotograf|TV|fotograf :photographo televisive/de television TV-framträdande|TV|framträdande :representation televisate/televisive TV-företag|TV|företag :interprisa televisive TV-hallåa|TV|hallåa :annunciatrice de television TV-industri|TV|industri :industria televisive/de television TV-innehav|TV|innehav :possession de televisor TV-inspelning|TV|inspelning :filmation televisive TV-intervju|TV|intervju :intervista/interview eng intövju: televisate/televisive TV-kamera|TV|kamera :camera de television TV-kanal|TV|kanal :canal televisive/de television TV-kommentator|TV|kommentator :commentator del television TV-licens|TV|licens :taxa del apparatos de television, imposto super le possession de televisores TV-mast|TV|mast :mast de television TV-nät|TV|nät :rete de television TV-pjäs|TV|pjäs :teat pièce fr pjäs de television TV-program|TV|program :programma televisive/de television TV-publik|TV|publik :publico televisive TV-reportage|TV|reportage :reportage -ad3e televisate/de television, telereportage TV-reporter|TV|reporter :telereporter eng -ripå:tö TV-ruta|TV|ruta :schermo de television TV-rör|TV|rör :tubo de television TV-satellit|TV|satellit :satellite de television TV-skärm|TV|skärm :schermo de television TV-spel|TV|spel :joco televisate; :teat pièce fr pjäs de television TV-station|TV|station :station de telediffusion/de television TV-studio|TV|studio :studio de television TV-sända|TV|sända :telediffunder, televisar TV-sändare|TV|sändare :telediffusor TV-sändning|TV|sändning :emission televisate/de television, telediffusion TV-teater|TV|teater :theatro televisate/de television TV-telefoni|TV|telefoni :videophonia TV-tittare|TV|tittare :telespectator TV-utsändning|TV|utsändning :emission televisate/de television, telediffusion tvaga :brossa de ramettos ligate (pro nettar) tvagen :lavate tvagning :lavage -ad3e, lavamento tvedräkt :dis(ac)cordo, discordia, disunitate, disharmonia, dissension; :sprida ~ seminar discordo/dissension, disunir tveeggad :a duple talia, a duo talias tvefaldig :duple, duplice tvegifte :bigamia tvehågsen :ambivalente, irresolute, incerte, indecise, hesitante, vacillante tvehågsenhet :ambivalentia, irresolution, indecision, incertitude, hesitation, vacillation, vacillamento tvehövdad :(med två huvuden) bicephale, bicipite; :(med två ledare) de duo homines, dual tveka :hesitar, esser indecise, vacillar tvekamp :duello; :hist combatto singule/singular tvekan :hesitation, vacillamento, vacillation tvekande :hesitante, morose, vacillatori tvekluven :ambivalente tvekluvenhet :ambivalentia tveklös :firme, resolute, decise, determinate tveklöshet :firmessa, resolution, decision, determination tveksam :irresolute, indecise, incerte, hesitante tveksamhet :irresolution, indecision tvekönad :biol bisexual, hermaphrodite, androgyne; :~ varelse hermaphrodito tveljud :språk diphthongo tvenne :duo tvestjärt :zool forficula tvetalan :contradiction tvetydig :equivoc, ambigue, frivole, scabrose tvetydighet :equivocalitate, equivocation, ambiguitate, frivolitate tvi :~! bah!, que horror! tvilling :gemino; :enäggiga ~ar geminos monozygotic/univitellin; :siamesiska ~ar geminos siamese; :som rör ~ gemine, geminate; :Tvillingarna astron Geminos; :tvåäggiga ~ar geminos dizygote/bivitellin tvillingbror :fratre gemine tvillingfödsel :nascentia de geminos tvillingpar :copula de geminos tvillingparadoxen :fys le paradoxo del geminos tvillingsjäl :spirito affin tvillingsyster :soror gemine tvillingtorn :turres geminate tvillingvagn :cochietto -sh- de/pro geminos tvills :text twill eng twil tvina :deperir, declinar, languer; :~ bort consumer se; :med atrophiar se tving :tekn crampa tvinga :obligar, necessitar, fortiar, compeller, compulsar, constringer, coager, coercer; :~ igenom sin vilja imponer su voluntate; :~ med våld violentar tvingande :coercitive, constringente, compulsive, imperative, urgente; :~ nödvändighet necessitate urgente tvinna :torquer tvinnare :torquitor de filos tvinneri :fabrica/manufactura de cordas tvinning :torsion, torquimento tvinsjuk :med phthisic, hectic tvinsot :med consumption, phthisis, tuberculose, tuberculosis; :galopperande ~ phthisis galopante tvist :I (oenighet) disputa, altercation, contention, contestation, dissension, dissentimento, dissidentia, disunion, lite II text (garn) filos de coton legiermente -d3- torquite; :(väv för broderi) texito pro brodar; :(broderi) broderia a punctos cruciate de longor diverse tvista :disputar, controverter, arguer, argumentar, polemisar, contender, litigar; :därom ~ de lärde super illo le specialistas ha le opiniones dividite tvistefråga :question contentiose/litigiose/de litigio/de contestation/de dissension, controversia tvistefrö :pomo del discordo/del discordia tvistemål :jur causa de derecto civil, litigio/litigation civil tvistepunkt :puncto contentiose/litigiose/de litigio/de contestation/de dissension, controversia tvisteäpple :pomo del discordo/del discordia tvistig :contestate, controverse, litigiose tvistsöm :text broderia a punctos cruciate de longor diverse tvivel :dubita, dubitation, incertitude, scepticismo; :hysa ~ esser in dubita, haber su dubitas; :resa ~ om dubitar de, poner in dubita, contestar; :utan ~ sin dubita, foras/foris de dubita tvivelaktig :(osäker) dubitose, dubitabile, incerte, indecise, hypothetic, problematic, questionabile; :(dubiös) dubitose, equivoc, discutibile tvivelaktighet :incertitude, character dubitose tvivelsam :dubitative, indecise, irresolute, hesitante, vacillante tvivelsjuk :sceptic tvivelsjuka :scepticismo tvivelsmål :vara i ~ esser indecise/in dubita, hesitar, vacillar tvivelsutan :sin dubita, foras/foris de dubita tvivla :dubitar, hesitar, vacillar, esser dubitose/indecisive tvivlande :sceptic, dubitose, dubitative tvivlare :sceptico, dubitator tvungen :(nödgad) obligate, fortiate, compulsori, constringite; :(onaturlig) innatural, affectate, fortiate, artificial; :en ~ stämning un aere fortiate/innatural; :vara ~ att haber a, deber tvär :(avskuren) obtuse; :(brant) ardue, precipitose, scarpate; :(oförmodad) abrupte; :(plötslig) subite, subitanee, improvise; :(korthuggen) breve, curte, abrupte, brusc, sic; :(sur, vresig) irritabile, de mal humor tvära :transversar tvärarg :bli ~ subito indignar se tvärbalk|tvärbjälke :(el. tvärbjälke) arkit trabe/trave tranversal, transversa tvärbrant :precipitose tvärbromsa :frenar abruptemente tvärbromsning :göra en ~ frenar abruptemente tvärdrag :currente de aere (al transverso de un camera) tvären :på ~ de transverso; :sätta sig på ~ fig obstinar se, recalcitrar, resister se, opponer se, contrariar tvärflöjt :mus flauta transverse/transversal tvärgata :strata transversal, transversa tvärgående :transversal, transverse; :~ muskel musculo transverse tvärhand :largor del mano tvärhandsbred :de un largor del mano tvärhet :recalcitration, obstination tvärhuggen :breve, curte, abrupte, brusc, sic tvärilsken :bli ~ subito infuriar se tvärlina :sjö linea horisontal tvärlinje :linea transversal tvärläge :med position transversal tvärmätt :bli ~ subito esser satiate/saturate/sature tvärnit :göra en ~ frenar abruptemente tvärnita :frenar abruptemente tvärpolitisk :~t samarbete collaboration a transverso le limites del partitos politic tvärrandig :a/con lineas transversal tvärribba :transversa tvärs :gå ~ över transversar; :härs/kors och ~ in tote directiones tvärsgående :transversal, transverse tvärsigenom :a(l) transverso (de) tvärskepp :arkit nave transversal, transepto tvärslå :barra transversal, transversa tvärsnitt :section transverse/transversal, profilo; :lägga ~ genom/uppdela i ~ sectionar tvärspråklig :interlinguistic tvärstanna :subito stoppar/arrestar se/facer halto tvärstopp :halto/arresto/stop eng subite tvärstoppa :subito stoppar/arrestar se/facer halto tvärstreck :linea transversal tvärstrimmig :a/con lineas transversal; :~ muskulatur anat musculatura/musculos oblique tvärstup :precipitio tvärsumma :summa del cifras tvärsäker :(helt säker) securissime; :(självsäker) secur de se mesme/de se ipse, confidente tvärsäkerhet :securitate/confidentia de se mesme/de se ipse, assecurantia, aplomb fr aplå) tvärsöver :trans; :leda ~ transverter tvärt :abruptemente; :avbryta ~ secar curte tvärtemot :al contrario tvärtom :al contrario tvärvall :mil transversa tvärvetenskaplig :interdisciplinar tvärvigg :grunnion, grunnitor, murmurator tvärväg :via/cammino transversal/de transversa, transversa tvärvända :subito tornar/volver tvärvändning :subite movimento circular tvätt :(tvättning) lavage -ad3e, lavamento, lavanda, lavatura; :(tvättgods) lavanda tvätt- och strykinrättning|tvätt|strykinrättning :lavanderia tvätta :lavar, nettar; :rel abluer tvättanvisning :instruction de lavage -ad3e/pro le lavage tvättare :lavator tvättautomat :machina automatic a/de lavar tvättbalja :bassino a/de lavanda tvättbar :lavabile tvättbarhet :lavabilitate tvättbjörn :zool procyon tvättbräde :planca a lavar tvätteri :lavanderia tvätterska :lavandera tvättfat :cupetta/bassino a/de lavar/de lavage -ad3e tvättgods :lavanda tvättgryta :caldiera de lavanda tvättgumma :vetule lavandera tvättho :bassino a/de lavar tvättinrättning :lavanderia tvättkläder :lavanda, vestimentos a lavar tvättklämma :pincia de lavanda tvättkorg :corbe pro lavanda tvättlapp :panno pro lavar tvättlina :linea/corda pro lavanda tvättlista :lista de pannos a lavar, lista de lavanderia tvättmaskin :machina a/de lavar, lavator tvättmedel :pulvere/solution a/de lavar, detergente; :flytande ~ detergente liquide; :~ utan blekmedel detergente sin agente de blanchimento tvättmärke :marca de lavanderia tvättning :lavage -ad3e; :rel ablution tvättnota :lista de pannos a lavar, lista de lavanderia tvättnypa :pincia de lavanda tvättomat :lavanderia automatic tvättprogram :programma de lavage -ad3e tvättpulver :pulvere a/de lavar/de sapon tvättrum :lavatorio tvättstuga :lavatorio tvättställ :lava-manos, lavabo, commoda tvättsvamp :spongia -d3- tvättvante :guanto pro lavar tvättvatten :lavatura tvättäkta :resistente a lavage -ad3e, lavabile; :~ färg color inalterabile två :I räkn duo; :båda ~ tote (le) duo; :dela i ~ delar divider in duo; :~ gånger bis; :~ och ~ duo a duo II v lavar; :~ sina händer lavar se le manos tvåa :(siffra) (le numero/cifra) duo; :(tvårummare) casa/appartamento de duo cameras tvåarmad :a/de duo bracios tvåaxlig :a/de duo asses, biaxial tvåbarnsfamilj :familia con/de duo infantes tvåbent :bipede; :~ djur bipede tvåblad :bot listera tvåbladig :bot a/de duo folios, bifoliate; :(med två blomblad) dipetale tvåblommig :bot biflor tvåbyggare :bot planta monogame/dioic tvåcellig :biol bicellular tvåcylindrig :a/de duo cylindros, bicylindric tvådagarskurs :curso de/que dura duo dies/duo jornos tvådelad :in duo partes, binari, duple, dual, bipartite tvådimensionell :de duo dimensiones, bidimensional tvådäckare :flyg biplano tvådörrars :a/de duo portas tvåeggad :a duple talia, a duo talias tvåfaldig :duple, duplice tvåfamiljshus :casa a/de duo familias/duo appartamentos tvåfilig :a/de quatro vias tvåfjärdedelstakt :mus mesura binari tvåflikig :bot bilobate Tvåflodslandet :Mesopotamia tvåformig :dimorphe tvåfrontskrig :guerra a/de duo frontes tvåfägad :bicolor; :fys, biol dichromatic tvåfärgstryck :typ impression in duo colores, bichromia tvåglasfönster :vitro duple/duplice tvågrenad :bifurcate tvåhjulig :a/de duo rotas, bicyclic tvåhjuling :(bi)cyclo tvåhjärtbladig :bot dicotyledon; :~ växt dicotyledon tvåhornad :bicorne, bicornute tvåhundratalet :le trecentesime seculo tvåhundraårig :bicentennari tvåhundraårsdag :bicentennario tvåhändig :a/de duo manos, bimane; :(höger- och vänsterhänt) ambidext(e)re tvåhövdad :a/de duo testas/capites, bicephale, bicipite tvåkammarsystem :pol systema bicameral, bicameralismo tvåkapslad :bot bicapsular tvåkomponentslim :colla a/de duo componentes tvåkrona :moneta de duo coronas tvåkönad :biol hermaphrodite, androgyne, bisexual; :~ individ androgyno, hermaphrodito; :~ läggning hermaphroditismo, androgynia, bisexualitate tvål :sapon; :flytande ~ sapon liquide; :~ och vatten aqua e sapon tvåla :~ in saponar; :~ till fig insultar, invectivar, injuriar, inveher tvålask :cassa pro sapon tvålfabrik :saponeria tvålfager :dulciastre tvålflingor :floccos/squamas de sapon tvålig :saponacee, saponose tvålkopp :porta-sapon, saponiera tvållödder :scuma/spuma saponacee/de sapon tvålopera :teat soap opera eng åpörö tvålvatten :aqua saponose/saponacee/de sapon tvåläppig :bot bilabiate tvåmanstält :tenta a duo placias tvåmastad :sjö a/de duo mastes tvåmotorig :bimotor tvång :(maktutövning) (op)pression, fortia, compulsion, coaction, coercition, violentia; :(nödvändighet) obligatorietate; :(inre tryck) obsession, mania tvångsarbetare :laborator/travaliator de fortia, convicto, fortiato tvångsarbete :labor/travalio fortiate tvångsarbetsläger :campo de labor/de travalio fortiate tvångsevakuera :evacuar per fortia tvångsfixering :psyk idea fixe, obsession, monomania; :person som lider av ~ar monomano, monomaniaco; :som avser ~ monomane, monomaniac tvångsfri :disinvolte, libere tvångsfrihet :disinvoltura, abandono, familiaritate tvångsföreställning :psyk idea fixe, obsession, monomania; :person som lider av ~ar monomano, monomaniaco; :som avser ~ monomane, monomaniac tvångsinlösa :expropriar tvångsinlösen :expropriation tvångsintagning :insertion/inclusion/hospitalisation fortiate tvångslag :jur lege coercitive tvångsläge :position fortiate, impasse fr ä)pas tvångsmata :med alimentar con fortia/con sonda tvångsmatning :med alimentation fortiate tvångsmedel :medio coercitive/coactive/de coercition/de coaction tvångsmässig :obsessional, compulsive tvångsneuros :med neurose/neurosis compulsive/obsessive/obsessional, cacoethe tvångssituation :caso de fortia major tvångstanke :psyk idea fixe, obsession, monomania; :person som lider av tvångstankar monomano, monomaniaco tvångströja :jachetta/camisa de fortia tvångsåtgärd :mesura coercitive/compulsatori/de fortia tvåpartsförbund :coalition bipartite/de duo partitos tvåpolig :bipolar, dipolar tvåpucklig :a/de duo gibbos tvåpunktsbälte :cinctura abdominal/de hanca tvåradig :litt a/de duo lineas/versos tvårummare|tvårumslägenhet :(el. tvårumslägenhet) casa/appartamento de duo cameras tvåsidig :bilateral; :bot zygomorphe tvåsitsig :pro duo personas tvåskaft :text texito cruciate tvåspråkig :bilingue tvåspråkighet :bilinguismo tvåspårig :järnv a via ferree/rail eng reil duple/duplice tvåstavig :språk bisyllabe, dis(s)yllabe, dis(s)yllabic; :~t ord bisyllabo, dis(s)yllabo tvåstavighetsaccent :språk accento grave tvåstegsraket :missile a/de duo etages -d3- tvåstjärnig :de duo stellas tvåsträngad :mus a/de duo chordas, bichorde tvåstämmig :mus a duo voces tvåtaktare|tvåtaktsmotor :(el. tvåtaktsmotor) motor a/de duple tempores tvåtrådig :text a/de duo filos, bifilar tvåtungad :bilobate; :~ flagga bandiera con duo punctas tvåtusen :duo milles; :~ år bimillennio tvåtåig :zool didactyle; :~ sengångare cholepo didactyle tvåvingad :zool diptere, bipennate tvåvingar :zool (ordning) dipteros tvåvägskommunikation :communication a via duple/duplice tvåväxlad :a duo cambios/marchas -sh-/velocitates tvåvåningshus :casa de duo etages -d3- tvåäggstvilling :gemino dizygote/bivitellin tvåårig :(som är två år) de duo annos; :(som varar två år) biennal; :(som äger rum vartannat år) biennal, bisannual; :bot bisannual tvååring :infante de duo annos tvåårsperiod :biennio tweed :text tweed eng twi:d tweedkostym :costume/insimul de tweed eng twi:d twist :mus twist eng twist; :dansa ~ dansar le twist twista :mus dansar le twist eng twist ty :I konj nam II v ~ sig till recurrer a, haber recurso a tya :(orka) haber le fortia (de); :(räcka till) sufficer tycka :(anse) pensar, opinar; :(finna) trovar; :jag tycker hon är vacker io la trova belle; :jag tycker inte om att non me place/agrada/gusta que; :~ bättre om preferer; :~ om amar, haber car, affect(ion)ar; :~ sig creder se; :~ till formular su opinion; :vad tycker du? que pensa tu?; :vad tycker du om boken? que pensa tu del libro?, como tu trova le libro? tyckare :experto/cognoscitor/specialista in spe lat tyckas :(förefalla) parer, semblar; :det tycks mig som om il me pare que/me sembla que tycke :(mening) opinion; :(böjelse) gusto, estimation, appreciation, placer tyckmycken :critic, exigente, difficile a/de contentar tyda :interpretar, explicar, decifrar, construer; :~ på indicar, signalar, annunciar, presagir tydbar :interpretabile, explicabile tydlig :clar, distincte, explicite, obvie, nette, manifeste, evidente, visibile; :(begriplig) clar, intelligibile, comprehensibile; :tala ~t parlar distinctemente/claro; :~ handstil scriptura nette/clar/legibile; :~ skillnad differentia marcate; :~a bevis provas evidente tydligen :evidentemente tydliggöra :evidentiar, explanar, explicar, elucidar, exclarar, visualisar tydlighet :claritate, evidentia, intelligibilitate, compre(he)nsibilitate tydning :explication, interpretation, deciframento; :bibl exegese, exegesis tydningskonst :bibl hermeneutica tyfoid :med typhoide tyfoidfeber :med febre typhoide, typho tyfon :typhon tyfus :med typho; :som rör ~ typhoide tyg :stoffa, drappo, texito, textile, tela; allt vad ~en håller fig a maxime potentia tygbit :pecia de stoffa tygdocka :pupa de pannellos tygel :brida, redina, guida; :ge fria tyglar dar libere redina/curso; :hålla i strama tyglar fig refrenar, continer, dominar; :leda en häst vid ~n menar un cavallo per le brida tygellös :sin brida, disfrenate; :fig dissolute, libertin, dissipate, licentiose tygellöshet :fig dissolution, dissipation, intemperantia, libertinage -ad3e, licentia tygförråd :mil arsenal tyghus :mil arsenal tygla :bridar; :fig (re)frenar, retener, continer, controlar tyglapp :pecia de stoffa tygmateriel :mil arsenal tygpacke :balla de stoffa tygrulle :rolo de stoffa tygsko :scarpa de tela tygstycke :pecia de stoffa, pannello tygtjänst :mil servicio logistic tygtryck :impression textile tykobrahedag :die/jorno infortunate tyll :text tulle fr tyl tyllgardin :cortina de tulle fr tyl tympanon :arkit tympano tymus :se thymus tyna :deperir, declinar, languer med (förtvina) atrophiar; :~ bort deperir, consumer se, languer tynande :languide, languorose, marasmic tynga :pesar, premer, pressar; :fig onerar, opprimer, deprimer tyngande :pesante, opprimente, oppressive, onerose, ponderose tyngd :peso; :(tryck) peso, onere, massa, carga; :fig gravitate, importantia, fortia tyngdkraft :fys gravitation, gravitate tyngdlagen :fys le lege del gravitation/del attraction universal tyngdlyftare :sport halterophilo tyngdlyftning :sport levamento de pesos, halterophilia; :utöva ~ levar pesos, practicar le halterophilia tyngdlös :sin peso tyngdlöshet :absentia de peso tyngdpunkt :centro de gravitate tyning :deperimento, languimento, marasmo; :med (förtvining) atrophia typ :(person) typo; :(sort) typo, genere, modello; :typ typo (de character), character (de impression); :en skum ~ un typo/individuo suspecte typexempel :exemplo typic typfall :caso typic typgjuteri :typ funderia de characteres typgrad :typ grado de typo typisera :characterisar typisering :characterisation typisk :typic, characteristic typlära :typologia typograf :typ typographo typografi :typ typographia typografisk :typ typographic typologi :classification typologic, typologia typologisera :classificar typologicamente typologisering :classification typologic typologisk :typologic typsnitt :typ talia de character/de littera typsort :typ sorta de character/de littera tyrann :tyranno tyrannfågel :zool tyranno tyranni :tyrannia, despotismo tyrannisera :tyrannisar, despotisar tyrannisk :tyrannic, despotic tyrannmord :tyrannicidio tyrannmördare :tyrannicida tyrannosaurus :zool tyrannosauro tyrannvälde :tyrannia, despotismo tyreoidit :med thyr(e)oiditis tyristor :fys thyristor tyristorregulator :regulator thyristorisate tyrolare :tirolese Tyrolen :Tirol tyrolsk :tirolese tyrolska :tirolesa Tyrrenska havet|Tyrrenska|havet :le Mar Tyrrhen tysk :I adj german; :~ hare zool lepore europee; :~ lönn bot acere pseudoplatanacee; :~ mark num marco german; :Tyska demokratiska republiken (DDR) hist le Republica Democratic German (RDG); :~a förbundskanslern le cancellero german; :Tyska förbundsrepubliken (BRD) hist le Republica Federal de Germania (RFG); :Tyska orden le Ordine Teutonic; :~t uttryck i annat språk germanismo II s germano tysk-romersk|tysk|romersk :germano-roman; :Tysk-romerska riket le Imperio Germano-Roman, le Sancte Imperio Roman del Nation German tyska :1 språk germano 2 (kvinna) germana tyskfientlig :germanophobe; :~ person germanophobo tyskfientlighet :germanophobia tyskfödd :de nascentia german Tyskland :Germania; :~s enande le reunification de Germania tysklärare :professor de germano tyskspråkig :(som talar tyska) germanophone; :(på tyska) in lingua german, in germano; :~ person germanophono tyskstuderande :germanista tysksvensk :germano-svedese tyskvän :germanophilo tyskvänlig :germanophile; :~ inställning germanophilia tyst :silente, silentiose, quiete, mute; :(underförstådd) tacite; :bli ~ mutescer; :en ~ minut un minuta de silentio; :en ~ överenskommelse un accordo tacite; :få att vara ~ facer tacer, silentiar; :~! silentio!, sia quiete!; :hålla ~ mantener silentio, tacer; :hålla ~ med tener secrete, tacer; :vara ~ tacer, mantener silentio tysta :silentiar, facer tacer tystgående :silentiose, insonor tysthet :silentio, quiete tysthetslöfte :promissa de tener secrete tysthetsplikt :obligation de guardar silentio, secreto professional tystlåten :taciturne, silente, silentiose tystlåtenhet :taciturnitate, attitude silente/silentiose tystna :mutescer tystnad :silentio, quiete; :bringa till ~ facer tacer, silentiar tystnadslöfte :promissa de tener secrete tystnadsplikt :obligation de guardar silentio, secreto professional tyvärr :regrettabilemente, infortunatemente, infelicemente, disgratiatemente täck :belle, gratiose; :det ~a könet le belle sexo täcka :(hölja) coperir, mascar, dissimular, teger, occultar; :mil coperir, proteger, escortar; :sport marcar; :en ~nde färg un color opac; :~ utgifterna coperir le expensas; :~ över coperir, mascar, dissimular, teger, occultar täckas :placer a, agradar täckblad :(på cigarr) cappa; :bot bractea, folio bracteal; :med ~ bot bracteate täckdika :escolar, evacuar (le aqua), disaquar, drainar drä- täckdike :canal de escolamento/de disaquamento, emissario täckdikning :escolamento, evacuation (de aqua), drainage dränad3e, disaquamento täckdikningsrör :tubo de escolamento/de disaquamento, aquiero täcke :copertura; :spela under ~t med någon fig esser complice de un persona täckelse :copertura, coperta; :låta ~t falla (från staty) discoperir (un statua) täckfjäder :zool pluma de copertura täckfärg :color opac täckglas :coperi-objecto täckhet :beltate, gratia täckhår :capillo de copertura täckjacka :jaco, jachetta (de tela) wattate täckmantel :camouflage fr kamufla:3; :fig pretexto, mantello, velo, copertura täcknamn :nomine fingite/fictive, nom de guerre fr dö gä:r, pseudonymo täckning :ekon copertura; :mil copertura, protection, escorta; :sport marcage -ad3e; :utan ~ ekon discoperte täckningsköp :ekon compra de copertura täckodling :lantbr cultura/cultivation con copertura terren de material organic täckord :parola velate täckorganisation :organisation velate täcksticka :text wattar täckt :coperte täcktrupp :mil truppa de copertura täckvitt :blanco opac tälja :taliar, trenchar -sh-; :konst sculper täljare :mat numerator täljkniv :cultello a taliar täljsten :miner petra ollar/de lardo, steatite tält :tenta; :hist velario; :resa ett ~ plantar un tenta; :ta ner ett ~ dismontar un tenta tälta :campar tältare :campator tältduk :tela de tenta, canevas tältkyrka :tabernaculo tältläger :campo/campamento de tenta tältmöte :reunion religiose in un tenta tältpinne :picchetto/paletto de tenta tältplats :terreno de campamento, campo tältstol :sedia basculante/plicabile/plicante tältstång :palo/pertica de tenta tältsäng :lecto de campo tämja :(göra tam) domar; :(göra till husdjur) domesticar tämjare :domesticator; :(av vilda djur) domator tämjbar :domabile tämjbarhet :domabilitate tämjning :domestication tämligen :(as)satis, bastante, passabilemente tända :(få att brinna) accender, inflammar; :(sätta eld på) incendiar, ignir, dar foco a; :(fatta eld) inflammar se, prender foco, incendiar se; :fig excitar se, exaltar se; :~ en cigarett accender un cigarretta; :~ ett ljus accender un candela; :~ ljuset accender le luce; :~ någons nyfikenhet excitar le curiositate de un persona; :~ på incendiar, ignir, dar foco a; :~ på någon fig esser attrahite per un persona; :~ till fig haber un accesso de ira/de cholera tändapparat :deflagrator tändare :accenditor; :tekn detonator, exploditor tändhatt :capsula (fulminante/incendiari), detonator tändning :accendimento, ignition; :(på motor) ignition; :mil detonator; :(lunta) micca tändningslås :serratura de ignition tändningsnyckel :clave de contacto tändplån :superficie de friction tändrör :mil micca tändsats :detonator; :(på tändsticka) capite tändsticka :flammifero; :tända en ~ accender un flammifero tändsticksask :cassa de flammiferos tändsticksplån :superficie de friction (de un cassa de flammiferos) tändstift :candela; :mil percussor, percutor tändved :accendalia tändvätska :liquido de accendimento tänja :extirar, extender; :fig dar un senso plus ample tänjbar :extensibile, extendibile, elastic; :(om metall) ductile tänjbarhet :extensibilitate, extendibilitate, elasticitate; :(hos metall) ductilitate tänjning :sport (movimento de) extension tänjningsrörelse :sport exercitio/movimento extensor/de extension tänka :pensar; :(begrunda) cogitar, meditar; :(ämna) pensar, intender, haber le intention de; :(anse) pensar, opinar; :(förmoda) pensar, creder, supponer, putar; :det kan ~s (att) es possibile (que); :~ efter reflecter, pensar, meditar, cogitar; :~ igenom reflecter, cogitar, considerar, ponderar, contemplar; :~ om reconsiderar; :(anse) pensar de; :~ på en sak pensar a un cosa; :~ sig imaginar se, figurar se, putar; :~ sig för reflecter, considerar; :~ tillbaka (re)memorar se, recordar se, remembrar se; :~ ut conciper, inventar, imaginar, excogitar; :~ över reflecter, cogitar, considerar, contemplar, ponderar tänkare :pensator, philosopho tänkbar :(föreställningsbar) pensabile, concipibile, imaginabile; :(möjlig) possibile; :(trolig) probabile tänkespråk :aphorismo, maxima, sententia, gnoma; :(före kapitel i bok) epigrapho; :författare av ~ gnomologista; :läran om ~ gnomologia tänkesätt :modo/maniera de pensar tänkt :(hypotetisk) hypothetic, presumptive, suppositive tänkvärd :(värd att begrunda) remarcabile, considerabile; :(minnesvärd) memorabile täppa :I s (liten trädgård) parve jardin; :vara herre på ~n fig esser le dominante II v ~ till/igen tappar, obturar, obstruer, clauder; :(med tampong etc) borrar, tamponar; :(med blånor) stoppar; :med obliterar; :~ till munnen på någon fig clauder/tappar le bucca a un persona; :vara täppt i näsan haber le naso clause tära :(komma att minska) consumer, devorar, exhaurir, mangiar -d3-; :(komma att magra) discarnar, emaciar; :~ på kapitalet mangiar su capital; :~ på krafterna exhaurir le fortias tärande :med phthisic tärd :discarnate, emaciate; :ett tärt ansikte un facie/visage -ad3e emaciate/discarnate tärna :I s 1 zool sterna; :fisk~ sterna hirundine; :silver ~ sterna arctic; :skrän~ sterna caspie; :svart~ chlidonias nigre 2 (på bröllop) damisella de honor II v kul trenchar -sh- in cubos tärning :cubo; :(i spel) dato; :spela ~ jocar al datos; :~en är kastad fig le dato es jectate, alea jacta est lat tärningsbägare :cornetta a/de datos tärningskast :jecto de/con datos tärningsspel :joco al datos tärnklänning :roba de damisella de honor tärnor :zool (underfamilj) sterninas tärsot :med phthisis tät :I adj dense, compacte, massive, spisse; :(mot vatten) impermeabile; :(mot luft) hermetic; :(besutten) ric; :göra ~ obturar; :sjö calfatar, stoppar; :göra ~are spissar; :~t intill vicin a II s testa; i ~en för al testa de täta :obturar; :sjö calfatar, stoppar tätare :sjö calfatator, stoppator tätatät :se tête-à-tête tätbebyggd|tättbebygd :(el. tättbebygd) densemente coperte de constructiones tätbefolkad|tättbefolkad :(el. tättbefolkad) densemente populate, populose tätbevuxen|tättbevuxen :(el. tättbevuxen) de vegetation ric; :(med skog) densemente coperte de arbores tätbygd :region populose täte :kul cultura de bacterios pro production de (un typo de) lacte coagulate täthet :densitate, spissor, spissitate; :(mot vatten) impermeabilitate; :(mot luft) hermeticitate; :fys densitate tätlist :banda contra le currentes del aere tätmaskig :a malias fin tätmjölk :kul (un typo de) lacte coagulate tätna :(in)spissar se tätning :obturation; :sjö calfatage -ad3e tätningslist :banda contra le currentes del aere tätort :centro de population; :(större) urbe; :(mindre) village -ad3e, localitate tätplacering :sport position de testa, prime position tätplats|tätposition :(el. tätposition) (framträdande ställning) alte position; :sport position de testa, prime position tätskriven|tättskriven :(el. tättskriven) densemente scribite tättbebyggd :se tätbebyggd tättbefolkad :se tätbefolkad tättbevuxen :se tätbevuxen tättingar :zool (ordning) passeres tättklippt :tondite tättsittande :claudite, clause; :(åtsmitande) stricte tättskriven :se tätskriven tättslutande :claudite, clause tättåtsittande :stricte tätört :bot pinguicula tätörtsväxter :bot (familj) lentibulariaceas tävla :concurrer, competer, rivalisar, emular; :~ med någon entrar in concurrentia con un persona tävlan :concurrentia, competition, rivalitate, emulation tävlare :competitor tävling :concurso, competition, partita, incontro, match eng mætsh tävlingsanda :spirito de competition, emulation tävlingsbana :sport pista tävlingscyklist :sport cyclista competitive/de competition tävlingsförare :sport curritor tävlingsgren :sport branca de concurso tävlingskälke :sport bobsleigh eng båbslei, toboggan eng töbågön tävlingsledare :arbitrator, judice tävlingsledning :organisatores del concurso tävlingslust :emulation tävlingspokal :sport cuppa tävlingsregel :regula del concurso tävlingsseglare :sport devoto del yachting eng jåting tävlingssegling :sport yachting eng jåting tävlingssimmare :sport natator competitive/de competition tävlingssport :sport competitive/de competition tävlingssugen :emule tävlingsåkare :sport curritor tå :anat digito del pede; :från topp till ~ del capite/testa al pedes; :på ~ super le puncta del pedes; :på ~ häv! sport super le puncta del pedes!; :trampa någon på ~rna calcar le digitos del pede de un persona; :även fig tåa :(gå på tå) ir super le puncta del pedes; :sport colpar con le puncta del pede tåfjutt :sport colpo del puncta del pede tåg :I 1 (procession) procession, convoyo, traino; :järnv traino; :mil expedition militar, campania; :komma för sent till ~et perder le traino 2 sjö (tross) corda, cordon, fun, cablo; :(tågverk) cordage -ad3e II bot junco tåga :I v marchar -sh- II s 1 (växtfiber) fibra 2 (uthållighet) perseverantia, resistentia tågbiljett :billet ferroviari/de ferrovia tågbyte :cambio de trainos tågfärja :ferry-boat eng feribout pro trainos tågförbindelse :communication/connexion ferroviari/de ferrovia/per traino tågförsening :retardo del traino tågig :fibrose tågkatastrof :catastrophe/disastro/sinistro ferroviari/de traino(s) tågklarerare :functionario ferroviari, ferroviario tågkollision :collision ferroviari/de trainos tågkonduktör :controlator del traino tågkupé|tågkupe :compartimento de traino tågledes :per traino tågluffa :interrail eng intöreil tågluffare :interrailer eng intöreilö tågluffarkort :carta interrail eng intöreil tågluffning :interrailing eng intöreiling tågmästare :chef sh- de traino tågolycka :accidente ferroviari/de traino tågombyte :cambio de trainos tågordning :fig procedura tågpassagerare :viagiator -d3- ferroviari/de traino tågpersonal :personal ferroviari/de traino tågresa :viage -ad3e in/per traino tågresenär :viagiator -d3- ferroviari/de traino tågrån :furto/robamento in un traino tågråtta :fur/robator de traino tågsjuk :qui ha mal de traino tågsätt :traino tågtid :hora del arrivata del traino tågtidtabell :horario ferroviari/del trainos tågtjuv :fur/robator de traino tågtrafik :traffico ferroviari/de trainos tågtransport :transporto per traino tågurspårning :derailamento -reil- de un traino tågverk :sjö cordage -ad3e tågvirke :cordage -ad3e tågväxter :bot (familj) juncaceas tågångare :zool digitigrado tåhätta :puncta (de scarpa) tåhävning :sport altiamento super le puncta del pedes tåjärn :ferro de scarpa anterior tåla :1 (uthärda) tolerar, supportar, suffrer, indurar; :(tillåta) permitter; :~ sjön esser un bon marinero 2 ~ sig (ge sig till tåls) haber patientia tålamod :patientia, longanimitate; :tappa ~et perder le patientia tålamodsprövande :dur, laboriose, penibile tåled :anat phalange; :mellersta ~en phalangina; :yttersta ~en phalangetta tålig :patiente tålmodig :patiente, longanime; :vara ~ haber patientia tålmodighet :patientia, longanimitate tåls :ge sig till ~ haber patientia tålös :(om sko) sin puncta tång :I tenalia, pincias pl; :med forcipe, extractor II bot alga marin/de mar, fuco; :blad~ fuco foliacee, laminaria; :blås~ fuco papulose; :finger~ fuco digitiforme; :nerv~ delesseria sanguinee; :tarm~ enteromorpha intestinal tångförlossning :med parto/parturition per forcipe tånglake :zool zoarces vivipare tångloppor :zool (släkte) gammaro tångräka :zool leander adspersus lat tångspigg :zool spinachia tåpig :(tafatt) inhabile; :(enfaldig) stupide tåpighet :(tafatthet) inhabilitate; :(enfaldighet) stupiditate tår :lacrima; :(skvätt) gutta; :(dryck) bibita; :brista i ~ar erumper in lacrimas; :en ~ på tand un vitro; :fälla ~ar versar lacrimas, lacrimar; :le genom ~ar rider a transverso su lacrimas; :låta ~arna flöda lassar fluer le lacrimas; :torka ~arna sic©ar se/essugar se le lacrimas tåra :~ sig, tåras lacrimar, plorar tårad :lacrimose tårdrypande :sentimental tårdränkt :plen de lacrimas, lacrimose tåredal :valle/vallea de lacrimas/de miseria tårflaska :arkeol urna lacrimal, lacrimatorio tårflöde :torrente/riviera/fluxo de lacrimas; :med excesso de lacrimation tårframkallande :lacrimogene tårfylld :lacrimose tårgas :gas lacrimogene tårkanal :anat canal lacrimal tårkörtel :anat glandula lacrimal tårlös :sin lacrimas tårpil :bot salice babylonian tårsäck :anat sacco lacrimal tårta :kul torta; :baka en ~ facer un torta tårtbit :pecia de torta tårtbotten :kul fundo a/de torta tårtfat :platto a/de torta tårtgaffel :furchetta a/de torta tårtkartong :(cassa de) carton a/de torta tårtpapper :papiro a/de (platto de) torta tårtspade :paletta a/de torta tårvätska :lacrimas tårögd :vara haber oculos lacrimose tåspets :puncta del pede; :(på sko) puncta del scarpa tåspetssko :scarpa punctute/de ballet fr balä tåt :cordetta, cordon; :dra i ~arna fig tirar le cordon/le filos tåtel :bot molinia, deschampsia -sh-; :blå ~ molinia cerulee; :krus~ deschampsia flexuose; :tuv~ deschampsia cespitosa lat tête-à-tête|tête|tätatät|tete-a-tete|tete :(el. tätatät) tête-à-tête fr tä:tatä:t tö :disgelo töa :(comenciar a) disgelar; :~ bort disgelar töcken :nebula, bruma töckenbank :banco de nebula/de bruma töckenbild :imagine vage/imprecise töcknig :nebulose, brumose töcknighet :nebulositate töig :disgelante töja :extirar, extender töjbar :extensibile, extendibile, elastic töjbarhet :extensibilitate, extendibilitate, elasticitate töjning :extension töjningsförmåga :extensibilitate, extendibilitate, elasticitate töjsäker :text que non se extende tölp :persona impolite/discortese/grossier/incivil/crasse/inurban tölpaktighet :impolitessa, discortesia, grosseria, incivilitate, inurbanitate, crassitate, crassitude tölt :ambulatura/passo de cavallos islandese töm :redine tömma :vacuar; :(på vatten) disaquar; :(på last) discargar; :(utrymma) evacuar, disoccupar; :(förbruka) exhaurir tönt :persona inhabile tönta :I v ~ sig ager inhabilemente II s femina inhabile töntig :inhabile, stupide, simple, naive töntighet :inhabilitate, stupiditate, simplicitate, naivitate tör :se torde töras|tordas :(el. tordas) osar, haber le corage -ad3e töre :ligno de pino resinose/ric in resina törel :bot euphorbia; :revorms~ euphorbia helioscopia lat törelväxter :(familj) euphorbiaceas törhända :forsan törn :(stöt) colpo violente; :sjö guarda; :ta ~ sjö pulsar le nave del ponte törna :~ emot collider, impinger, choc©ar sh-; :~ in sjö ir al lectiera/al cabina törnbeströdd :spinose törnbevuxen :bot spinifere, acanthophore törnbuske :bot spino törne :bot spina, acantha, aculeo törnekrans|törnekrona :(el. törnekrona) corona de spinas törnestig :sentiero spinose törnhäck :bot haga/sepe de spinas, spineto törnig :bot spinose, acanthophore törnros :bot rosa de spino Törnrosa :Le Bella Dormiente del Bosco törnrosbuske :bot spino törnrossnår :spineto törnskata :zool lanio collurio lat törnsångare :zool sylvia commun törntagg :spina, acantha, aculeo törst :sete; :släcka sin ~ satiar/appaciar su sete törsta :haber sete törstande :assetate törstgivande :med dipsetic törstig :assetate; :göra ~ assetar; :vara ~ haber sete törstsläckande :que appacia le sete, refrescante törstväckande :que excita le sete tös :puera, juvena, adolescente; :(liten) pupa tösnö :nive disgelante töva :(re)tardar, hesitar, procrastinar, (de)morar, arretrar tövan :retardo, demora, hesitation, morositate; :utan ~ sin retardo, sin perder un instante töväder :(tempore de) disgelo